Un autre Destin
by Alexia Feret
Summary: Et si Voldemort n'avais pas tué les Potters? Et si Harry était devenu le fils de Voldemort? chapitre 18
1. Premier Chapitre

Voldemort s'approcha du petit qui le regardait sans pleurer sans aucune crainte. Cet enfant n'avait pas peur de lui et il venait de torturer ses parents mais il était trop petit pour comprendre. Voldemort leva sa baguette pour finir avec la vie du jeune Potter quand soudain une pensée traversa son esprit. Pour la première fois depuis des années il avait un sentiment en vers quelqu'un.. il regarda le bébé qui le regardait surpris. Un enfant d'un an avec des yeux vert émeraudes, les cheveux comme James Potter, une petite vie que lui allait tuer. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait justement pas le tuer.  
  
« Ce petit peut me servir.. Oui il me sera utile. Il sera mon héritier. l'héritier des Serpentards.. C'est un Gryffondors il a déjà un grand pouvoir dans ses veines et avec mes instructions il sera un grand magicien. Oui, tu seras mon fils. »  
  
Voldemort se leva avec l'enfant dans ses bras et parti cacher par l'obscurité de la nuit. Quelques heures plus tard Sirius et Hagrid voyaient la dévastation de la maison des Potters. Sirius s'avança ou était normalement le salon de ses meilleurs amis ou il avait joué avec son filleul.. Il n'y avait maintenant que des ruines d'une ancienne maison.  
  
« - Je doute qu'ils soient vivant Sirius.  
  
- Quelque chose à l'intérieure de moi-même me dit le contraire Hagrid si James avait été tué.. Je le saurais. »  
  
Soudain un bruit léger se fit entendre, Sirius couru vers la chambre d'Harry ou il vit Lily ensanglantée mais vivante. Il ôta sa cape et la plaça sur les épaules de Lily.  
  
« - Sirius.. Sirius ou est Harry ?? - demanda t elle inquiète. - James ! ! Il a tué James ? »  
  
Une voie résonna derrière eux et Sirius la reconnu d'un coup. Il connaissait cette voie depuis son enfance et il avait passe pratiquement toute sa vie avec l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui dans un état pitoyable.  
  
« Non, je suis là ma chérie. - s'exclama James.- Peter nous a trahis. C'est lui le traître des Maraudeurs maintenant il n'y aucun doute de cela. - James aida Lily à se lever du sol et la serra dans ses bras.- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. Harry a disparu »  
  
Sirius fit un signe positif avec sa tête puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieure de la maison ou Hagrid les serra fortement dans ses bras content de les voir en vie. Sirius donna sa moto à Hagrid car ils allaient transplaner vers le Prés-au-Lard pour retrouver le plus vite possible Dumbledore. Ainsi dit, Sirius, Lily et James transplanèrent vers le Prés- au-Lard et Hagrid prit la moto de Sirius lui en direction de Poudlard. Le Prés-au-Lard était silencieux et les trois figures n'émettaient pas un son en marchant rapidement. Sirius était aussi préoccupé par la sécurité de son filleule mais savait qu'il ne devait pas se comparer aux jeunes parents. James semblait tranquille mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'une partie de lui lui avait été dérobé. Lily, elle, devait se tenir sur James pour pouvoir marcher et elle s'empêcher de sangloter. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à Poudlard et se dirigèrent tout de suite vers le bureau de Dumbledore qui les attendait.  
  
« - James, Lily.. J'ai cru au pire.  
  
- Le pire est arrivé Albus. - dit James en serrant son parrain dans ses bras.- Harry a disparu.  
  
- Albus dites moi je vous en pris que Harry est vivant. - Lily sembla ne plus pouvoir tenir et elle commença à pleurer. James s'approcha d'elle et la serra de toutes ses forces.  
  
- On va le retrouver ma chérie. - il se retourna vers Dumbledore.- Peter nous a trahi Albus.  
  
- Mais.. Le gardien du secret est Sirius !  
  
- Nous avons changé à la dernière minute. Mon Dieu ! C'est ma faute.. J'ai cru à un coup de bleuf en te disant de choisir Peter.. James je suis désolé si désolé.. J'ai pratiquement donné mon filleul à Voldemort. - Sirius s'écroula sur la chaise la plus proche et il senti une main sur ses épaules.. C'était Lily.  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ta faute. Seulement celle de Peter.. Rien est perdu. On va le retrouver.  
  
- Lily a raison Sirius, on la retrouver. »  
  
Dumbledore disparu a partir de ce moment là pour prévenir les sorcier qui composaient L'Ordre du Ph?nix et partir à la recherche de l'héritier de Godric Gryffondor. Pendant des semaines ils cherchèrent et cherchèrent sans succès. Dans le c?ur de Lily l'espoir se faisait de plus en plus petit. James de son cote avec l'aide de Sirius cherchait son fils avec acharnement surtout après la mauvaise nouvelle. Lily était stérile. D'après les magico-medecins, Lily avait reçu une dizaine de Doloris et en conséquence il s'était produit quelque chose dans son cycle qui la rendait stérile donc leur seule enfant était Harry. Harry avait déjà une grande importance dans le c?ur de ses parents étant leur première enfant mais aussi maintenant par le miracle de l'avoir eu. Remus lui s'occupait de sa meilleur amie en essayant de lui remonter le morale même si cela semblait impossible car elle était prise par des sanglots en regardant les enfants dans la rue ou en trouvant des jouets d'Harry. Ils attendaient tous impatiemment la visite de Rogue à Poudlard, peut-être lui saurait quelque chose d'Harry ? La visite arriva deux semaines après la disparition d'Harry.  
  
Rogue rentra dans la salle de Dumbledore sachant très bien qu'il allait voir Sirius, Remus, James et Lily face à lui. Comment leur annoncer cela ? C'était très difficile même si pour lui faire du mal au Maraudeurs était du plaisir maintenant il ne voulait surtout pas les blesser. Il rentra dans la salle et aperçu un James fatigué sans aucun sourire sur son visage, Remus plus pâle que d'habitude, Sirius sérieux et l'attendant et Lily.. Le visage sale à cause des larmes qu'elle versait. Il s'approcha du bureau sans un mot et vit Dumbledore désespéré.  
  
« - Rogue, qu'avez vous pus entendre ?  
  
- Voldemort, nous a dis que.. bref  
  
- S'il te plaît Rogue ! Qu'a-t-il fait de mon bébé ? - demanda Lily en pleure  
  
- Il nous a dis que le petit Gryffondor était mort et avait servi à faire une potion de vie pour lui. »  
  
Rogue vit Lily s'écrouler par terre, Sirius frapper dans un mur le regard rempli de larmes et de haine, Remus serrait Lily dans ses bras et James se laissait tomber par terre contre un mur puis mettre son visage dans ses mains. Ils restèrent dans cet état jusqu'à que Rogue reprenne la parole surpris par lui-même de sentir quelque chose par la mort du garçon qu'il n'avait jamais connu.  
  
« - Je dois repartir. Le maître tiens nous avoir près de lui aujourd'hui pour une réunion.  
  
- Bien sur Rogue. Merci pour les renseignements et faites attention à vous.  
  
- Oui monsieur. »  
  
L'héritier des Serpentards  
  
Dans le Manoir des Malefoy, Voldemort regardait le petit Harry âgé de 1 an jouait par terre avec Draco le fil d'un de ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles. Lucius rentra chargeait de jouer que Voldemort lui avait ordonné d'acheter pour Henry. Puis, Voldemort lui fit signe de s'asseoir pour prendre une tasse de thé.  
  
« - Maître, pardonner mon imprudence mais qui est ce garçon ?  
  
- Mon fils Lucius.  
  
- Votre.. Fils ?  
  
- Oui. L'héritier des Serpentards. Henry Riddle.  
  
- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils.  
  
- Maintenant tu le sais ! Et ce soir je le présenterais à ma famille de Mangemorts.  
  
- C'est donc pour cela la réunion.  
  
- Lucius, je n'aime pas ton ton ! Je pense qu'un peu de douleur te remettrai dans ton rang.  
  
- Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excusez maître. »  
  
Répondit Lucius en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Voldemort qui lui adressa un sourire noir. Voldemort se leva et prit le petit Harry dans ses bras et murmura quelques sorts près de l'oreille de celui-ci. Lucius pus voir le petit garçon au cheveux noir et aux yeux verts émeraudes changeait devant ses yeux. Il devait un garçon au cheveux blond très court et bien coiffé, aux yeux bleu et une robe noir comme celle des Mangemorts.  
  
« - Je pense que Henry est près pour la réception de ce soir, tu ne trouves pas Lucius ?  
  
- Oui mon Lord, il est près. »  
  
Le soir venu Henry se faisait connaître dans les rang de Voldemort comme l'héritier des Serpentards et de Voldemort. Les Mangemorts reçurent les ordres de le protéger de toute personne qui oserait s'en prendre à lui. Puis après la présentation dans le monde de l'obscure, Dumbledore connu son existence puis les mites sur le petit descendant de Voldemort ne firent que croître avec les années. 


	2. Le père et le fils

Le père et le Fils  
  
Henry était entraîné personnellement par son père mais il avait aussi le droit a des excellent professeurs de magie noir qui venait de grandes écoles de sorcellerie comme celle de Bulgarie. Henry avait grandi et il n'était pas un enfant maigre et sans corps. Au contraire son corps avait grandi et il s'imposait comme sa réputation. Henry devait cela au Quidditch et a Draco son meilleur amis depuis son enfance. De plus son père avait fait construire un terrain de Quidditch dans leur manoir pour les neuf ans d'Henry. Maintenant Henry avait 11 ans et son père venait de le faire admettre à Poudlard.. Une bonne école de sorcellerie sans aucun doute mais pas la meilleur à ses yeux. Pour lui il devait aller en Bulgarie ou dans une école en Russie ou la magie noir était un des cours les plus important mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnu son père le voulait à Poudlard. Les achats pour l'école avait été fait par son domestique car il ne voulait surtout pas quitter son manoir, demain il partirait pour Poudlard et il devait laisser certaine chose chez lui en tout cas les cacher pour un moment. Comme sa haine envers les Moldus qui avaient tué sa grand-mère une descendante de Salazar Serpentard ou bien, comme s'empêcher de dire que lui était le fils du plus puissant magicien Voldemort. Ce soir il dormait la dernière fois dans son lit et dans sa chambre pour cela son père était venu le voir et dîner avec lui. Henry s'habilla convenablement avec une robe de sorcier verte-noir et descendit dans la salle a manger ou son père l'attendait, il prit place à table.  
  
« - Alors, mon fils unique va bientôt aller à l'école.  
  
- Oui, père. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce désir de m'envoyer dans cette école.. Si on peut l'appeler comme ça.  
  
- Je comprends ce que tu veut dire Henry. Une école pleine de sang-de- bourbes ou de sorciers qui leur voue une adoration répugnante mais justement c'est là où tu doit apparaître mon cher fils. De plus c'est l'école qu'a battit notre ancêtre.  
  
- Je vois père. Je suppose que vous allez me donner des instructions.  
  
- Oui, c'est exact. - Voldemort lui fit un sourire.- Que sais-tu sur Dumbledore ?  
  
- Le directeur de l'école de Poudlard. C'est un magicien très puissant mais son amour envers les Moldus le fait voir, a mes yeux, comme un sorcier aveugle qui abandonne le monde des sorciers. Mais bien sur, père, se ne sont que mes impression personnel. - répondit Henry en buvant un peu de son verre. Son père le regarda et rit.  
  
- Décidément tel père tel fils ! J'ai exactement les même pensées Henry mais des fois il faut avoir ses ennemis plus proche que ses amis. Ecoutes- je veux que tu restes tranquille pendant ton séjour au château. Les vacances tu reviendras au Manoir pour reprendre des études plus digne d'un sorcier. Je veux que tu te méfies des sorciers du nom de James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tu dois aussi comprendre que tu n'as pas reçu de lettre de Poudlard mais si on te pose la question tu peux dire que tu as passé un examen pour rentrer avec le professeur Croupton et lié se fait à un sorts d'occultation ce qui est vrai de plus.  
  
- Croupton ? Tu as envoyé ton meilleur Mangemort à Poudlard ?  
  
- Oui, pour assurer ta protection. As-tu bien compris les règles ?  
  
- Oui père. - Voldemort lui souri.  
  
- Maintenant vient serrer ton vieux père dans tes bras. »  
  
Henry rit d'un bon coup et s'approcha de son père et le serra dans ses bras. Puis ils reprirent leur repas en parlant de choses plus agréable pour oublier le départ de Henry le jours suivant. Son père était à ses yeux le père modèle, toujours près de lui quand il en avait eu besoin, près a lui donner tout ce qu'il voulait. Il commençaient à débattre sur un sujet de Quidditch quand son père sembla se souvenir de quelque chose.  
  
« - Henry, tu sais que je voudrais être près de toi dans des moments important dans ta vie mais le problème c'est que maintenant elle sera en partie à Poudlard. Pour cela je voudrais te faire la marque.. Pour que nous puissions nous rencontrer quand je pourrais. C'est le moyen le plus sur. »  
  
Henry accepta heureux de savoir que son père serait toujours avec lui en parti, bien sur, dans ses nouvelles épreuves à Poudlard. Voldemort prit sa baguette et un peu d'hésitation le prirent car s'était son fils et il ne voulait pas lui faire du mal mais il savait que c'était la meilleur solution. Il prononça des mots tandis que sa baguette pointée sur une des épaules d'Henry puis son fils cria de douleur pendant quelques instant. Soudain sur son épaule apparu un serpent entoure d'un rond argenté, le signe des meilleurs magicien noir. Voldemort souri à son fils qui lui rendit le sourire.  
  
« - Maintenant, je peux te donner deux cadeaux.  
  
- Tiens, voilà quelque chose que j'adore !  
  
- Ca fait encore mal ? - dit Voldemort en se retournant pour prendre les paquets.  
  
- Un petit picotement mais rien de très douloureux -menti Henry.- Alors c'est quoi comme cadeaux ?  
  
- Tu sais que tu parles le fourchelang depuis tes trois ans et que je t'es interdis d'avoir un serpent car...  
  
- Je ne saurais m'en occuper.  
  
- Oui, mais maintenant tu peux alors je te donne celui-ci. - répondit Voldemort en lui donnant un serpent.  
  
- Il est magnifique père !  
  
- Et l'autre c'est un hibou pour ton courrier postale. - dit-il a l'enfant qui semblait heureux comme jamais puis il regarda sa montre.- Henry il est tard demain tu partiras tôt.  
  
- Tu viendras avec moi papa ?  
  
- Henry, la gare sera gardé d'Aurore et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent que tu es mon fils sinon ils seraient capable de te faire avaler du vesitarum pour te faire dire ou je suis. Nous ne pouvons prendre ce risque.  
  
- Je comprend père. Je suppose que c'est un au revoir en tout cas jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.  
  
- oui. »  
  
C'était la première fois que père et fils se séparaient et pour Voldemort qui s'était fait de pierre pendant des années la seule personne qui le faisait redevenir humain était Henry. Henry s'approcha de son père qui se baissa pour le serrer dans ses bras puis Henry monta dormir.  
  
Il fut réveiller par son elfes de maison qui venait lui servir son petit déjeune dans sa chambre. Henry se leva péniblement et lit un peu la Gazette, quelques meurtre fait par les Mangemorts pas mal, ils avaient attaqué quelques Aurores. Puis il avala son café et ses pains chauds pour après prendre une bonne douche et s'habiller avec sa robe de sorcier noir. Il descendit les grands escalier et dit au revoir à sa maison et monta dans sa voiture pour rejoindre avec son chauffeur et garde du corps la gare. 


	3. Direction Poudlard

Direction Poudlard  
  
Il fut accompagné par son garde du corps jusqu'à la gare. Le Poudlard Express attendait les élèves, Henry put observer les grand Aurores du Ministère en train de dire au revoir à leur enfants, il aurait été si facile de les tuer tous ensemble. Il dit quelques mots à son garde du corps qui se dépêcha de lui trouver un compartiment vide et de placer ses bagages dans le train. Il continua à observer les Aurores et leurs enfants, et pendant quelques secondes il revit sa mère.. comme elle était avant sa mort, belle et souriante. Son garde du corps ne tarda pas à revenir pour l'emmener dans un compartiment vide ou il serait à l'aise avec son serpent qu'il avait nommé Cordoba.  
  
Henry été en train de parler du temps avec Cordoba quand il senti une douleur sur son épaule comme une puissante brûlure et il eu la certitude que son père n'était pas loin, il regarda dehors et vit un homme sous une cape noir entourait d'hommes qui ne pouvaient qu'être que des Mangemorts. Si un sorcier qui n'avait jamais été du rang de Voldemort regardait dans la même direction que lui il ne verrait pas son père, un simple sorts de confusion. Henry adressa un simple signe de la main à son père et lui put voir le sourire de celui-ci et sur ses lèvres se dessiner deux mots : bonne chance. Il en aurait besoin de cette bonne chance, il allait tout droit en enfer. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et il vit Draco rentrer. Henry se leva et serra sa main.  
  
« - Alors Draco, impatient de connaître l'école ?  
  
- Ne me fait pas rire Henry. On ne peut pas appeler cet établissement une école de magie.  
  
- J'ai dis la même chose à mon père mais tu sais c'est l'école de mes ancêtres et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de rester là où sont mes origines.  
  
- Oui mais regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne voudrais pas être en ce moment dans le train pour la Bulgarie ?  
  
- Tu connais bien la réponse. Les écoles en Bulgarie seraient les plus dignes de recevoir des élèves comme nous mais d'un autre côté question magie noir je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à mon père et au tien, non ?  
  
- On peut leur faire une ample confiance. Et alors ta protection va se faire comment à Poudlard avec ce vieux fou ?  
  
- Crabble et Groyle sont derrière la porte non ? » Draco fit oui avec un signe de tête. « En plus sincèrement avec mes pouvoirs et ta personne, je pense que les élèves pourraient être tuer de nos mains. Elèves..  
  
- Quoi ?  
  
- C'est que des sang-de-bourbe.. Ce ne sont pas des élèves. »  
  
Draco souri face à cette remarque Henry avait complètement raison, ce n'était pas des sorciers ce n'était que des simples Moldus. Il restèrent que tous les deux dans le compartiment pendant au moins une heure en train de discuter mais soudain quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Henry habituait à son manoir dit entrer. Mais il s'attendait à voir un élève qu'il pourrait martyriser mais face à lui se trouvait une professeur. Une rousse au yeux vert.  
  
«- Je peux savoir pourquoi deux élèves sont dehors en train d'empêcher des élèves de rentrer dans ce compartiment ?  
  
- Bien sur que vous pouvez savoir Madame..  
  
- Madame Potter »  
  
Henry se rappela soudain des noms que son père lui avait donnés alors il devait être sur ses gardes avec cette femme dans son wagon. Il prit la parole avant que Draco puisse prononcer un mot.  
  
« - Madame Potter, nous voulions nous changer et nos amis qui se trouvent dehors allait faire le guet tandis que nous nous habillons. En plus nous avions besoin d'un peu de silence, le reste des élèves rend impossible une communication.  
  
- Vous êtes dans un train et pour cela il faut comprendre que vous avez l'obligation d'apprendre à vivre avec autrui. Je n'aime pas votre ton non plus. Je voudrais que vous excusiez.  
  
- Pardon ?  
  
- Vous n'êtes pas sourd comme moi-même je ne le suis pas. Votre ton démontre une insolence sans limite, je vous demande de vous excuser ou bien d'accepter une détention puis des points négatif pour votre maison. Même si vous ne savez pas quelle va être votre maison l'année scolaire a déjà commencé pour moi. »  
  
Si le regard pouvait tuer, Liliane serait morte par celui d'Henry. Il ne voulait surtout pas pénaliser sa maison, Serpentard devait être la meilleur.  
  
« - Je vous pris de bien vouloir nous excuser.  
  
- Très bien. Que ceci ne se reproduise pas. »  
  
La Professeur sorti mais avant elle adressa un regard à Henry et à Draco. Henry regarda la fenêtre du wagon pendant quelques secondes et celle-ci explosa soudain puis se répara à la même vitesse. Henry semblait hors de lui.  
  
« - Moi fils de Voldemort m'excusez ? Pour qui elle se prend cette sorcière de troisième classe !  
  
- Henry calme-toi. On ne doit pas savoir ta vrai identité ici. Et surtout connaître tes pouvoirs. S'ils apprenaient que tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette.. tu es cuis mon vieux. » Dit Draco en regardant la vitre.  
  
« - Tu as raison je dois me contrôler un peu mais je te jure que quand on régnera avec les ténèbres cette femme sera une des première à mourir..   
  
- En parlant de baguette.. t'as la tienne ? Comme tu n'es pas allé au Chemin de Traverse.  
  
- Je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse il y a quelqu'un temps avec mon père, j'ai eu une baguette extraordinaire d'après lui. »  
  
------- Flash Back.---------  
  
Il était très tard et Henry pour la troisième de sa vie allait en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Son père limitait le plus possible les sorties d'Henry, pour sa sécurité, il avait le droit que de rendre visite à Draco ou bien d'aller avec son père au réunion de Mangemorts mais bien couvert, à part quelques Mangemorts personne n'avait jamais revu le visage de l'héritier depuis sa présentation à l'âge d'un an. Henry regarda son père quelques instant.. ils étaient si diffèrent physiquement et si pareil en même temps, Henry chassa ses pensées et se concentra sur la route qu'ils prenaient. Enfin, la voiture arriva en face d'un vielle maison assez petite et on pouvait voir au-dessus de la porte écrit : « Ollivander - Fabricants de baguette magique depuis 382 avant J.-C. ». Son père l'emmenait don acheter sa baguette, un moment très important pour n'importe quel magiciens. Un des Mangemorts ouvrit la porte et Henry rentra suivit de son père, la salle était petite et il y avait qu'une seule chaise. Autour d'eux pleins de boîtes qui sans doute contenaient des baguettes magiques, son père lui ordonna de s'asseoir sur la chaise et d'attendre. Soudain des bruits, quelque chose qui tombe, un cris étouffé et des boites éparpillés sur le sol. Henry sentit son estomac se nouer, les Mangemorts étaient en train de tuer un homme près de lui ? Il vit un homme sortir de l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongé la boutique. Un homme d'un certain âge qui s'avançait vers lui, son père ordonna les Mangemorts de sortir puis lorsque la pièce fut vide et qu'il ne restait qu'Henry, son père et l'homme qui ne pouvait être qu'Ollivander, Voldemort demanda à son fils de s'enlever sa cape et de montrer son visage.  
  
« - Nous sommes venu pour sa baguette Ollivander et je ne veux pas rester des heures dans cette salle boutique donc pour votre propre bien dépêchez- vous, sinon je me ferais un plaisir de vous forcer à vous dêpecher.  
  
- Ou.. heum.oui. »  
  
Henry put sentir la peur de l'homme dans sa propre peau, il tremblait de toute ses forces et il commença à prendre ses mesure avec tellement de mal qu'Henry se demanda s'il allait s'évanouir. Puis il donna à Henry quelques baguettes magique pour qu'il essaye. Elles faisaient toutes des explosions, Ollivander risquerait de perdre son magasin si Henry ne trouvait pas vite sa baguette parce qu'avec les dégâts qu'il faisait.. non, il risquerait de perdre sa vie ! Henry observa son père qui n'était pas un homme patient qui commençait à lever sa baguette d'un air menaçant. Puis Ollivander sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et couru vers l'arrière boutique. Une magnifique baguette était alors dans les mains d'Henry, lorsqu'il la prit il senti une chaleur. Ollivander lâcha un cri de surprise.  
  
« - Ollivander, quel est le problème ? - demanda Voldemort qui le tira fortement de sa robe de sorcier.  
  
- Je me rappel de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendu, chacune d'elle est..  
  
- Ollivander je m'en fou de vos sottises répétitive, je pense que je vais vous laissez quelques temps avec mes Mangemorts, ces derniers n'ont pas eu de loisirs correct.  
  
- La baguette que tiens le jeune homme dans sa main et la jumelle de la votre Monsieur ! »  
  
Se dépêcha de dire Monsieur Ollivander, ses paroles devaient avoir une grande importance car son père le regardait avec étonnement. Voldemort lâcha prise de Monsieur Ollivander qui continuait à trembler malgré lui. La magie qu'il avait fait venait de confirmer que le sort avait était un sucés. Henry était Fourchelang grâce à cela et maintenant il avait la baguette jumelle à la sienne.. il ira chez les Serpentards sans aucun doute.  
  
------- Fin du Flash Back.---------  
  
« - Ha bon ?  
  
- Oui, c'est la s?ur jumelle de mon père. Bien sur le pauvre Ollivender ne se saura jamais qu'il a vendu cette baguette au fils de Voldemort et il ne saura jamais pourquoi il avait du sang sur lui. Les Mangemorts se sont fait un plaisir fou ! Après quelques heures mon père lui a effacé la mémoire.  
  
- Normale. »  
  
Répondit Draco puis il passa un paquet de choco-grenouille à son meilleur ami qui regardait le paysage, il n'avait aucune envie de continuer à parler et il fallait obéir. Draco savait que dans quelques années il allait être soumis aux volontés de son meilleur ami mais personne d'autre le comprendrait comme lui et il deviendrait son bras droit. Il regarda à son tour le paysage.  
  
Le voyage se déroula sans autre incident et lorsqu'ils furent près de Poudlard ils se changèrent. Un géant du nom de Hagrid vient les rejoindre pour les emmener au château. Henry avait écouté parler de ce géant, son père et lui avait été élèves de Poudlard en même temps. Pour ce que Henry savait son père était la cause de l'exclusion d'Hagrid, remarque il n'a manqué à personne pensa Henry même si au fond de lui quelque chose lui faisait éprouver de la sympathie pour cet homme. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au château avec les barques. Dans l'escalier de l'entrée ils firent connaissance avec McGonnagall la directrice de l'école et bien sur une Gryffondor ! C'était la responsable de la maison.. vraiment à Poudlard aucun des employés étaient un bon Serpentard. Henry était tellement perdu dans ses remarques et réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas Dumbledore prononcer son nom. Le directeur regarda la foule d'élève et répéta le nom de Henry Riddle. Draco avait déjà rejoint la table des Serpentards. Henry s'approcha du choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête sans aucune crainte. Il était un Serpentard et il serait chez les Serpentards comme son père.  
  
«- Henry Riddle n'est pas ton vrai nom.   
  
- Ouais c'est ça. Fait ton travail et dis-moi la maison.  
  
- Insolence. Tu es un expert en magie noir et ton pouvoir va croître. Ton intelligence me ferait te mettre avec les Serdaigle. Tu as un grand courage et quelque chose en toi doit être dans les Gryffondors parce que mon choix pousse vers là.  
  
- Rien en moi est dans les Gryffondors ! Je suis un Serpentards de c?ur et d'esprit.  
  
- Oui, chez les Serpentard tu réaliseras beaucoup de grande choses. Serpentard tu dis ? Très bien. SERPENTARD »  
  
Henry souri et s'enleva son chapeau pour après rejoindre Draco dans la table des Serpentards. Il senti certains regard se placer sur lui et il adressa un regard discret vers la table des professeur. Quirell était assis à la place de Croupton mais pourquoi ce changement ? Son père lui avait pourtant dit que Croupton serait avec lui à Poudlard mais d'un autre côté Quirell était aussi bon. Il avait aperçu Severus Rogue un Mangemort certes mais un traître sans aucun doute. Henry savait très bien que Rogue était lié avec Dumbledore peut-être par un lien magique créé lors d'une bataille ? Dumbledore lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie ? Il avait donc des scrupules.. car pour un Mangemorts la parole ne compte pas trop même ne compte pas du tout. Tout les secrets qui avaient été livré à Rogue avait tout de suite couru vers l'ennemis par mal chance ! Il n'y avait pas de mal chance dans la guerre, pensa Henry, tout est calculé, stratagème, il n'y pas d'erreur seul la trahison. Rogue payerais la mort de dizaine de Mangemorts. cet homme ne lui avait jamais aspiré confiance comme si sa propre famille avait des différence avec Rogue mais c'était impossible son père avait déposé une immense confiance en Rogue. Mais par bonheur Rogue n'était pas le plus fidèle Mangemort, non, Quirell et Croupton avaient cette place. Il regarda au tour de lui, des Serpentards, la majorité des fils de Mangemorts puis il se rappela des paroles du choixpeau, il y avait quelque chose en lui de Gryffondor et Henry Riddle n'était pas son vrai nom.. Henry tu deviens fou, se dit-il, croire en un vieux et sale chapeau n'importe quoi puis il fini son assiette. Le repas prit fin sans que Henry dise un mot à ses camarades Serpentard qui avaient attribué ceci à une fatigue. Ils furent dirigé après vers leur dortoir. Henry eu le plaisir de savoir qu'il était dans la même chambre que d'excellents et fidèles Serpentards.  
  
--- Fin du troisième chapitre.  
  
Réponse aux Reviews : Eh. qqu ! ! : Merci pour tes compliments c'est très sympa de ta part. Je suis heureuse que la fanfic te plaise. Fleur : Coucou ! Tu me demandes pour Hermione. Sera-t-elle une amie d'Henry ? Je n'ai pas vraiment encore décidé ca.. Mais l'histoire risque de tourner beaucoup donc qui sait peut-être ? Luffynette. Merci ! Tu as été mon premier review et ca compte ca ! ! Tu es une qui m'as fait le plus plaisir avec ton message. Paomyn : Merci c'est sympa de ta part. Je vais vraiment essayer d'aller le plus vite possible, promis ! Vaness : J'ai déjà penser à tout Vaness.. Henry peut-être oui un Fourchelang et il n'ira pas chez les Gryffondors! ! L'explication tu l'auras plus tard. Wait and see. 


	4. Les cours

Les cours.  
  
« - Avant tout je me présente, je suis Liliane Potter. Professeur de Transformation, je tiens à vous dire que je ne tolère pas les retards, les absences, les devoirs non fait, le bruit, le manque de discipline et l'insolence. Je suis très sévère sur les sanctions et je ne donne jamais une troisième chance. Ceci dit nous pouvons commencer le cours. Aujourd'hui nous allons voir quelque chose de basique puisque c'est votre premier jour de classe. Pour moi ont en resterait sur la théorie pendant les premiers jours mais les situations dans le monde magique a fait que nos programmes soient transformer.. Pour vous préparer le mieux possible au futur danger. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 12, prenez des notes de ce qui vous paraît le plus important. Vous avez une demi-heure, après on fera des travaux pratique. »  
  
Le cours se déroula dans une atmosphère de complet silence puisque Madame Potter les observer avec une attention surprenante. Henry observa les Gryffondors, si tranquille pour ne pas perdre des points lors de leur premier jour de cours ainsi que les Serpentards. Il ouvrit le livre et vit le titre de la leçon puis il referma le livre.. Transformer une allumette en une aiguille, vraiment ! Henry prit une feuille et commença à écrire une lettre pour son père ou il décrivait le niveau de cette école. Puis les trentaines minutes s'écoulèrent rapidement et la professeur se leva.  
  
« - Très bien, je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous avez les connaissances élémentaire sur ce cours. Je mettrais sur vos bureaux une allumette. Si vous suivez les instructions qui se trouvent dans vos livres vous pourrez transformer l'allumette en aiguille. - elle prit une inspiration. - Souvenez-vous que vous devez visualiser l'objet dans ce cas l'aiguille pour qu'il puisse avoir transformation. Le plus probable c'est que seulement quelqu'un d'entre vous puisse y arriver, mais ne vous préoccupez pas vous avez du temps pour maîtriser la transformations. Si vous n'y arrivait pas, un conseil, pratiquait dans votre salle commune sans importuner vos camarades. - une seconde pause.- Si vous m'emmenez une aiguille commune je retirerais des points à votre maison, souvenez-vous un objet transformez est facile a différencier d'un objet qui est dans sa forme originel. Bon, commencez. »  
  
Les élèves sortirent leur baguette magique pour commencer à essayer, même si les essais n'étaient pas très bon. Il y avait des aiguilles en bois, des aiguilles sans pointes, des allumettes en métal bref toutes les transformations pas réussi possible pour les allumettes des peu qui avaient réussi à les changer n peu. Une des transformation les plus complète fut celle d'Hermione Granger, une élève de Gryffondor. Madame Potter remarqua la transformation d'Hermione et elle s'approcha d'elle pour la féliciter.  
  
« - Très bien mademoiselle Granger, une transformation presque totale. Peut- être avec un autre essais vous arriverez à la terminer. Souvenez-vous de prononcer les paroles magique tranquillement et en articulant.   
  
- Merci professeur. - souri Hermione heureuse d'être celle qui l'avait mieux fait.  
  
- Ceci est une compensation face à ce qu'a fait votre camarade, Monsieur Weasley. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. »  
  
Madame Potter sembla très fier de pouvoir donner des points aux Gryffondors et Henry ne pus ne pas se sentir enragé face à cette réaction. Il vit la professeur se dirigeait vers la meilleur transformation qui était celle de Neville Longubat, un fils d'Aurore, un des plus grand Aurore du Ministère. Madame Potter se trouvait proche d'Henry et il ne put s'empêcher de démontrer un peu de fatigue, elle se retourna énervé elle l'avait visiblement entendu. Elle le regarda énervé et s'aperçut que lui aussi la regardait, ce regard lui disait quelque chose, les yeux bleu lui rappelait vaguement ceux de James et cette manière de s'imposer au défit était digne d'un Serpentard. Puis elle reprit sa posture de professeur sévère.  
  
« - Monsieur Riddle. Mon cours vous semble-t-il ennuyeux ?  
  
- Non Madame. - répondit Henry avec peu d'enthousiasme.  
  
- Je peux aussi observer que vous n'avez pas avancé dans votre transformation.  
  
- Je suis désolé professeur mais votre cours me paraît trop basique. - répondit-il avec ses yeux bleues qui brillait de défit et sa voie semblait si ennuyait.  
  
- Si c'est comme ça, comment se fait-il que vous n'avez pas réussi à provoquer un changement dans votre allumette ? Même un de vos camarades, Monsieur Weasley, a réussi à la changer de couleur.  
  
- Je suis un Serpentard pas un Gryffondor Madame. - Il adressa un regard vers Weasley.- Changer de couleur ? Un changement primaire d'une magie minimum. »  
  
Henry avant que la professeur puisse dire quelque chose pencha sa baguette sur son allumette qui se changea en aiguille puis avec un autre mouvement il la transforma de nouveau en allumette sans dire un seul mot magique.  
  
« - C'est trop facile, c'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas donné la peine de la changer.  
  
- B.. bo. bon.. même comme ça Monsieur Riddle vous devez aller au niveau de vos camarades. Je veux que vous teniez bien sur votre chaise pendant que je serais dans cette salle. Demain après les cours je voudrais vous parler. Et 5 points pour les Serpentard. »  
  
Henry lui souri gentiment mais bien sur ironiquement. Cette femme lui faisait rappelai souvenirs mais il ne savait pas les quels mais pour le moment il sentait qu'ils étaient différents.. elle voulait sans doute la mort de son père avec l'autre sorcier fou. Draco lui annonça qu'ils avaient cours avec Rogue puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Potion.  
  
« Bien. Je vois que cette année nous avons beaucoup d'élèves, je doute que la moitié d'entre vous puisse passer mon cours avec une note descente. Pendant ce cours vous n'allez pas seulement mélanger des ingrédients, vous devez apprendre à apprécier les odeur et les textures. A mesurer convenablement. Apprendre des quantité qui peuvent être la différence entre le succès et la mort. Trouver les ingrédients essentiels pour un résultat donné. Il est très probable que seulement quelques élèves ici présent pourront apprécier cet art. - il s'arrêta quelques instant en regardant les élèves un par un puis il s'arrêta en regardant Henry Riddle qui le regardait avec défit.- Je vais commencer par faire l'appel pour vérifier qu'aucun élève a décidé de manquer au premier jour de classe. Je doute que vous voudriez perdre des points avant d'avoir commencé, n'est ce pas Monsieur Riddle ? »  
  
Le reste de ses camarades Serpentards le regardaient surpris, c'était la première fois que Rogue se dirigeait de cette manière à un élève de la maison des Serpentards. Henry savait pourquoi, il doutait de la fidélité de Rogue dans les rang de son père.. il avait toujours été présent lors des réunion avec le cercle des ténèbres mais sous un autre nom, peut-être que Rogue savait ou avait déduit qu'il était le fils de Voldemort. Oui, Rogue, donne moi un seule indice de ton infidélité et je te jure que tu ne passes pas la semaine, je donnerais l'ordre de te tuer sur-le-champ. Puis Rogue repris a parole après avoir fait l'appel.  
  
« - Nous avons un élève très influent je crois. Monsieur Riddle, pourquoi ne dites vous pas à vos camarades ce que vous avez du faire pour rentrer à Poudlard ?  
  
- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire professeur.  
  
- Vous savez tout comme moi que vous n'avez reçu aucune lettre pour votre admission à Poudlard. »  
  
Après les derniers mots de Rogue, les murmures commencèrent dans toute la classe. Les Gryffondors semblaient se donner une joie avec cette nouvelle peut-être maintenant ils allaient inventer des histoires sur son père. Des histoires dont il serait le Mangemort ce qui n'était pas faux ce qui fit sourire discrètement Henry. Il resta calme mais il se leva et la haine prit le dessus sur ses yeux bleus.  
  
« - Une lettre ? Seulement pour ça.. Voilà pourquoi vous posez cette question professeur ?  
  
- Seulement pour ça ? Quel autre raison j'aurais Riddle ? Maintenant si ce n'est pas un inconvénient pour vous, je voudrais que vous nous éclairiez sur ce sujet, à moi-même ainsi qu'à toute la classe. »  
  
Rogue le regardait avec haine, peut-être parce que son plan n'avait pas fonctionné ? Il voulait laisser Henry mal à l'aise avec ses camarades. Henry au contraire n'avait jamais semblait si sure de lui.  
  
« - Professeur, je suppose que vous connaissez les sorts d'occultation. Mon père en utilise fréquemment depuis avant ma naissance. Des sorts si puissant que personne ne peut les percer. » - répondit Henry calmement comme s'il parlait du climat.   
  
« - Mais même comme ça on aurait du vous envoyez une lettre et vous auriez du la recevoir. Les Hiboux de cette école son entraînaient pour passer à travers n'importe quel sort d'occultation, même s'il est bon ou puissant. » - dit Rogue qui semblait à chaque fois de plus en plus énervé  
  
« - Je doute vraiment qu'on nous aient envoyé une lettre, pour des raisons de sécurité mon père a pris les mesures nécessaire pour que personne ne trouve notre Manoir ou même ne connaisse notre existence, ces mesures s'appliquent bien sur aussi à cette école. En conséquence mon nom aurait put être inscrit dans les listes lors de ma naissance mais disparu avant que j'apprenne à marcher correctement. De plus, il n'y a qu'un hibou qui puisse rentrer dans le Manoir de ma famille et ce n'est pas celui de votre école.  
  
- Riddle c'est impossible ! Les hiboux de cette école peuvent trouver ses destinataire même s'ils sont sous le sort du Fidelitas.  
  
- Vous êtes un professeur Rogue, vous devez savoir qu'il y a des sorts de protection et d'occultation plus puissant que celui que vous avez nommé. Celui que nous utilisons, n'est pas un sort que je sois près de crier dans cette classe face à ces élèves.  
  
- On verra Riddle.»  
  
Le reste du cours se passa sans aucun autre accident mais Rogue semblait observer Henry constamment et puis la sonnerie retenti et les élèves commencèrent à sortir. Henry regarda Rogue avec un regard qui le fit trembler, ce regard était proche à celui de Voldemort mais ce n'était qu'un enfant. Henry n'avait plus de cours cette journée là il décida de rencontrer le professeur Quirell. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Et à sa surprise il retrouva Croupton debout en train de chercher un livre, Henry s'approcha et regarda le Mangemort.  
  
« - Barry, ca va ?  
  
- Monsieur Riddle, je vois que vous êtes bien arrivé, prince. Je vais donc prévenir votre père. - Croupton s'approcha de Henry et s'agenouilla à ses pieds pendant quelques minutes.  
  
- Si vous le voulez. Comment vont les choses à Poudlard ? »  
  
Demanda Henry et Croupton lui montra une chaise confortable pour s'asseoir en lui servant aussi une tasse de thé. Croupton le regarda et prit la parole pour lui répondre.  
  
« - Jeune maître, on ne peut rien savoir pour le moment. Rogue et moi travaillons sans arrêt pour pouvoir devenir proche de Dumbledore mais il semble se méfiait et il ne fait ses confidences qu'à Potter, Black et Lupin.  
  
- Les trois grand prestiges du Ministères, les trois grands Aurores. Ils sont ici ?  
  
- Potter de temps en temps. Il visite sa femme, Lily Potter professeur de transformation.  
  
- Oui je l'ai déjà rencontré.  
  
- Elle vient de famille Moldus.  
  
- Je me doutais bien avec cet air. Black et Lupin ne font pas de visites au château ?  
  
- On peut les apercevoir de temps en temps, ils viennent rendre visite à la femme de James Potter avec lui.  
  
- Je vois. Rien d'autre ?  
  
- Non, je suis désolé mais nous faisons ce que nous pouvons avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
- Rogue ne sais pas que je suis là, n'est ce pas ?  
  
- Vous m'avez ordonné de ne pas lui annoncer la venue de l'héritier pour lui vous n'êtes qu'un simple élève. »  
  
Henry se leva. Rogue pensait donc qu'il était qu'un élève, alors pourquoi avait-il eu cette attitude dans la classe ? Peut-être avait-il senti mon pouvoir ? Croupton observait Henry, il le connaissait depuis le début. Le petit lui avait été présenté personnellement après la réunion avec tout les Mangemorts et plus tard il l'avait pris comme apprentis. Henry était alors pour lui comme un petit frère. Il avait senti la douleur quand celui-ci avait perdu sa mère.. à croire qu'il avait souffert avec Henry ce qu'il n'avait pas souffert lors de la mort de sa propre mère ! Henry s'était déjà assis quand Croupton sorti de ses pensées puis sans s'apercevoir que le Mangemorts avait pensé à autre chose, Henry reprit la parole.  
  
« - Très bien. Je ne veux plus que tu fasses confiance à Rogue. Aucun projet que mon père lance sur Poudlard doit être connu par lui et surtout il ne doit pas savoir que je suis le fils de Voldemort. Fait aussi en sorte que toute information que mon père envoi ne lui soit pas transmise. S'il fait allusion a Henry Riddle un jour dit lui que je suis doué pour la magie mais que je ne suis qu'un enfant gâté. Et s'il demande des nouvel de l'héritier dit que je suis en Bulgarie.  
  
- A l'école de magie ? - Exact, j'espère que tu suivras mes ordres. »  
  
Croupton sembla penser quelques instant, sûrement au fait qu'il devait avertir le père d'Henry et assimiler puis après avoir analyser la situation Croupton répondit à la question du prince.  
  
« - Vous savez que mes ordres sont de vous obéir maître. Vous vous méfiez donc du professeur Rogue ?  
  
- C'est bizarre qu'à chaque mission ou il soit présent ou bien informé les Aurores arrivent en nombre.  
  
- Je l'avais moi aussi remarqué. Votre père m'a autorisé de venir sous ma vrai identité.. Rogue ne sait pas que Croupton est un Mangemort par contre il sait que Quirell en est un.  
  
- Vous prenez alors une potion pour vous transformer en Quirell, cela explique pourquoi j'ai vu Quirell à la table des professeurs. Je vous avoue que cela m'a surpris. Mais Quirell peut prendre contact avec Rogue.  
  
- Rogue ne sait pas que Quirell est en mission pour cela il met facile de prendre son identité de plus Quirell ne peut prendre contact avec Rogue sans la permission du Lord. Pour en rajouter, Quirell c'est que je suis à Poudlard sous son identité donc au courant de toute cette opération.  
  
- Mais, comment expliquez vous la présence de Croupton ici ?  
  
- Le Ministère veut que je rende des visites pour la sécurité de Poudlard. C'est pour cela que vous m'avez trouvé ainsi. Mais je me préparais à prendre la potion.  
  
- Comment se fait-il que Rogue ne sait pas que tu es un Mangemort Barry ?  
  
Croupton regarda Henry puis il souri, il adorait apprendre des choses à son ex apprentis car Henry savait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait lui apprendre sur les entraînements Aurores et lui apprendre quelque chose pour lui était une manière de se rapprocher du jeune garçon. Henry de son côté considérait énormément Croupton et Quirell pour lui, ils étaient tout les deux des grands frères.  
  
« - Quand j'ai été appelé par votre père, j'ai demandé de la discrétion car mon propre père faisait parti du Ministère et je savais que certains Mangemorts transmettaient des informations à Dumbledore. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque que mon père sache mes activités.  
  
- Bien pensé et cette idée nous sauve aujourd'hui. Maintenant, tâche de donner le plus de points possible aux Serpentards, on va reprendre le prestige qui nous a été volé et trouve moi une autorisation pour être un joueur de Quidditch, un attrapeur si possible, j'aime bien ce poste. On doit pouvoir cette année remporter la coupe des quatre maisons ainsi que la coupe de Quidditch. Je suis heureux de savoir que tu es le directeur de notre maison ca rendra la tâche plus facile.  
  
- Oui, maître. Je ferais cette demande à Dumbledore. Je ferais allusion a vos talents au Quidditch, il ne pourra pas me dire non sur ce point là.  
  
- Très bien, je dois partir. A notre prochain cours professeur. » - dit Henry en sortant de la salle de son professeur.  
  
Barry Croupton et Quirell étaient les hommes les plus loyaux de son père et les plus intelligents du cercle des Ténèbres. Croupton et Quirell avaient bien fait de se montrer volontaire pour la mission à Poudlard, le fait que Croupton prenne l'identité de Quirell était aussi très bien joué. C'était là la seule différence avec Quirell. Croupton était un genre d'agent secret dont seulement quelques individus savaient quel était son camp. Voldemort l'avait placé à Poudlard deux ans avant l'arrivé d'Henry sûrement pour ses compétences il pensait qu'Henry serait bien protège, et il ne se trompait pas. Croupton serait capable de donner sa vie pour l'héritier. Henry marchait dans les couloir en pensant à ça. Croupton et Quirell avaient suivi tout les deux les entraînements d'Aurores donc il étaient des spécialistes en tout ce qui était les opérations du Ministère. Ils avaient des vies si parfaites pour le Ministère, anciens Aurores maintenant avec un poste dans le Ministère. Ils étaient devenus comme ça les meilleurs amis, dus aux circonstances, mais ils ne se parlaient jamais en publique car ils savaient que Quirell était brûlé (les Aurores savaient qu'il était un Mangemort à cause d'une fuite.). C'était justement parce que Quirell était brûlé qu'Henry ne faisait plus confiance à Rogue qui avait été dans une mission avec Quirell et ainsi découvert qu'il était Mangemort donc c'était lui la fuite. Rogue était sans doute un double agent, il était certain qu'il donnait les plans d'attaques avant leur exécution à Dumbledore mais pourquoi ? Il détestait Potter, Lupin et Black mais maintenant il semblait les aider. Henry c'était mis dans la tête de prouver à son père le vrai rôle de Rogue, son père serait fier de lui et il serait tout de suite présenter au monde comme le fils de Voldemort. Pour le moment il n'était connu que dans le cercle des Mangemorts comme le prince des ténèbres et de même pour L'Ordre du Ph?nix. Il retrouva Draco assit dans la salle commune des Serpentards.  
  
« - T'étais ou ?  
  
- Je dois te donner des explications Draco ?  
  
- Je suis désolé prince mais mon père m'as demandé..  
  
- Je rigole Draco. J'étais voir Quirell pour savoir quelques trucs.  
  
- Il t'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
  
- Pas vraiment. On doit faire attention a quelques Aurores et à la profes de transformation pour que nos plans ne soient pas compromis.  
  
- Que diras ton père s'il sait ?  
  
- Il sera heureux que je fasse de jeune recrutes pour notre cause. Les Mangemorts que mon père a sous son pouvoir ne dureront pas jusqu'à ma monté au pouvoir. Il sera heureux j'en suis sur. »  
  
Henry et Draco restèrent des heures en train de penser comme s'y prendre au recrutement de nouveaux Mangemort et ils partirent se coucher car ils allaient avoir encore quelques années pour y réfléchir. Le dîner fut une opportunité de plus pour observer la racaille de l'école d'après Henry. Il pouvait voir les Moldus, cette Hermione Granger en était une évidemment et maintenant amie de ce Weasley qui se reproduisaient comme des lapins fils d'un amoureux de Moldus ! Henry avala quelque chose et dirigea son regard vers la table des professeurs. Liliane Potter l'observait, elle semblait réfléchir à quelque chose et ce Rogue qui lui adressait un regard meurtrier si seulement il savait que l'héritier était dans la salle, que ferait-il ? Il allait le crier à ce vieux Dumbledore. Dumbledore avait certes de grand pouvoirs, Henry, les sentait mais delà à dire qu'il allait se mettre sur le chemin du Prince des ténèbres ! N'importe quoi ! Il allait tout comme son père luttait contre les sale Moldus qui osaient faire du mal au sorciers tout comme son grand-père avait fait du mal à sa grand-mère et à ses sales Moldus qui avait obligé son père à vivre dans un orphelinat.  
  
La mâtiné du jours suivant fut une journée tranquille mais lors du cours de transformations il se rappela qu'il devait avoir une conversation avec la professeur après. Le cours de cinquante minutes se déroula doucement pour Henry, encore une leçon basique, transformer une plume en stylo.. puis la cloche sonna et il s'approcha de Madame Potter.  
  
« - Vous teniez à me voir ?  
  
- Oui, Monsieur Riddle. Je suis une professeur qui n'accepte aucune insolence dans mon cours de la part d'un élève.  
  
- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'être insolent..  
  
- Votre attitude démontre portant le contraire. Je peux voir que vous êtes doué mais vous devez attendre les leçons les plus avancés  
  
- Je vais attendre combien de temps ? cinq ans ?  
  
- Monsieur Riddle ! Vous pouvez être très distingué mais je peux vous dire que vous ne vous sous-estimer pas.  
  
- Quand on sait de quoi on est capable, il n'y a pas de raison pour se sous- estimer.  
  
- Vous pensez cela ? Alors pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
  
- Je ne sais pas.. peut-être pour une mission.  
  
- La quel ?  
  
- Une mission que vous ne comprendriez pas Madame. »   
  
Henry soupira s'ils avaient été dans son Manoir elle serait déjà morte, tue par son insolence. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se faire remarquer comme ça, a ce rythme d'ici un mois Dumbledore saurait à qui il avait affaire.. Il fallait se reprendre, avaler son statut et comprendre pour une fois qu'il n'était plus au Manoir. Il n'était plus l'héritier, plus le fils de Voldemort en tout cas pas entre ces murs. Il reprit la parole.  
  
« - Excusez moi Madame. Je suis seulement sous beaucoup de stress et le fait de devoir refaire mon instruction dans la magie m'es pénible.. je voudrais que vous m'excusiez pour mon comportement très insolent à votre égard.  
  
- Très bien. J'accepte vos excuses. Vous pouvez sortir Monsieur Riddle.  
  
- Merci Madame, je vous promet de faire un changement drastique sur mon comportement. »  
  
Henry sorti de la salle laissant madame Potter étonnait par sa façon de parler. Il était un bon acteur et il le savait, soudain il comprit pourquoi son père l'avait envoyé à Poudlard. Les ennemis plus proche que les amis. Il devait apprendre à se maîtriser dans ces situations et il venait de faire un bon début.  
  
--------- Fin du quatrième Chapitre.------------ 


	5. Lilliane et James Potter

Liliane et James Potter  
  
Dumbledore était dans sa salle près de son Phoenix. Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'il avait pris ce bureau en main et pourtant pour lui la salle était différente peut-être parce que maintenant c'était lui qui prenait place derrière le bureau et que les élèves étaient sa responsabilité. Il avait eu le plaisir de voir des élèves grandir et de voir leurs enfants venir à l'école, mais il n'y avait qu'un enfant qu'il aurait désiré voir : le fils de James. Il se souvenait de son impuissance face à la mort du fils de son filleul et la douleur de celui quand Rogue leur avait annoncé la mort d'Harry. James et Lily avaient mis du temps à se remettre de leur perte mais peu à peu tout les deux avaient repris leurs chemins, Lily voulait être entouré d'enfants et en plus il fallait avouer qu'avoir une ex- Aurore était bienvenue à Poudlard. James de son coté avait décidé qu'il devait se venger et il n'arrêtait jamais le travail sauf quand il venait rendre visite à Lily et là il semblait redevenir le même James qu'avant, le garçon qui riait et qui faisait les autres rires. Dumbledore se demandait souvent comment serait la vie avec Harry en vie, peut-être que la famille Potters serait un peu plus tranquille et il resterait un espoir pour le monde sorcier. Voldemort faisait tellement de mort chaques jours. Si Harry avait survécu peut-être il aurait pu faire face à l'Héritier ? Il pensa tout de suite au nom de Riddle. l'ancien nom de Voldemort et ce jeune garçon Henry portait ce nom. Serais ce possible que. ce soit lui l'héritier ? Non, Voldemort ne serait pas si stupide, mettre son fils son mon nez, il se douterait bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui montrer la bonne magie, le retirer du monde obscur ou il l'a placé. Un mois était déjà passé depuis la rentrée scolaire et les premières années semblaient plus confiant. Et ce Riddle qui était le meilleur élève de l'école était très impressionnant, cette intelligence naturelle mais son pouvoir semblait ne pas être développe car Dumbledore ne sentait rien venir de ce petit. Il prit la gazette entre les mains et lu ce qui le fatigué autant : Cinq Aurores morts après avoir étaient torturé. Rogue ne les avait malheureusement pas prévenus d'une attaque de la part des Mangemorts. simplement un silence de la part de Voldemort comme s'il l'avait prévu cette attaque à la dernière minute. Les intégrants de l'Ordre du Phoenix devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Dumbledore soupira et pensa aux familles des Aurores. Il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et des pas dans l'escalier et reconnu Liliane, cette façon douce de marcher. Elle rentra dans le bureau souriante et belle comme toujours, James avait de la chance.  
  
« - Bonjour Albus.  
  
- Liliane, à quoi dois-je cette visite ?  
  
- Je voulais vous annoncez que Monsieur Croupton fils est reparti cette après-midi et il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il sera de retour dans quelques jours pour son inspection.  
  
- Très bien. Autre chose Liliane ? Parce que je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu me dire que ça.  
  
- C'est correct Albus. Je voulais vous demander si Croupton connaissait bien la famille Riddle ? Il passe un temps incroyable avec Henry à chaque fois qu'il nous rend visite.  
  
- Croupton m'a informé qu'il était très attaché au jeune Riddle, je n'ai pas voulu rentrer dans sa vie privé mais il m'a fait comprendre qu'entre lui et Henry Riddle il y avait un lien comme celui de la famille. Il ne suffit que voir Henry avec Croupton lors de chaque visite, il semble plus à l'alaise. On a l'impression que pour deux c 'et nécessaire.  
  
- Oui, je comprend.. Les membres de L'Ordre arriveront demain matin, il y a eu des changements pour leur sécurité.  
  
- Très bien. Je pense alors que je vais dormir.  
  
- Excusez-moi Albus. »  
  
Liliane se retourna pour partir vers la chambre. Pourquoi cet intérêt envers Riddle qui n'était que son élève ? Mais quelque chose la poussait vers ce petit comme s'il savait quelque chose qu'elle devait savoir. Peut- être elle était en train de devenir folle pour de bon ? Mais il fallait avouer que la perte d'Harry n'avait pas été facile comme elle avait voulu le montrer. Elle avait avant tout pleurer, crier, frapper James car il était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor et il avait eu Peter comme un de ses meilleurs amis, elle l'avait accusé comme le véritable coupable puis elle s'était accusé elle-même pour être tombé amoureuse de James. Elle compris ensuite le mal qu'elle avait fait à James et elle se rapprocha de lui rapidement et à sa grande surprise James ne lui en voulait pas.. Il comprenait. Elle avait essayé d'être forte en sa présence mais quand James sortait de la maison elle retrouvait les jouets d'Harry dans les boites de cartons de son déménagements et elle s'écroulait à nouveau par terre. Elle avait réussi à cacher pendant des mois sa dépression à James mais un jour il rentra plus tôt à la maison et il retrouva Lily en train de pleurer. Il compris alors que comme lui elle avait besoin d'une activité pour la faire oublier et qui sait, peut-être reprendre une vie normale. Dumbledore avait tout de suite aidé James et sa femme. Liliane avait été placé comme professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard et elle s'occupait de régler certains détails pour L'Ordre du Phoenix. Ca avait arrangé McGonnagall de n'être que la directrice des Gryffondors et de Poudlard, cela lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre. Mais même avec le travail, Lily pensait à son fils comme James qui pensait sûrement à lui mais les années étaient passé et ils avaient appris à accepter la mort d'Harry mais maintenant Henry ramenait tout. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas lui mais sa présence qui ramenait tout les souvenirs dans l'esprit de Liliane. Le jour de la naissance de Harry ils l'avaient eu lui comme bonne nouvelle mais aussi une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle rentra alors dans sa chambre et aperçu un changement.. Son lit était fait avant quelle parte voir Dumbledore et maintenant, elle prit alors sa baguette entre les mains. Elle s'approcha lentement de la salle de bain d'où provenait des bruits et elle ouvrit la porte d'un seul geste.  
  
« - James ! Mais ca ne va pas ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !  
  
- Merci pour cette bienvenu Madame Potter. »  
  
James rigolait et Liliane fut contaminait par ce rire sincère. James la serra fortement dans ses bras et la poussa vers le lit en lui faisant des chatouilles et il lui reprocha de sa bienvenue horrible d'après lui. Elle rigolait en tombant sur le lit et embrassant James à son tour. Elle le serra dans ses bras et demanda.  
  
« - Tu te souviens quand Harry est né ? Tu es parti quelques minutes après de l'avoir vu pour voir Remus.»  
  
James la regarda surpris par la question.. Jamais depuis quatre ans ils avaient prononcer le prénom de leur fils et maintenant elle lui demandait s'il se rappelait du moment le plus heureux de sa vie ! Il la regarda, ses yeux émeraudes demandaient qu'il parle et il ne pouvait ne pas lui répondre.  
  
« - Bien sur que je me souviens de cette journée folle.. Ou Harry est né et moi j'ai couru chez Remus rejoindre les Maraudeurs. C'était la même journée ou on a découvert qu'il y avait un traître parmi les Maraudeurs.»  
  
----------Flash Back.---------- Ce matin donc, Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, secoué par l'épaule. Au- dessus de lui, il y avait James. Mais James tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il portait ses lunettes de travers, avaient les yeux rouges et les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. La robe en bataille, aussi « il n'avait pas dû se changer » et couverte de poussière. Les joues sales sur lesquelles se voyaient des traces de larmes. Sirius pensa que lui devais être à peu près dans le même état, après une telle nuit. Mais James, lui avait une lumière dans ses yeux fatigués. comme une immense joie inexplicable. - « Ca s'est mal passé ? » Murmura James en regardant au tour de lui et tendant sa main vers Sirius pour qu'il se lève. Peter dormait encore sur l'unique chaise de la maison de Remus. - « Comme tu le vois » Répondit Sirius en prenant la main de James pour se lever « Lunard a décidé de faire la fête, hier soir. » James souri à son meilleur ami et Sirius le regarda « Mais toi ? Tu as l'air d'un zombie ! » - Je suis papa depuis ce matin, Sirius ! - Mes Félicitations ! » Le mot venait de Peter, qui venait de se réveiller. « - On peut aller le voir ? - Bien sûr ! Lily nous attend. Elle se repose. Et Rémus ? Il est réveillé ? » Demanda James regardant la porte de la chambre ou se trouvait Remus. Remus normalement est réveillé toujours à neuf heures après la pleine lune. Il était dix heures. Les trois amis frappé à sa porte, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Aucune réponse. Alors, ils décidèrent de rentrés. Lunard n'avait pas disparu, mais il n'était pas en très bon état. Il gisait sur le sol, sa robe déchirée tachée de sang de toutes parts. Quant à son mobilier, il pouvait dors et déjà en faire son deuil. Peter enflamma un petit fagot dans la cheminée, et James et Sirius prirent Lunard par les épaules pour l'emporter à Ste Mangouste par la poudre de cheminette. Arrivait la bas des infirmières allongèrent Remus sur un brancard, et un médecin l'examina en murmurant quelque chose à propos des pleines lunes violentes. Lunard, toujours inconscient, partit en salle de réanimation, James fut le premier à réagir. « - Peter ne nous a pas rejoint ? » Demanda James en constatant la disparition de Peter.  
  
« - Non, il m'a dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire. » - Répondis Sirius. Peter avait disparu encore une fois.  
  
« - Mais.. Mais, arg ! Et c'est lui qui demande de voir mon fils ! » Sirius ri un peu, en voyant la tête de surprise de James qui continua. « Lily doit encore dormir. Si on allait manger quelque chose à la cafétéria de l'hôpital ? Je te raconterais ce qui s'est passé !  
  
Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête. Apres la nuit qu'ils avaient tous les deux passés, un petit déjeuner consistant été une récompense. Peu de minutes plus tard ils se trouvèrent assis face à leurs assiettes.  
  
« - Lily ne m'a pas laissé une minute de repos depuis hier soir » Plaisanta James. « Les contractions ont commencé vers neuf heures, et à une heure du matin, je l'emmenais à l'hôpital ! Tu la connais elle est têtue ! Elle disait que ce n'était pas encore l'heure ! » Sirius le regarda et pensa que vraiment James avait du passer par toutes les angoisses possible hier soir, bien qu'il blaguait face à une bonne assiette « et quand l'infirmière m'a dit que c'était un garçon, j'ai fondu en larmes. Jamais pensé que j'aurais pu pleurer dans un hôpital ! » Sirius commença à penser au papa James en pleure et eu un rire moqueur, James souri a son tour mais reprit son sérieux. « Mais soyons plus sérieux. Lily et moi, on en a beaucoup parlé, on a un grand service à te demander » Sirius pris un sérieux qui ne lui était pas naturel et retira la cène du papa James de son esprit. « On aimerais bien que tu sois le parrain de Harry, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr.  
  
Si ca ne le dérangeait pas ? Mais bien sur que ca le dérangeait pas ! Sirius se leva d'un bond et serra James comme son frère, James comprit que Sirius avait accepté mais qu'il était trop émus pour en parler. Ils finirent alors leurs assiette en parlant de l'avenir de Harry puis ils furent interrompu.  
  
« - Excusez-moi. vous êtes de la famille de Monsieur Lupin, Rémus ?  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius en se levant, l'infirmier dut percevoir que sa question avait provoquait une inquiétude.. Il se dépêcha alors de répondre.  
  
« - Il vient de se réveiller et il vous réclame.  
  
- Il va bien ? » James était inquiète, il pensait que peut être si Cornedrue avait été pressent Remus ne se serait pas tellement auto mutile.  
  
« - Oui, il ne craint plus rien, mais il va devoir récupérer quelques jours bien au chaud, et au lit. »  
  
Sirius et James se précipitèrent au chevet de Lunard, l'infirmier les suivait ou bien essayer et en voyant que les deux amis savaient parfaitement la direction de la chambre de Remus Lupin il les abandonna dans un des couloirs. Rémus était allongé, très pâle, dans des draps très blancs. Si ça n'avait été pour ses cheveux châtains, Sirius et James n'auraient pu ne pas le voir dans toute cette blancheur. Sirius le regarda, Remus était si pale.. Mais il se mordit la lèvre pour ne rien dire. James comme toujours avait la meilleur attitude face aux situation difficile.  
  
« - Tu choisis un très mauvais jour pour être cloué au lit ! » S'écriât James à peine rentre dans la chambre.  
  
« - Tu peux le dire James, vraiment très mauvais moment . » Continua Sirius  
  
« - Pourquoi vous dites ça ? » Sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.  
  
« - Parce que si tu avais été dans ton état normal tu aurais peut-être eu la chance de tenir mon fils dans tes bras !  
  
- C'est vrai ? Il est né » Remus eu un petit sourire qui se dessina sur son visage. « Alors, je me rattraperais plus tard ! Félicitations ! Et vous, ça va ? Je n'ai pas fait trop de dégâts, hier soir ? » Remus regarda Sirius.  
  
« - Hélas ! Si ! Tu peux faire le deuil de ton mobilier, j'en ai bien peur ! Ah, non, pas complètement, ta chaise est encore intacte : Peter a dormi dessus.   
  
- Et Lily ? » Demanda Remus qui ne voulait plus riens avoir d'hier soir.  
  
« - Elle va bien, aussi. Elle va sûrement bientôt se réveiller d'ailleurs on va aller la voir » Tranquillisa James. Remus avait une grande considération pour Lily, elle avait été depuis toujours sa meilleur amie.  
  
« - D'accord. Moi, je crois que je vais dormir. » Répondit Remus en fermant les yeux pour dormir.  
  
James et Sirius sortirent de la chambre de Remus qui lui commença à dormir malgré la douleur. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius rentra dans la chambre de Lily ou se trouvait le petit Harry dans ses bras.  
  
« - Sirius, tu es venu. Alors comment va le parrain de Harry ? Parce que je suppose que tu as accepte.. » Lily le regardait avec un regard perçant mais qui ne cachait pas un sourire.  
  
« - Tu penses qu'il serait toujours ici s'il n'avait pas accepter ? » James frappa Sirius à l'épaule.  
  
« - James m'aurait démonté avant que je dise non, ce qui n'ai jamais passer par ma tête. » Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire de bel.  
  
« - Bon, cher Black tu dois prendre ton filleul dans les bras. Aller ! » Ordonna James. Sirius s'approcha du lit de Lily et prit Harry dans les bras. Ca lui faisait tout drôle. Sirius croyait connaître ses deux plus chers amis, mais là, il l'avait bien surpris. Ils avaient donné la vie à ce petit être et maintenant ils étaient bien des adultes ! Comme moi ? Non eux ils sont des adultes et les parents du plus magnifique enfant qu'il n'ait jamais été donné de voir. Bien que James ne devait pas se considérer un adulte mais là il devait accepter qu'il avait des responsabilité et que maintenant il ne pouvait pas reculer. Harry était là, dans les bras de Sirius, une touffe de cheveux noirs sur la tête « aussi désordonné que ceux de son père » Pensa Sirius. Ses tous petits poings fermés. Il ouvrit les yeux pendant quelques secondes, avant de les refermer, ébloui par la lumière. « - Mais il a les yeux de Lily ! » James et Lily le regardèrent, Sirius Black était émerveille par autre chose qu'une fille et très surpris aussi, il rigolèrent et Harry se mit a pleurer. « Oh, la je ne suis pas encore près pour ça Harry. » Sirius donna Harry a sa mère.  
  
« - T'inquiète Sirius, tu auras la pratique. Tu es devenu adulte maintenant. » Visiblement James le connaissait si bien, qu'il avait deviner ses pensées. « T'as une responsabilité comme moi j'en ai maintenant si quelque chose m'arrive tu prendras soin de mon fils alors attention a toi parce que si tu oses être un mauvais exemple pour lui. » James lui souriait.  
  
« - Tu me fais si peur James. » Ironisa Sirius.  
  
« - Lily, on va aller voir Remus dans l'autre ail de l'hôpital » James regarda Lily.  
  
« - Remus ? Encore sa maladie ? Mauvaise nuit hier soir ? » Demanda Lily rapidement visiblement inquiète. Remus était aussi important pour elle comme elle pour lui.. James se souvenait de l'époque ou cela l'avait fait perdre la tête, ce n'avait pas était facile pour un adolescent avoir un de ses meilleurs amis si proche de sa petite copine.  
  
« - Oui, très mauvaise.. » Répondit Sirius en se souvenant de la rage du loup-garou.  
  
« - Mais il va bien, n'est ce pas ? » Lily se leva d'un bond, le regard de Sirius n'avait pas aidé, Lily était inquiète.  
  
« - Oui, il est hors danger Lily. » La rassura James.  
  
« - Allez lui faire un peu compagnie.. Moi je suis bien garder avec mon petit Harry. » Lily montra Harry qu'elle serrait dans ses bras puis regarda James. « Embrasse Remus de ma part s'il te plaît James.  
  
- Bien sur Li » James s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres pour après adresser un sourire a son fils.  
  
Sirius et James sortirent de la chambre de Lily pour courir vers celle de Remus. Le restant de la journée fut ainsi, se déplacer d'aile en aile. Ils pouvaient maintenant se permettre de se vanter de connaître tous les couloirs de cette hôpital. Il était sept heure du soir et Remus dormait paisiblement, James et Sirius le quittèrent donc pour aller rejoindre Lily qu'il avaient quitter une heure avant. Lily ne dormait pas, elle était assise sur le lit en train de regarder Harry dormir.  
  
« - Ha, enfin vous êtes la. Je dois avouer que ca me manque de parler un peu même si vos conversation ne sont sûrement pas si différente de celle d'un enfant de trois ans. »  
  
Ils restèrent les trois en train de parler d'Harry et se demander s'il allait aller à Poudlard. James, était heureux face à cette possibilité, son fils s'amuserait bien la bas comme lui s'était amusé. La carte des Maraudeurs lui serrait légués ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité de la famille Potter. Il se retournèrent tous les trois vers la porte qui s'ouvrait : Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore tel que James et Sirius ne l'avaient jamais vu l'air si fatigué. James se leva et serra son parrain dans ses bras.  
  
« - Désolé, j'aurai dû t'envoyer un hibou mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.. Entre Harry et Remus. » S'expliqua James. « En plus je supposer que..  
  
- Je comprend James. Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un hiboux pour savoir que Harry était ne.  
  
- La plume ? » S'écriât James, Lily soupira son mari était vraiment un enfant.  
  
« - Oui la plume l'inscrit dans le grand livre ce matin, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que je pouvais vous trouver ici. » Répondit Dumbledore.  
  
« - C'est une bonne nouvelle Albus surtout pour James ! » Lily regardait James qui souriant d'oreille à oreille.  
  
« - Malheureusement je ne suis pas porteur de bonne nouvelle. Je dois vous parlez de quelque chose.. Une très mauvaise nouvelle. » Annonça Dumbledore.  
  
James jeta à Sirius un regard. Ils pensaient la même chose Dumbledore dans cette état, ne pouvais qu'être une très mauvaise nouvelle. Les trois amis pensait qu'il allait annoncer la mort d'un ami, d'un parent, voir l'écroulement total de leurs espoirs dans la lutte contre Voldemort. On n'entendait plus que les sanglots d'Harry.  
  
« - Vous vous rappelez sûrement des espions dont je vous ai parlé ?  
  
- Oui, les espions que nous avons au côté de Voldemort.. Ce n'est pas une nouveauté.. » Répondit James avec naturalisé, que voulez dire Dumbledore?  
  
« - Oui. Certains d'entre eux, et ce sont des sources sûres, je n'en doute pas, m'affirment. m'affirment malheureusement » Dumbledore hésitait, cette nouvelle allait blesser son filleul.  
  
« - Albus, s'il vous plaît.. » S'impatienta Lily, elle regarda James qui lui non plus ne supportait pas cette attende.  
  
« - Ils m'affirment que Voldemort a des espions parmi nous.   
  
- Albus, c'était à s'espérer... nous le savions tous. Certains de nos plans ont été découvert.. » Répondit Lily, c'était illogique pensait que tous les sorciers de leur côté étaient vraiment de leur côté, de même, que Voldemort pense la même chose.  
  
« - Et Voldemort à ainsi en plus appris où se cachent les personnes qu'il veut. en l'occurrence, vous deux... Et voilà la mauvaise nouvelle, l'espion est, d'après mes sources parmi vos proches amis. James, les très proches... » Dumbledore regarda James avec une intensité, James le regardait aussi. Sirius était surpris.  
  
Lily baisa le regard. Un proches, Remus ? Peter ? Alexandra, la marraine d'Harry? Non, aucun d'eux pouvait être le traître. James sembla plus terrasse, un de ses amis ? Jamais il n'avait douter de l'un d'eux.. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Sirius lui aussi avait baiser le regard pour lui une trahison en vers James était une traitions qu'il prenait à titre personnelle. Mais il leva le regard et retrouva les yeux de Dumbledore, ses yeux perçant le regarder.. Oui, Dumbledore le soupçonnait. James cassa le silence mortel.  
  
« - Albus, c'est impossible. » Dit James comme en essayant de convaincre Dumbledore et changeait les faits.  
  
« - J'ai bien peur que si James. Un de tes amis le plus proche est le traître. » Répéta Dumbledore certain de son information.  
  
« - Remus ? Peter ? Sincèrement Albus, c'est impossible ! Remus ne serait pas capable de nous faire ça..  
  
- C'est sur qu'il ne serait pas ! » Interrompit Lily, James approuva d'un signe de tête.  
  
« - Peter ? Il est trop naïf .. » Continua James mais il s'arrêta net face au regard de Dumbledore qui regardait Sirius, James n'arrivait pas le croire. Albus soupçonnait Sirius.« Sirius n'est pas un traître Albus, c'est mon meilleur ami, un frère pour moi... je défend à qui que ça soit de le soupçonnait !  
  
Sirius regarda James, et le remercia d'un simple regard.  
  
« - Je ne le soupçonne pas James. Calme, mais il faut penser à votre sécurité. Vous devez changeait de maison, déménageait. Voldemort pour le moment ne vous veut que de son cote mais il voudra bientôt votre mort surtout en considérant que vous êtes, toi et Harry, les derniers Gryffondors. »  
  
-------- Fin du Flash Back ------  
  
« - Ce n'a pas été une journée facile.. Pour toi qui était fatigué et pour moi qui n'en pouvait plus de cette guerre stupide.  
  
- Oui, ce n'a pas été facile.  
  
- En plus, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai fais tellement confiance à Peter. Même plus tard, en voyant son corps je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée de sa trahison.. même si j'avais vu qu'il avait la marque des ténèbres sur son bras.  
  
- On est tout tombé dans son jeu.  
  
- Un jeu ou notre vie aurait bien put être détruite ainsi que celle de Sirius. Si toi et moi nous n'avions pas survécu Sirius aurait bien put aller à Azkaban pour trahison, tout le monde inclus Remus n'aurait cru à son innocence.. et on a perdu la vie de notre fils dans ce jeu.  
  
- James, serre moi dans tes bras et on dort, faire en sorte qu'il n'y a que nous.»  
  
James se coucha confortablement près de sa femme et la serra dans ses bras, il senti Lily se détendre et enfin s'endormir. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas oser lui dire mais qui la faisait penser à Harry et qui lui faisait mal. Et si Harry était vivant, serait-il ce qu'ils voulaient de lui ? Cela n'a pas d'importance, il serait vivant ce qui était la meilleur chose. James ferma ses yeux lui aussi décider de dormir.  
  
Plus loin de là, dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Henry venait de dire bonne nuit à son serpent et commençait à dormir en pensant à sa mère et son père. Sa mère était morte mais il pensait à elle tous les soirs et son père qui devait comme toujours être en train de torturer un Aurore. Henry soupira, regarda la photos de ces parents et dormi paisiblement.  
  
------- Fin du Cinquième Chapitre.--------  
  
Reviews :  
  
Cora : Je suis contente de voir qu'elle te plaît la Fanfic ! La suite ? Demain je mets deux chapitres de plus.  
  
J'ai pas le temps d'écrire mon nom ok!!!() : Tu pourrais pas mettre ton prènom ? ? Please ? OK.. tu veux pas tranquille.. Merci pour ton review.  
  
Vaness : Voilà la suite.. pour le moment ! Demain, deux chapitres en plus ! Pour le serpent, pour le moment il n'a pas un rôle important mais plus tard. suspense !  
  
Luffynette : Je promet de faire mieux pour la mise en scène ! J'ai lu tes défis.. mais pour la traduction.. pas encore ! C'est quoi le titre ? Pour Henry, ou Harry.. j'espère que tu changeras d'opinion sur lui..  
  
Mara Jade : Merci, c sympa ! ! !  
  
Majandra : Si je vais faire toutes ses années ? Alors ca.. j'en sais rien encore. Je pense que ses aventures vont se dérouler sur plusieurs années donc normalement ouais ! Surtout qu'il a beaucoup de choses à apprendre ! Il va bientôt rencontrer James mais ce ne sera pas une bonne rencontre et surtout une rencontre rapide. Sinon, c'est vraiment un compliment de savoir que je suis dans tes fanfic préféré ! ! Moi qui ne voulais pas mettre cette fic online.. merci encore !  
  
Ccilia : Pour Lily.. j'ai trouvé que se serais pas mal de la voir comme professeur. Si elle s'en rend compte ? Tu verras bien.. mais, je suppose que tu sais déjà la réponse.  
  
Eva jedusor : Merci pour le compliment.  
  
Axelle : Je pense que tu es celle que je dois remercier à genoux ! ! Le titre que tu as trouvé est superbe bien ! ! ! J'adore. vraiment merci merci beaucoup ! ! !  
  
Adrastée Jedusor : Je pense que tu vois dans ce chapitre les réponses. Bon, j'espère que mes indications ont étaient utiles ? 


	6. Et si?

Et si ?  
  
Trois mois à Poudlard passèrent rapidement pour Henry qui s'amuser en lissant les divers livres que le professeur « Quirell » sortait de la bibliothèque pour lui et en plus il lui donné des cours sur la magie noir. Il apprit alors à voir Poudlard comme un endroit ou il y avait beaucoup de trésor caché comme les livres de magie noir qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Dehors la vie continuait et les deux derniers attentats des Mangemorts avaient était réussit à cent pour-cent, surtout l'attaque au chemin de Traverse. La rue avait était dévasté et les sorciers avaient peur d'aller là bas en voyant la marque des ténèbres flottait sur Gringotts. Dumbledore avait l'air fatiguait ses dernier temps, Henry savait qu'il avait touché dans le centre d'espionnage : Rogue. Le professeur de potion semblait surpris par le fait qu'il n'ai pas su pour les attentats et commença à douter que Voldemort lui fasse confiance. Rogue commença alors à harceler Quirell de questions et lui se limitait à lui dire que lui mêm était à l'écart de toute opération. Mais la mauvaise humeur de Rogue ne venait seulement pas de là mais aussi à cause du talent du nouvel élève Riddle qui ne cessait de l'étonner, les potions les plus difficiles lui étaient attribués mais ils les réussissaient et même avec quelques heures d'avance. Les autres professeurs voyaient Henry comme un élève doué et calme, lui comme une menace. Les professeurs le voyaient seul et parfois en compagnie de Draco mais le reste du temps enfermé dans des livres ou bien en avec Croupton lors de ses visites. Rogue était le seul a le voir comme une menace mais aucun professeurs le prenaient au sérieux, Henry était si doué, intelligent, sincère et polis. Henry savait qu'il avait réussi ce que son père attendait de lui, devenir : un parfait hypocrite. Aucun professeur doutaient de lui sauf l'imbécile de Rogue, mais lui dans moins d'un mois il ne sera plus dans ce monde, pensait Henry. Il n'y avait pas eu de visite des trois Aurores sûrement à cause des attentats se disait Henry. Lui de son coté avait passé aussi une partie de son mois a chercher les passages secrets du château qu'il avait découvert sans aucun mal. Mais Henry avait autre chose dans sa tête : La chambre des secrets. D'après les livres son ancêtre Salazard Serpentard l'avait battit en cachette de tout les autres fondateurs de Poudlard et en plus, d'après les lectures de la Gazette ancienne il avait eu la confirmation qu'elle existait. Son père l'avait ouverte. Il trouverait la chambre des secrets et il l'utiliserait comme lieu de rencontre avec les nouveau recrutes. Il était tellement absorbé par la chambre ses derniers temps ! Il se réveilla soudainement en regardant sa montre.  
  
« - Il est bientôt l'heure de mon départ Quirell.  
  
- Vous allez donc au Manoir pour vos vacances ?  
  
- Ou irais-je d'autre ? Mon père tient à me voir en plus et sincèrement j'ai hâte de lui parler.. c'est ma seule famille depuis la... en plus quitter cette école et ne pas voir les professeurs me fera du bien ! Bon, je dois vous emprunter quelques livres pour les vacances.  
  
- Je n'y vois aucun d'inconvénient.  
  
- Vous allez rencontrer mon père ?  
  
- Oui, le maître veut avoir un rapport de la situation à Poudlard et il veut aussi savoir ce que vous faites exactement à Poudlard, il est préoccupé par votre sécurité.  
  
- Vous venez donc avec moi ?  
  
- Oui, votre père m'a invité chez vous pour quelques jours.  
  
- Très bien. J'espère que votre rapport sur Rogue emmènera bien certaines conséquences.  
  
- Nous verrons cela prince. Maintenant si vous m'excusez je vais boire la potion pour redevenir Croupton »  
  
Croupton était déjà en train de boire la potion et Henry commença à voir les livres qui lui serait utile pour ses recherches sur la chambre des secrets. Il fallait avouer qu'il avait hâte de voir son père et lui annoncer que Rogue était un agent doble et qu'il fallait lui lancer un Avrakadabra. Henry souri à cette idée et reprit son rangement. Mais Cordoba le regarda, ca faisait déjà quelques jours qu'il ne lui adressait pas la parole, pauvre serpent. Henry se pencha vers lui.  
  
- Cordoba ? On va enfin retourner à la maison.. tu as trouvé la porte pour la chambre des secrets ? - Non Maître, je cherche mais je ne trouve rien. Peut-être à notre retour ? - Oui peut-être.. surtout il faut pas en parler à la maison. En parlant de maison. T'étais ou hier soir ?   
  
Henry qui avait autorisé Cordoba de se promener toute la journée ou bon lui plaise ne l'avait pourtant pas retrouver dans sa chambre le soir, Cordoba savait très bien qu'il aimait lui parler et le soir il n'y avait eu personne près de lui ! Tandis qu'Henry continuait l'interrogatoire, Quirell, dans la chambre qui communiquait avec la salle il entendait les sifflement d'Henry. Puis il avala l'horrible potion. Quelques chambres plus loin, Lily revoyait son mari. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ! Heureusement que les week-end existaient et que Dumbledore l'autorisait à se rendre à Londres.. de toute manière elle devait y aller pour parler avec certains membres de L'Ordre. Lily sauta au cou de James et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
« - James tu es de retour !  
  
- Moi et le reste des Maraudeurs.  
  
- Sirius, Remus. » Dit-elle en leur faisant la bise. « Asseyez vous, vous devez être fatigué.  
  
- Oui madame. » Répondirent les deux amis ensembles.  
  
- « Alors quoi de nouveau à Poudlard ?  
  
- Rien de très intéressant James. L'élève du première année celui qui est très doué fait Rogue en voir de toutes les couleurs, il est fascinant. Ce qui est étrange c'est que..  
  
- Il est doué et alors ? » Interrompit Sirius.  
  
« - Il n'a pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard, c'est Rogue qui nous a donné cette information. » Les trois Aurores semblèrent surpris. « Oui, d'après lui dut à des sorts d'occultations.  
  
- Mais ca n'explique pas comment il est rentré à Poudlard.  
  
- Son père est un homme influent. Il a demandé une autorisation à Fudge.  
  
- C'est quoi le nom de son père ? » Demanda Remus.  
  
- « Tom Riddle, j'ai trouvé son nom dans le dossier du petit. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais j'ai fais une recherche et dans aucun des dossier sorcier j'ai retrouvé ce nom. Le petit n'est pas inscrit dans les dossiers Moldus non plus. C'est comme si sa famille tombait du ciel.  
  
- C'est sur que c'est étrange. » Soupira James. Ce garçon était en première année et avait le même âge qu'Harry.  
  
« - C'est un garçon très intelligent mais d'un caractère..  
  
- Bon, tu sais nous ne sommes pas venus régler ce genre d'affaire Lily. » Dit Remus. « Nous sommes des Aurores à la recherche de Mangemorts. Nous sommes venu demander à Russard notre ancienne carte des Maraudeurs pour te la donner.  
  
- Oui, je trouve que tu seras mieux protéger comme ça et tu pourras voir les nom d'éventuel Mangemorts.  
  
- Si tu le dis James. J'ai un cours maintenant les garçons. Je vous verrais plus tard alors. »  
  
Elle s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa puis se retourna pour se diriger vers sa salle de cours. Les Maraudeurs de leur côté se dirigeaient vers la salle de Russard en se demanda comment ils allaient bien lui faire donner cette carte. James rentra le premier suivi de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il prit alors la parole.  
  
« - Monsieur Russard, nous sommes les Aurores Potter, Black et Lupin. » Dit- il en lui montrant sa carte d'Aurore.  
  
« - Que voulez vous Potter ?  
  
- Lors de ma sixième année j'avais une carte sur moi quand vous m'avez trouvé en train de me promener dans les couloirs.. plutôt un morceau de parchemin. Le ministère en a besoin.  
  
- Très bien. »  
  
Russard a leur surprise leur passa le morceau de parchemin sans poser de questions. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la salle de ce dernier pour se diriger vers la salle de Lily. Là il y avait un salon et ils pouvaient parler tranquillement. En arrivant la bas ils demandèrent à un elfe de maison une bonne tasse de thé. James tenait la carte dans sa main.  
  
« - Mon fils aurait hériter de cette carte lors de sa première année à Poudlard.. donc maintenant.  
  
- Cornedrue. »  
  
Murmurèrent les deux amis. James ne faisait jamais aucune allusion à son fils sauf lors de certaine date très importante, comme le 31 juillet le jour de son anniversaire ou Noël. Harry lui manquait toutes les minutes surtout savoir que le petit avait sans doute souffert lors de sa mort dans les mains de Voldemort. Voir le regard de James derrière ses lunettes devenir si triste faisait mal à Remus et Sirius mais eux aussi sentait le manque qu'Harry avait laissé dans leur c?ur. James cassa le silence et un sourire bien que triste se plaça sur ses lèvres.  
  
« - Vous pensez quel marche encore ? » Demanda-t-il puis il tapota avec sa baguette le parchemin. « Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises. »  
  
Le plan de Poudlard se dessina sur le parchemin avant vierge. Il regarda le parchemin avec attention. La salle de Lily il y avait bien Remus, Sirius et lui. La salle des Gryffondors avec ses élèves. La salle des Serpentards. Une salle de cours avec Barry Croupton et.. et.. James laissa tomber le parchemin sous le choc. Sirius et Remus qui n'avait pas perdu une minute la concentration de leur ami s'approchèrent de lui en lui demandant ce qui se passer.  
  
« - Le parchemin.. il indique qu'il est ici.. mais c'est pas possible.. Comment ? Elle doit se tromper !  
  
- De qui tu parles James ? » Demanda Sirius. Remus regarda le parchemin à son tour.  
  
- « Il parle d'Harry mais...  
  
- C'est impossible Remus ! Arrête de dire des conneries ! Passe moi ça. »  
  
Sirius pris le parchemin et il vit bien l'étiquette avec le nom d'Harry Potter dans une salle de cours avec Croupton avant qu'il puisse prononcer un mot il s'élancer derrière son meilleur ami avec Remus de son cote. Comment était il vivant ? Il y avait sans doute une erreur. Rogue leur avait dit qu'il était mort ! Les même questions se posaient dans la tête de James qui courrait comme jamais en bousculant des élèves puis il vit la porte. Derrière elle se trouvait son fils disparu depuis 10 ans et qu'il croyait mort. Il ouvrit la porte en s'attendant de trouver un garçon comme lui mais il vit un enfant blond, grand et au yeux bleus claire.  
  
« - Vous avez un problème ? Rentrer comme ça dans une salle de cours ! »  
  
S'écria Henry visiblement énervé qu'un simple homme interrompe dans sa lecture mais surtout inquiet car Quirell venait de prendre la potion pour redevenir lui-même et peut-être que la transformation n'était pas complète. Henry les regarda et su grâce à leurs uniformes que c'étaient des Aurores.. s'ils voyaient un Quirell demi Croupton les questions étaient au rendez- vous  
  
« - Aurore Potter, je suis Barry Croupton, que faites vous ici ? »  
  
Henry regarda Croupton, la transformation avait bien été complète. Il soupira tranquillement mais maintenant il regardait les Aurores donc c'était eux les Aurores fantastiques du Ministère.. Potter, Lupin et Black coupable d'avoir pris la vie de plus de vingt Mangemorts lors de plusieurs combat mais aussi de pouvoir les retrouver dans leurs cachettes.. ces trois hommes suivaient n'importe qu'elle piste, d'une rumeur à une vrai information. La voie de James Potter le fit prêter attention à la scène.  
  
« - Oui, on se connaît. Ce garçon qui est ce ? - Vous pouvez très me poser la question à moi-même ! Je suis Henry Riddle.  
  
- Non c'est pas ton nom.. tu es mon fils, Harry. » Les voix des deux Aurores demandaient à James d'arrêter mais celui-ci ne voulait pas s'arrêter et il tenait Henry par les épaules.  
  
« - Ecoutez Monsieur l'Aurore. » Dit Henry d'une voix qui ne cachait pas sa moquerie et en s'éloignant de James. « Je sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais je sais très bien mon nom. Je connais mon père aussi et ce n'est pas vous.  
  
- Et ta mère ? » Le regard d'Henry devait soudain triste comme si James venait de faire craquer quelque chose qu'il avait caché sous beaucoup de glace.  
  
« - La plaisanterie est allé assez loin maintenant ! » S'écria la voie de Croupton qui s'approchait d'Henry pour que celui ce place ensuite derrière lui. « Je sais pas à quoi vous jouez, vous n'êtes plus des élèves ! Henry a beaucoup souffert avec la mort de sa mère ! Je vous pris de partir.  
  
- Je suis désolé Croupton. nous avons visiblement fait une erreur.  
  
- Il n'y a aucun doute de cela, Monsieur Lupin.  
  
- Viens James, ce n'est pas Harry. Regarde le bon sang ! » Dit Remus en prenant James par les épaules.  
  
« - James il est blond aux yeux bleues.. il ne ressemble ni à toi ni à Lily. Viens tu lui fais du mal au pauvre petit.  
  
- S'il vous plaît sortez de cette salle et je vous conseil de ne plus, aucun de vous, s'approcher au jeune Riddle. Son père sera au courant de cette mésaventure ainsi que le Ministère. Je sais que vous avez souffert avec la perte de votre fils Potter mais c'est pas pour cela qu'on vous autorise à importuner des élèves. »  
  
Les trois Aurores sortirent de la salle ou se trouvaient Barry Croupton mais Henry ne disait pas un mot perdu dans ses pensées.. cela faisait déjà huit mois qu'elle était morte et personne n'osait lui en parler.. il l'avait donc ranger dans sa mémoire. Croupton remarqua la douleur de son jeune maître et voulu le consoler mais ils savait que cela ferait plus de mal que de bien. La seule personne qui puisse l'approcher dans cet état était Voldemort. Henry devait partir tout de suite pour le Manoir Riddle. Croupton prit les valises d'Henry et lui demanda de le suivre, le jeune héritier ne fit que suivre les pas du Mangemort sans prononcer un mot.  
  
Sirius, Remus et James marchaient vers la chambre de Lily pour qu'ils puissent boire le thé qui devait maintenant être froid. Lily se trouvait déjà dans la chambre. Elle vit la tête de James, elle comprit que quelque chose venait d'arriver.. elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras puis elle le fit se coucher sur le lit de sa chambre, il avait l'air si fatigué. Elle rejoignit alors les deux autres Maraudeurs qui murmuraient.  
  
« - Que c'est il passé ?  
  
- Une erreur qui lui a fait un choc. » Répondit Sirius en essayant de tranquiliser la femme de son meilleur ami.  
  
« - Une erreur ?  
  
- Sur notre carte des Maraudeurs, on peut voir le nom des gens et ou il se trouvent. Bref, le nom d'Harry est apparu sur la carte.  
  
- Ha.. Harry ? » Lily se leva en essayant de se contrôler. « C'est impossible, vous le savez tout comme moi.  
  
- Nous le savons Lily mais James a toujours de l'espoir de peut-être un jour le retrouver. Il a couru à sa rencontre, Lunard et moi l'avons suivi bien sur. Nous avons retrouvé Croupton avec Henry Riddle.  
  
- Riddle ?  
  
- Oui, James lui a demandé pour sa mère. Le pauvre petit s'est pratiquement effondré quand il a écouté ce mot. Sa mère est morte et James lui a ramené ca à l'esprit. Croupton semblait énervé et il nous a dit en quelques mots qu'il prendrait des mesures avec le père du petit pour nous empêcher de nous approcher de Riddle. - C'est normal Lunard ! Le petit était terroriser.. sans dire qu'il a failli insulter James quand il lui a dit qu'il était son père. Il doit vraiment aimer son père avec la force qu'il était près à le défendre » Dit Sirius. « Ce qui est bizarre c'est la présence de Croupton. Lily, tu sais pourquoi ?  
  
- Il vient presque toutes les semaines, c'est un envoyé du Ministère et pour des raisons que je ne connais pas il est très proche d'Henry Riddle. D'après Dumbledore le petit passe des heures avec Croupton parce qu'il était près de lui lorsque sa mère est morte.  
  
- C'est déjà une bonne raison. Le petit a vraiment était blessé par James.  
  
- Bon, fermons cette affaire. Je vous conseil alors de revisser la carte.. si elle se trompe elle est inutile. Maintenant essayons de passer un bon Noël. »  
  
Remus se leva pour serrer sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et Sirius se limita à parler d'autre chose. Lily pensait discrètement au pauvre Riddle.. quelque chose dans ce petit lui rappelait le sien. Celui qu'on lui avait dérobé dix ans au paravent et sans le savoir l'espoir de revoir Harry grandi un peu. Sirius regarda Remus qui serrait Lily dans ses bras et il ne put ne pas penser à l'époque ou eux étaient eleves à Poudlard et que James avait des crises de jalousie en voyant Remus avec sa Lily, un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Sirius. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre ou James se trouvait.. à sa grande surprise il ne dormait pas.  
  
« - Salut Patmol.  
  
- James, tu dors pas ?  
  
- Je viens de voir qu'il y aune possibilité que mon fils mort soit en fait vivant. Je ne peux pas dormir !  
  
- Attend James, il n'y a malheureusement pas de possibilité qu'Harry soit vivant. La carte a fait une terrible erreur rien d'autre. »  
  
James soupira. Et si, la carte n'avait pas fait d'erreur ? Et si Harry était Henry ? James poussa un juron, il était en train de lire trop de livres Moldus et son imagination ne faisait que déborder. Il se rappela de la date, Noël, et se leva puis il regarda Patmol et lui adressa un sourire comme pour lui dire que le délire était passé et que la carte avait bien fait une terrible erreur.  
  
------- Fin du Sixième Chapitre.-------- 


	7. Noel au Manoir

Noël au Manoir.  
  
Henry venait d'arriver dans le Manoir Riddle et rien n'avait changé pendant son absence de trois mois. Croupton l'accompagnait et il lui adressa alors quelques mots, quelque chose sur aller dans le laboratoire pour travailler et avertir son père de son arrivée puis il laissa Henry seule. Henry ôta son bonnet et sa cape puis il la donna à son elfe pour qu'il la range. Il se dirigea vers la salle à mange. Soudain des souvenirs lui vinrent à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il rentrait à la maison le 20 décembre avec son père a peine ils avaient traverser la porte sa mère descendait les escaliers pour les accueillir avec un sourire et une robe blanche.. elle ressemblait alors à un ange. Puis tous les trois ouvraient les boîtes qui contenaient les ornements du sapin de Noël et de la maison. Ils décoraient la maison entière lui et elle, son père devait les quitter malgré lui à cause des Mangemorts mais il faisait toujours l'arbre avec eux même si Dumbledore avait été derrière lui il aurait fini le sapin. La maison brillait toujours des décoration de sa mère.. puis après avoir décorer chaque coin de la maison elle le serrait dans ses bras et lui faisait un bisous sur le tête et lui disait de mettre l'étoile sur l'arbre.. le soir elle lui lissait un livre et parfois son père rentrait au bon moment et ils restaient tous les trois devant la cheminé en train de manger tandis que son père lui racontait des histoires. Il regarda l'état de la salle, les elfes avaient fait un bon travail en essayant de refaire les même décorations mais sa mère laissait une aura que personne ne pourrait plus jamais faire. Une voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
« - Alors comment tu trouves la maison ? C'est très Noël, non ?  
  
- Papa ! »  
  
Henry courut rejoindre son père qui le serra dans ses bras. Voldemort senti alors que quelque chose n'allait pas bien.. Henry ne lui faisait jamais des preuves de tendresse comme celle-ci. Bien sur, il serrait son père dans ses bras, demandait les câlins mais il ne l'avait jamais serré de cette manière.. comme si soudain il eut peur de le voir partir. Voldemort connaissait son fils donc il ne demanda rien, Henry lui parlerait s'il voulait en parler..  
  
« - Tu m'as manqué Henry !  
  
- Toi aussi Papa, toi aussi !  
  
- Alors, tu abandonnes l'école de faux sorciers ?  
  
- Nope, je retourne après les vacances. J'ai trouvé certaine chose intéressante, Poudlard a quand même ses qualités.  
  
- J'imaginais cette réponse, tout le monde veut rester à Poudlard après quelques temps, elle a un quelque chose qui nous attire. Moi c'était la manière de m'enfuir de l'orphelinat. Bon, j'ai prévu quelques jours libres pour être avec toi, tu as besoin de te remettre au niveau en Magie noir. Je sais que Croupton t'as fais faire quelques sorts interdit mais on ne peut pas libérer une forte énergie noir dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ici tu pourras utiliser tout ton pouvoir.  
  
- C'est une bonne nouvelle, un peu de vrai magie me fera du bien. J'en ai mare de faire des sortilèges de première année, sans Croupton je n'aurais jamais supporter ces derniers mois. Je vois que tu as décidé de faire décorer le Manoir » Henry regarda autour de lui les belles décorations que sa mère avait acheté.  
  
- « Oui, j'ai pensé que nous en avions besoin. J'ai aussi empêché les elfes de faire quelque chose, j'ai pensé que peut-être tu voudrais suivre la tradition. Ce ne sera sûrement pas la même chose mais on pourrait faire comme si elle était là. »  
  
Voldemort regardait quelque chose au loin et Henry regarda dans la même direction, un sapin. Son père voulait qu'ils le fassent ensembles.. il ne put dire oui car il savait qu'à ses yeux son père savait déjà la réponse. Il regarda son père et il vit pour première fois de sa vie le chagrin que sa mère avait laissé. C'était une grande femme.. la seule qu'il avait aimée ce qui était sans aucun doute vrai car Voldemort ne pouvait se permettre d'aimer. Henry et son père commencèrent à décorer le sapin et ils rigolèrent de bon c?ur tout l'âpres midi que leur prit la tradition. Puis à la fin ils contemplèrent ensembles leurs sapins et se dirigèrent tous deux à leurs appartements pour prendre leur douche puis s'habillait pour le repas. Une heure plus tard ils étaient devant le dîner que sa mère commandait aux cuisines pour cette période. Des coquilles saint Jacques suivit d'un plat Russe.  
  
« - Alors Henry. Tu as appris quelque chose dans cette fichue école avec les professeurs amoureux des Moldus ?  
  
- Apprendre ? Non, absolument rien, si je peux donner mon avis.  
  
- Je t'en pris.  
  
- Le système d'éducation des sorciers est absolument décadent ! Comment veux tu avoir de grands magiciens si a onze ans ils ne savent pas transformer une allumette en aiguille ? Sincèrement c'est d'une facilité. Les professeur insistent que le programme est même relativement dure pour les première années mais c'est n'importe quoi. Poudlard s'écroule père et personne ne fait rien.  
  
- Tu voudras peut-être la reformer ? quand nous tuerons Dumbledore et le reste des oppossant Poudlard aura besoin de toi.. je te donne cette charge.  
  
- Je l'accepte avec plaisir, je tuerais Dumbledore de ma baguette ainsi que cette sang de bourbe de professeur en plus mariée avec un Aurore : Liliane Potter  
  
- Liliane Potter ? Elle est professeur à Poudlard..  
  
- Oui, père, justement j'ai eu un accident avec un de ses proches. Nous avons besoin d'un avocat.  
  
- Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sur quelqu'un ? J'espère du moins que les dégâts ont été énorme.  
  
- Non père, je me suis retenu. De plus je ne ferais jamais une tel imprudence dans l'école.  
  
- Bien. Quel est le problème alors ?  
  
- Aujourd'hui les Aurores Potter, Lupin et Black sont rentré dans le bureau du Professeur Quirell, Potter m'a regardé dans les yeux et il a commencé à me dire que j'étais son fils ! »  
  
Voldemort laissa tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette. Comment ? Potter doutait qu'Henry était son fils ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Il était énervé et Henry senti le pouvoir de son père. C'était compréhensible ! Un sale amant de Moldus osait dire ca. Voldemort ne réussi qu'à prononcer un mot.  
  
« - Quoi ?  
  
- Imagine ma surprise et mon dégout ! J'ai eu une réaction familière à la tienne.. Moi l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard fils d'un Gryffondor ! Il est complètement fou.  
  
- Il n'y a aucun doute de cela !  
  
- Croupton les a menacé je suppose qu'au lieu de les tuer on pourrait simplement prendre une démarche judiciaire. On a pas besoin d'une enquête sur la mort des trois formidables Aurores, il vaut mieux une mesure simple et légal. Je dois te confesser que j'ai presque perdu la tête quand Potter a fait allusion à maman..  
  
- Il a parlé de ta mère ?  
  
- Pas exactement, il m'a demandé ou étais ma mère.. j'ai détesté ce moment de faiblesse mais c'est que maman..  
  
- Je sais Henry. Pour la démarche judiciaire c'est bien pensé. Je m'en occupe. Autre incident ?  
  
- J'ai fais quelque chose qui ne vous plairas sûrement pas.  
  
- Quoi encore ?  
  
- J'ai interdis Croupton de donner les informations sur les possibles nouveaux attentats. Et comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué père, nos opérations sont des sucés depuis. Ce qui laisse supposer que Rogue est l'agent double qui nous a trahis. Je sais que pour vous cela ne compte vraiment pas beaucoup car il vous a prouvé sa fidélité a maintes reprise mais son attitude face à moi à Poudlard.  
  
- Que veux tu dire ?  
  
- Il a dit devant toute la classe que je n'avais pas reçu la lettre de Poudlard et comme vous savez il doit être normalement au courant que je suis l'héritier.  
  
- Oui normalement, au moins que quelqu'un est omis cette information. Mais tu as de bonnes preuves Henry. Mais nous n'allons pas tuer tout de suite Rogue.. nous allons utilisé ceci en notre faveur.  
  
- Je vois.  
  
- Maintenant parlant d'autre chose veux-tu ?  
  
- Oui père. »  
  
Henry commença à parler de son poste comme attrapeur dans l'équipe des Serpentards et son désir de faire de Serpentard la meilleur maison de Poudlard. Voldemort lut dans son fils le même feu que lui il avait, ce désir de réussir. Après une heure de repas, Henry senti la fatigue le gagner et il s'excusa de partir dormir si tôt. Son père demanda alors à son elfe de demander à Croupton de monter pour boire quelque chose avec lui. Henry monta les escaliers et retrouva sa chambre, il se laissa tomber dans le lit et regarda autour de lui . Sa chambre était grande et avait un balcon pour qu'il puisse observer les étoiles et comprendre l'importance de l'astrologie dans le monde de la magie. Il avait une bibliothèque dans sa chambre remplit de livre de magie noir et pendant une fraction de secondes il se demanda s'il voulait vraiment faire de la Magie noir mais il se reprit tout de suite. Son père avait besoin de lui plus que jamais. Tout les deux allaient changer le monde, faire que les maudits Moldus souffrent comme son père avait souffert à cause d'eux. Son père lui racontait souvent comment avait été sa vie dans l'orphelinat, il avait été battu et empêcher d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. si quelqu'un savait ce que c'était souffrir son père était cette personne. Son grand-père avait été le coupable de la vie de son père.. il avait osé l'abandonner ! Une Serpentard ! Son père avait bien fait de le tuer.. il avait venger comme ça la mort de sa mère une grande Serpentard.. mais Voldemort pensait qu'il y avait une conspiration et que Dumbledore était le chef.. oui sans doute, pensa Henry, il veut nous tuer et nous on ne fait que se protéger.. nous sommes les sorciers. Henry regarda vers le plafond, et s'il se trompait ? Non, son père ne se trompait jamais en tout cas il devait croire que non. Il regarda une dernière fois vers la fenêtre et ferma les yeux.  
  
----------- Fin du Sixième Chapitre ------  
  
Desolé pour le retard mais j'ai déménagé donc pas d'Internet ni rien ! ! Merci pour tout vos reviews .. a chaque fois ils me font graves plaisir et me donne envie de continuer la fiction. Encore une fois vraiment dessolé pour le retard. ET j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ! 


	8. Premiers souvenirs

Premiers souvenirs.  
  
Voldemort se servit un cognac et s'approcha du feu de la cheminé. Comment Potter savait ? Intuition ? Avait-il réussi à sentir le pouvoir de son fils sous la magie noir ? Non, c'était impossible.. Il senti alors la présence de Croupton derrière lui dans la salle.. Son plus fidèle Mangemort.  
  
« Henry est mon fils. Je l'ai élevé, donné une maison, donné une famille, l'amour d'une mère, pris sous ma responsabilité et donné tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Harry Potter était vraiment mort, je n'ai pas menti le soir de sa présentation ! »  
  
Croupton regarda Voldemort qui soudain semblait si humain si loin de l'homme qui tuait sans penser deux fois mais c'était normal, l'enjeu ici était Henry et il n'était pas n'importe quel enfant. Il prit alors lui-même un cognac et s'approcha de son maître.  
  
« - Henry n'avait qu'un an quand il est venu dans mes bras, les premiers jours n'avaient pas été faciles car le petit réclamait malgré lui une présence féminine. Mais j'ai su me faire apprécier par le bébé par besoin certes mais après par plaisir, par désir. Elisabeth est arrivée au bon moment . »  
  
----------Flash Back.-----------  
  
« - Je suis surprise que vous me donniez encore une interview. Même si je doute fortement qu'après les événements de notre dernière rencontre vous vouliez vraiment une interview surtout dans ce cadre. »  
  
Elisabeth frissonna, elle se trouvait dans le Manoir de Voldemort et jamais personne n'avait su son emplacement ni savait que le Lord des ténèbres avait un Manoir. Il l'avait laissé voir le chemin et maintenant elle n'avait qu'une certitude l'homme avec qui la semaine dernière elle jouait avait quelque chose à lui dire ou voulait profiter d'elle avant de la tuer. Elle n'avait pas vraiment jouer avec lui, elle n'avait réussi ce qu'aucune des sorcières de la gazette avait pu : Faire une interview à Voldemort. Mais personne ne savait de ses interviews car elle ne les avait jamais publiés.. Les questions auraient retenti de par tout et elle ne voulait que connaître cet homme qui avait un pouvoir plus loin de son imagination. Un sorcier aurait pu l'accuser de folle mais elle avait une obsession pour cet homme qui après c'était transformer en désir. ils avaient donc fini dans la chambre la semaine dernière. Voldemort la regarda et souri, il se leva pour prendre une coupe de champagne et lui donna celle-ci et il la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
« - Je vous observe, plutôt, je vous fais observer depuis votre présence dans l'attaque de cet Aurore dont j'ai oublié le nom. Je ne peux pas vous cacher que vous m'intéressez et que je vous que fais la cour d'une manière assez brutale. J'ai donc des sentiments pour vous et je pense que vous seriez parfaite dans le rôle de mère. » A ce mot Elisabeth baissa la tête et Voldemort ne fit que sourire, il aimait voir les gens dans des situations difficiles que lui-même créer.. Ca lui donnait du pouvoir. « Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'affirmer à nouveau que vous serez une parfaite mère. Je vous ai donc appelé parce que j'ai une offre à vous proposer. Cette offre inclus deux choses. Jack ! »  
  
Voldemort cria à son elfe de maison. Celui-ci arriva tenant de la main un jeune enfant blond et incroyablement beau et si mignon que Elisabeth ne pu ne pas sourire. Elle se rendit alors compte de la haute proposition de Voldemort, il voulait qu'elle soit la mère du petit. Elle savait alors qu'il n'avait pas d'enfant.. Et ce petit alors qui est ce ? Elle murmura alors ses pensées.  
  
« - Ce n'est pas votre enfant, j'en suis certaine.  
  
- Très bien vu ma chère. Mais avant de vous expliquer. » Le Lord des ténèbres regarda le petit qui souriait puis le prit dans ses bras et d'un geste violent il renvoya l'elfe. « Henry vient voir papa. Je veux que tu regardes ta maman. elle était parti en voyage mais c'est ta maman. Regarde elle est revenu. »  
  
Henry regarda la jeune femme et au mot maman il décida de lui prêter plus d'attention et il se lança dans ses bras peut-être dans sa mémoire il avait encore un vague souvenir de sa vrai mère et Elisabeth lui rappelait la tendresse de ce souvenir. Elisabeth tenait le petit dans ses bras et elle lui caressa la tête avec son menton, la chaleur qu'il émanait était impressionnante et il lui ressemblait, les cheveux blond et les yeux bleues personne ne pouvait douter que ce n'était pas son fils. Elle avait été enceinte, il y a de cela 2 ans et elle avait accouché d'un petit garçon mais elle fut endormi. Elle se réveilla quelques heures après pour être informé que son enfant était mort et qu'elle avait eu une hémorragie qui lui rendait impossible une autre grossesse. Elle avait senti quelque chose en elle mourir et se perdre à tout jamais. maintenant le destin lui donnait une chance d'éduquer Henry comme son fils et de prendre le père comme époux. Henry semblait heureux de voir cette maman revenir et il jouait avec ses long cheveux blond bouclés. Voldemort regardait la scène d'un air calculateur. Elisabeth allait dire oui à sa préposition et Henry serait comblé avec une vraie famille. La famille sorcière que lui n'avait pas eu son fils l'aurait. Soudain il se reprit, Potter non son fils.. Il venait de penser à Henry comme son fils jamais au paravent il avait eu cette réflexion, oh, peut-être qu'oui mais inconsciemment. Voldemort appela son elfe pour qu'il prenne Henry et le conduise dans sa chambre car maman et papa devaient parler. Elisabeth regardait la cheminé sans prononcer aucun mot et Voldemort la regardait, elle était très belle et avait une élégance naturel, la lumière de la cheminé ne faisait que croître cette beauté. Il se reprit tout de suite car il sentait son corps devenir celui d'un humain et que les émotions le reprenaient.  
  
«- Alors, que me dites-vous ?  
  
- Je dois avouer que la préposition est tendante mais je veux d'abord savoir qui est ce ?  
  
- Henry est le fils mort de James Potter.  
  
- C'est le petit.Harry ? »  
  
Voldemort la regarda froidement comme si ce nom ne devait pas être prononcé chez lui mais Elisabeth compris alors que Voldemort n'avait pas tué le petit par pitié donc il était capable de ressentir quelque chose.  
  
« - J'ai moi-même parlé avec les parents du petit et ils.. Ils sont désespéré et pensent qu'il est toujours vivant du moins ils l'espèrent. Je ne peux pas simplement être votre complice.. Il a des parents.   
  
- Harry Potter est mort et il faut qu'ils se fassent à l'idée dés maintenant car il ne reste que mon fils Henry. Mais les Potters ne sont pas dans nos affaires. Henry a besoin d'une mère et maintenant que je vous ai annoncé comme sa mère il pense que vous l'êtes.  
  
- Vous me laissez alors dans une impasse.. Vous avez tout calculer n'est ce pas ?  
  
- C'est mon travail. Alors vous allez m'épouser et être sa mère.  
  
- Quel autre chance j'ai ? De rester entre vos mains et me faire tuer peu à peu je sais que vous y prendriez du plaisir.  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est un de mes loisir préférait, voir jusqu'au tiens le corps d'une personne mais pas votre personne. Il est impossible mais je sens que vous et moi.. Se serra un couple parfait pour les ténèbres et avec notre fils la famille est parfaite. »  
  
Elisabeth baissa la tête bien sur c'était ce quelle voulait ! Le pouvoir et en plus une famille, Voldemort lui offrait tout et en plus elle l'aimait, lui peut-être ne connaissait pas ça mais au moins il sentait quelque chose pour elle. Sinon les négociations se seraient fait avec violence et non avec lui comme parfait gentleman. Elle regarda Voldemort et l'embrassa. Elle serait sa femme, la mère d'Henry et la femme du Lord des ténèbres.  
  
----------Fin du Flash Back-----------  
  
« - Henry avait déjà était sous ma garde depuis six mois et Liz avait tout de suite plut au petit et à moi-même aussi. Elle voyait en Henry le petit qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et n'aurait jamais du à sa stérilité et en moi l'amour qu'elle avait besoin. je l'ai aimé tellement. Henry avait tardé seulement deux mois pour lui dire maman sans hésitation et moi il m'appelait père depuis si longtemps presque après un mois sous ma responsabilité. Dommage que la mort soit venu gâcher tout. Liz est morte d'un cancer, la maladie était restée qu'un mois dans son corps car on l'a empêché de se montrer plutôt.. Je ne voulais pas la voir souffrir. Henry avait souffert tellement avec sa mort et continu à souffrir. L'épisode qu'il m'a raconté montre qu'il souffre toujours par le manque de sa mère.. Maudit ses Aurores ! » S'écria-t-il en frappant la table d'un poing, Croupton senti aussi la rage venir. « Osait faire cela a mon fils ! Potter se doute donc que Henry est son fils.. Mais non son fils est mort il y a dix ans. Il ne reste plus un signe du petit Harry.. Il n'y a que voir le physique du petit, heureusement que tu es bon en création de sort à longue date ! Sans lui il aurait fallut expliquer à Henry pourquoi il ne gardait pas sa physionomie naturelle. Mais la question est comment il sait ? D'où vienne ses doutes ? ».  
  
Barry souri à son maître pour ses compliments puis Voldemort prit place dans son fauteuil entourait par son fidèle serpent Nagi. Croupton savait que seule lui et Quirell était au courant de la véritable identité du jeune héritier et aucun des deux étaient près à le dénoncer car une dénonciation voudrait dire qu'ils ne verraient plus jamais Henry. Il se rappela soudain de la première fois qu'il vit le petit.  
  
------------- Flash Back ---------------  
  
Croupton se trouvait comme toujours sous une cape noire qui le couvrait toute partie de son corps. Lord Voldemort venait de présenter un enfant d'un an comme son héritier et comme son fils légitime et sous les ordres de son maître il venait de faire le serment de le protéger. Il regarda autour de lui, quelques Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas venus à la présentation officielle du jeune héritier, ils commençaient à casser le cercle mais lui il attendait le Lord qui l'avait convoqué. Il vit Lucius avec le Lord.. Il était par terre touchait par un sortilège.pourquoi faire cela à ce fidèle Mangemort ? Il décida d'un pas décidé de s'approcher de Voldemort.  
  
« - Mon fidèle Mangemort, tu es venu ! Approche. Vous deux emmenez Lucius chez lui. Puis laissé moi seule avec ce Mangemort »  
  
Lucius semblait ne pas savoir ou il se trouvait comme perdu dans l'espace du temps.. Il comprit tout de suite les symptômes d'un sort de mémoire.. Lucius avait sans doute vu quelque chose que le maître voulait garder pour lui seul. Il regarda les Mangemorts emmener Lucius dehors de la salle puis il se trouva seule avec Voldemort, il retira alors sa cape et s'agenouilla aux pieds de son maître qui se trouvait assis et près de lui il aperçu un bébé.. L'héritier.  
  
« - Je t'es fais appelé car tu m'as prouvé ta fidélité a maintes reprise Croupton et en plus je connais tes capacités comme sorcier. Je sais que tu peux faire des potions de longue date. En plus, tu es un de mes meilleurs hommes c'est pour cela que je vais te confier quelque chose de très important.  
  
- Je vous remercie de votre confiance Maître.  
  
- Ne remercie pas d'avance Croupton parce que si tu n'arrives pas à faire cette potion, tu risque de souffrir les conséquences.  
  
- Oui, Mon Lord. »  
  
Voldemort lui adressa un sourire noir puis il se leva pour prendre le petit dans ses bras, il demanda à Croupton de le suivre dans un laboratoire qui se trouvait près de la salle ou ils étaient. Barry le regarda surpris par sa façon de tenir le petit dans ses bras, le maître n'avait jamais démontré une faiblesse humaine de ce type. Il arrivèrent rapidement dans le laboratoire qui était obscure, Voldemort lança un sort pour que la lumière éclaire la pièce.. Puis il posa l'héritier sur la table. Croupton fut surpris par la scène qui se déroula alors sous ses yeux. Le petit garçon au cheveu blond parfaitement coiffé et aux yeux bleus devenait un garçon aux cheveux noir décoiffé et aux yeux émeraude.. Il reconnu tout de suite le petit car le père était identique.  
  
«- Le fils de James Potter ! ! Mais.. Pourquoi ? Comment ?  
  
- Je vois que tu connais bien James Potter en tout cas au niveau visuel.  
  
- Lors de quelques réunions que mon père a fait à la maison il m'est arrivé de voir et même parler avec les grands Aurores Potter, Lupin et Black.. Je sais que je ne fais pas d'erreur, ce garçon est le fils de Potter.  
  
- C'est bien lui, le fils de James Potter. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il nous sera plus utile vivant que mort. Je crois que tu comprend pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi ?  
  
- Un sort pour qu'il reste définitivement sous sa nouvelle apparence.  
  
- Exact.  
  
- Je ferais de mon mieux maître.  
  
- Au travail.»   
  
Croupton était resté plus de deux semaines enfermé dans ce laboratoire et Henry venait toutes les trois heures pour tester les effets des nouvelles potions qu'il préparait. Et puis, après deux semaine et demi de recherche il trouva une potion qui permettrait qu'Henry garde sa nouvelle apparence pendant un an entier. Voldemort l'avait félicité pour son excellent travail et pendant ces deux semaines il compris ce qu'avait fait Voldemort reculer.. Le pouvoir que le petit émanait été incroyable et sa personne ne pouvait laisser un homme en pierre. Voldemort avait ressenti la même chose qu'ils ressentaient maintenant pour le petit, le désir de le protéger. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse repartir pour une autre mission, Voldemort lui ordonna de préparer une potion pour le petit.. C'était de la magie noir pure ce qu'il voulait faire. Il commença lui-même à rester toutes ces périodes libres enferme dans le laboratoire avec lui. Deux autres semaines s'écoulèrent et la deuxième potion était prête.. Faite avec le sang de Voldemort. Croupton fit Henry avaler la potion puis rien.. Le petit resta tranquille en train de jouer. Maintenant la seule chose à faire était d'attendre.. Sûrement serais ce serait une longue attente.  
  
----------Fin du Flash Back.--------  
  
« - Tu as permis faire d'Henry ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, tes deux inventions on étaient parfaites. Henry est devenu un Fourchelang a l'âge de trois ans et c'est un Serpentard. Comment diable James Potter se doute de la vérité ? Mais la question est, qui accepterait un fourchelang comme héritier Gryffondor ? Personne ! Henry possède la moitié de mon être grâce à la magie noir.. Il est devenu fourchelang parce que moi-même j'en suis un ! James Potter a perdu son fils il y a longtemps. Il ne va pas m'enlever le mien ! Je devrais prendre des mesures..  
  
- Personne ne va nous prendre Henry Mon Lord. Je me dirigerais moi avec vous demain au Ministère avec moi de vos cote personne n'osera rien dire. »  
  
Le Lord demanda à Croupton de le laisser seule.. Personne ne lui prendrait son enfant. Voldemort ne dormit pas ce soir là, vers six heures du matin, il rentra dans la chambre de son fils et l'observa dormir. Il dormait tranquillement et paisiblement. Il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers son laboratoire ou il prépara une potion d'apparence. Personne n'avait jamais vu Voldemort mais qui c'est ? On n'est jamais trop préparer aux incidents. Il prit la potion qui lui changea l'apparence. Il observa son visage dans le miroir et vit la différence, ses cheveux étaient blond et ses yeux vert.. Une grande ressemblance avec Henry. Il prit sa cape puis ordonna aux elfes de maison de ne pas laisser sortit Henry de la propriété Riddle pendant son absence, Croupton ouvrit la porte de la voiture. Il demanda à son chauffeur de l'accompagner vers le Ministère de la Magie.  
  
Rencontre  
  
Personne n'aurait pus croire si une rumeur informait que Voldemort était dans le Ministère, il l'aurait cru fou ! Il se dirigea alors vers la salle des Aurores avec Croupton de ses coté et demanda à voir le trio exceptionnel : Potter, Lupin et Black. La secrétaire se méfia un peu de lui mais après avoir vu le fils d'un homme important du Ministère puis elle jugea sans doute que dans l'immeuble rien ne pouvait arriver. Elle les invita à prendre place dans le bureau de Potter qui était le plus proche et le pria t'attendre quelques minutes. Il regarda un peu la décoration, les photos de Harry bébé étaient placé sur le bureau de Potter et aussi des photos de Liliane Potter, James Potter souffrait toujours avec le manque de son fils. Puis sur le mur des photos des Maraudeurs à Poudlard, une époque déjà morte pensa Voldemort. La porte s'ouvrit et même si de nombreuse années c'était écroulé depuis son intervention chez les Potter, James Potter était le même peut-être un peu plus fatigué. Black et Lupin étaient les même eux aussi comme si les années n'avaient pas eu de conséquences sur eux. Voldemort fit un pas en avant mais Croupton prit la parole.  
  
« - Monsieur Potter, Lupin et Black. Je vous présente Tom Riddle, le père d'Henry Riddle.  
  
- Monsieur Riddle enchanté. » Répondit James Potter en lui serrant la main, les autres firent de même.  
  
« - Je suis sure que ma présence dans votre bureau vous est étrange. Mon fils m'a informé d'un incident du quel vous êtes le coupable Monsieur Potter.  
  
- Je suis moi-même ici présent pour être témoin de votre attitude.  
  
- Monsieur Riddle je vous pris de bien vouloir entendre nos explications. » Dit d'un ton calme Remus, Riddle fit mime de vouloir entendre mais Croupton senti l'impatience de son maître. « Nous avons dans notre possession une carte qui montre les plans de Poudlard ainsi que les personnages qui y sont, sont représenté par des étiquettes ou se place aussi leur noms. Par une erreur que nous nous pressons de trouver la faute votre fils, Henry Riddle, est apparu sur la carte avec le nom du fils de mon ami disparu depuis quelques années. Harry Potter.  
  
- Ecouté Monsieur Potter. Je n'imagine pas la douleur qu'à causé votre perte mais mon fils est mon fils. Je peux comprendre une erreur de magie mais lorsque vous avez vu mon fils, vous n'avez pas vu qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec vous ?  
  
- Oui, mais sous l'effet de l'émotion je n'ai pas tout de suite cru à l'erreur. En plus Harry aurait le même âge que votre fils » Répondit James avec la gorge serré.  
  
« - C'est un incident désastreux Messieurs mais j'avais besoin de venir vous voir. Vous n'imaginez pas l'état de mon fils, hier, quand il est arrivé à la maison.. Votre allusion à sa mère lui a refait penser à des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré qu'il garde à l'intérieure de lui-même. Je sais que peut-être ce n'est pas votre faute mais j'ai demandé à mon avocat qu'on ne vous autorise pas à vous approcher d'Henry.  
  
- Nous comprenons vos mesures Monsieur Riddle mais un acte judiciaire n'est pas nécessaire.. Vous avez ma parole que nous nous tiendrons à l'écart de votre fils. » Dit Sirius.  
  
« - Je suis un homme d'affaire et la parole ne tient pas d'après moi. Je ne veux pas vous voir près de mon fils et je ne veux plus qu'il revienne à la maison avec des histoires pareil ! En pensant qu'un s.. ce genre de sottises.»  
  
Croupton regarda son maître et il vit sa main dans sa cape de sorcier.. Il serrait sa baguette, ils voulait les tuer tout de suite. Mais Voldemort sembla se contrôler puis il sorti de la salle en claquant la porte. Il laissa les trois amis perplexe par son attitude. Un magicien qui ne croyait pas à la parole d'un Aurore ? Croupton se dirigea alors à Potter.  
  
« - Les mesures judiciaires on déjà étaient prises. Les papiers seront sur votre table demain matin. Je voudrais faire une note personnel. Comme vous le savez sans doute, je suis deux fois par semaine à Poudlard si jamais je vous vois près d'Henry je vous jure que vous ne serez pas de retour dans ce bureau. Aucun de vous trois ! »  
  
Croupton sorti à son tour de la salle de James. Remus tomba sur la chaise comme s'il avait eu une journée trop fatiguante pour lui. Sirius resté debout en pensant au menaces de Croupton. Il allait prendre leur carte d'Aurores si jamais il les voyait près de Riddle.. Et connaissant Croupton il avait le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il disait et bien plus.  
  
« - J'aurais fait la même chose. » Dit James. « Un Aurore traumatise mon fils et je le vois venir à la maison avec une tête qui me fait du mal et qui me rappel la mort de ma femme. Moi je n'aurais pas été si calme..  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais cet attitude si.. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai senti quelque chose de bizarre en le fixant.  
  
- Sirius a raison James. Moi-même j'ai senti quelque chose.  
  
- Voyons les gars.. Nous sommes Aurores depuis déjà onze ans et ont voit des Mangemorts par tout !  
  
- De toute manière ce qui est sure c'est que nous devons nous tenir loin du jeune Riddle. Je ne veux pas perdre mon insigne.  
  
- Relaxe Sirius. Aucun de nous trois va perdre son insigne mais si James veut creuser un peu cette histoire je suis avec lui. De toute manière je n'aurais jamais pus être Aurore sans lui !  
  
- Je pense qu'on devrait voir ceci avec L'Ordre du Phoenix, vous avez raison ce Riddle il n'est pas net. Maintenant il faut voir ce qui cloche avec la carte des Maraudeurs. »  
  
Les trois Aurores se penchèrent sur la carte et aussi sur le problème. James semblait absent, ses meilleurs amis avaient raison quelques chose ne semblait pas nette avec ce gars.. Il ressemblait à Henry certes mais il y avait une différence, une grande différence mais il reprit le travail tout de suite en voyant Sirius faire le clown. 


	9. La vie dans le Manoir

Ohlalla je sais vous voulez me tuer, m'étrangler, me jeter un sort impardonnable.. bref me soumettre de nombreuse tortures. Mais je suis désolé c'est pas facile pour moi en ce moment avec le nouveau lycée et tout le reste. Mais c'est promis jurer que maintenant je vais mettre un chapitre tout les deux jours, ca vous va ? A part ca j'ai lu de nombreuse idées pour la fic.. quelques unes sont intéressantes. Merci pour tout vos reviews et a vous qui continuez a lire la fic  
  
Bon, laissons place au chapitre  
  
La vie dans le Manoir.  
  
Un garçon de onze ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui et reconnu sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité complète, son père avait une fascination pour le noir et maintenant lui aussi. Tout sembler si simple dans le noir. Henry se leva du lit et regarda autour de lui, sa chambre lui avait manqué aussi. Sa bibliothèque remplie de livres de magie noirs, peut-être il trouverait des informations sur la chambre des secrets de Poudlard, qui sait ? Il marcha alors vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Il regarda le soleil, '2heures de l'après midi sûrement d'après la position du soleil' pensa Henry. Il regarda le paysage devant ses yeux, les sortilèges cachaient bien le manoir mais laissaient aussi un brouillard autour de celui. Mais, le manoir était génial, fait à la mesure d'Henry. Son père n'était pratiquement jamais la et Henry était le seul a reste dans la maison depuis la mort de sa mère Henry senti alors la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre, il se retourna et vit son elfe de maison, Jack apporter son petit déjeuné. Il avait sans doute senti qu'Henry était maintenant réveillé, il y avait un lien magique entre les elfes et leurs maîtres. Henry regarda le plateau toujours la même chose le jour de Noël. Des fruits, des céréales, un verre de lait puis une potion. Henry ne savait pas quoi elle servait mais il savait que c'était une potion, la consistance et le goût disaient tout. Il la prenait depuis.. Depuis qu'il avait de la mémoire ? Il regarda son elfe de maison.  
  
« - Ca va Jack ?  
  
- Très bien Maître. Votre père est sorti et il a ordonné que vous ne quittiez pas la propriété Riddle pendant son absence.  
  
- Très bien. » Mais l'elfe restait planté là, et il prit la parole. « Tu veux dire quelque chose Jack ?  
  
- Vous voulez peut être que je prépare vos affaires pour jouer au Quidditch ? Et si vous le désirez je peux vous accompagner jusqu'au terrain. Je peux aussi vous lire une partie du livre de votre mère.  
  
- Merci pour le petit déjeuné et maintenant si tu veux bien laisse moi seul. »  
  
L'elfe de maison se pencha puis commença à se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre, Henry avait répondu si froidement que le petit être magique avait senti qu'il avait bien fait une gaffe. Jack avait toujours été avec lui, sa mère lui racontait que tout petit il ne voulait pas le lait qu'elle lui offrait donc Jack préparer un biberon avec un mélange si étrange que jamais elle n'aurait voulu qu'il l'avale mais lui il avait décidé de ne manger que ça. Plus tard, il ne mangeait que ce que Jack lui mettait dans l'assiette et ne jouait qu'avec Jack au petit soldat. Sa mère arriva même à bouder en riant qu'Henry estimait plus Jack qu'elle ! Son père était contre cette amitié avec une race inférieure et à chaque réplique gentille qu'Henry faisait à l'elfe en présence de son père Henry était sure de se faire punir. Sa mère était plus douce dans ce domaine. Jack venait de lui proposer de jouer au Quidditch et de lire le livre de sa mère chose que sa mère faisait toujours le matin et Jack ne remplaçait pas sa mère même s'il essayait de toutes ses forces. Sa mère était un ange et de toute manière dans le c?ur d'un enfant la mère ne peut être remplacer.  
  
--------- Flash Back.------------  
  
Henry avait sept ans et il les avait fêtés le jour précèdent. La décoration de sa fête d'anniversaire était encore en place et il venait de se réveiller dans une chambre pleine de cadeaux. Il courut dans la chambre de sa mère pour rejoindre son père qui lui avait promis d'essayer tous les jouets avec lui tôt le matin suivant. Elisabeth était en train de se mettre ses boucles d'oreilles quand le petit rentra dans la chambre essoufflé, la distance entre les deux appartements étaient importante car Voldemort disait qu'Henry devait vaincre la peur du vide.  
  
« - Henry chéri tu es trempé ! Viens voir maman pour qu'elle te nettoie un peu. »  
  
Henry oublia son père et sauta dans les bras de sa mère, elle était toujours souriante, si belle, et si douce.. Personne n'aurait pu la détester. Elle prit le petit et avec sa baguette elle fit quelques sorts pour faire toilette de son fils. Elle le regarda quelques instant, Henry n'existait pas vraiment. Le garçon blond qu'elle voyait face à elle était le résultat de la magie, son bébé n'existait pas vraiment en tout cas. Harry était caché en bas de tous les sorts qu'ils avaient placés et maintenant il y avait cette personnalité qu'ils avaient inventée. Et si un jour quelqu'un découvrait la vérité ? Les Aurores viendraient lui prendre le petit des bras.. Elle mourrait de chagrin. Elle pensa alors à Liliane et James Potter, la douleur de perdre un enfant comme celui-ci ! Mais elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle épouser Voldemort et si elle acceptait d'être complice de ce.. De cette famille. Oui, ils étaient une famille merveilleuse.. Né dans le mensonge mais réel de toute manière. Elle était la femme d'un homme qui leur donnait tout à elle et Henry. Son bébé était un enfant merveilleux, intelligent et câlin avec elle tout le temps et elle lui avait donné sa vie et lui était son rêve. Henry jouait avec les oreillers du lit de ses parents et il regarda sa mère. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues rose et ses yeux bleus étaient si tristes comme jamais il les avait vu au paravent et il la regarda, d'une voie triste et enfantine il osa lui poser la question.  
  
« - Maman, tu es triste ? Pleure pas maman. » Henry la regardait dans ses yeux bleus et les yeux du petit bleu aussi étaient remplis de tristesse. Elisabeth regarda son fils et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
« - Henry je pleure parce que je suis heureuse d'être ta maman. Toi et papa vous êtes mes petits trésors.   
  
- Alors si tu es contente pleure pas, rigole. » Elisabeth regarda Henry et lui adressa un sourire «maman ou est papa ? Il m'a promis d'ouvrir mes cadeaux avec moi.  
  
- Ton père a dut se rendre quelques part. »  
  
Elisabeth vit le visage du petit devenir pâle et triste, elle savait la cause de ceci. Henry avait déjà plusieurs soirs vus la cape de son père ensanglanté et depuis il avait eu des cauchemars affreux. Henry sembla vouloir fondre en larmes.  
  
« - Qu'est ce qui va pas trésor ?  
  
- Papa va se faire mal maman.. Je veux pas que papa se fasse mal. »  
  
Henry avait donc peur pour son père pas du sang qu'il y avait sur sa cape. Elisabeth soupira et serra son fils dans ses bras. Il fallait avouer qu'elle aussi avait peur pour son mari et certaine fois elle pleurait dans le noir en supportant le fait de ne pas savoir pendant des heures s'il était vivant. Plusieurs fois elle pensa ce qu'elle deviendrait sans lui, une femme avec un enfant qui n'était que l'héritier. Les Mangemorts allaient attendre un âge important pour faire d'Henry leur maître mais est ce qu'il serait prêt ? Elisabeth lui avait appris la tendresse et certains sentiments que son père considéraient comme faiblesse mais de toute manière Henry n'était pas froid comme lui, dans son sang coulait celui de Lily et James qui eux étaient d'une tendresse sans limite.. Mais Henry semblait la perdre quand son père était près de lui. Mais s'il n'était pas près et les Mangemorts considéraient qu'il n'était pas pure le suffisant il le tuerait sans hésitation. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle sortait du sujet et senti les larmes du petit mouiller sa chemise.  
  
« - Ton papa ne peux pas se faire du mal Henry, ni personne peux lui faire du mal. C'est un Serpentard et le Lord des ténèbres et jamais personne pourra lui faire du mal. Comme toi papa a de grands pouvoirs.  
  
- Tu.. Tu me le jure maman que papa va revenir ce soir ?  
  
- Chéri, bien sur que je te le jure. Papa serrait pas content de te voir pleurer pour lui.. Il aime pas te voir triste. Il préfère quand tu souri. »  
  
Puis elle laissa place au rire en chatouillant Henry qui rigolait comme un fou. Ce rire enfantin et si sincère inconscient de tout les mensonge dont il était le centre. Elle se leva et prit ses habits de Quidditch. Henry savait que sa mère à Poudlard avait été une excellante joueuse de Quidditch et elle lui tendit un balais avec un sourire complice.  
  
« - Je peux vraiment maman ?  
  
- Tu veux apprendre, non ? Alors, il faut monter sur le balais pour jouer au Quidditch ! Viens ! »  
  
Sa mère se lança en courant dans les long couloir du Manoir et descendit les escaliers aussi vite avec Henry à ses trousses, elle l'entendait crier en demanda de l'attendre mais elle rigolait en lui disant de l'attraper. Ils étaient resté des heures en train de jouer puis ils montèrent dans la salle de bains ou Henry prit un bain et sa mère une douche. Après leur déjeuner ils se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque en train de lire un livre que sa mère écrivait. Sa voie berçait Henry et l'histoire était en parfaite harmonie avec eux car s'était leur histoire. Bien sur, Elisabeth avait inventé le début car elle n'avait eu le loisir de voir Henry bébé.  
  
---------------- Fin du Flash Back ----------------  
  
La dernière lecture avait été des neuf ans d'Henry mais il n'osait lire la suite car cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs et il regarda vers la porte l'elfe le quittait d'un air triste.  
  
« - Jack, j'oubliais, joyeux Noël.  
  
- Joyeux Noël maître. »  
  
L'elfe sorti en souriant et Henry regarda son plateau à nouveau. Il commença en mangeant les fruits qui étaient délicieux puis les céréales qui eux ne lui plaisaient guère mais son père disait que c'était bon donc c'était bon. Il prit alors la potion dans ses mains, pourquoi boire ceci ? Et si c'était du poisson ? Voyons, voyons, mon père ne voudrait jamais ma mort c'est mon père qui fait cette potion ! Mais, il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieure de lui qui ne voulait pas qu'il avale cette potion. Il regarda encore une fois la potion qui était dans ses mais et il allait la casser quand une voie se fit entendre.  
  
« - Je t'avais jamais vu désobéir une ordre venant de ton père ! Il y aura toujours des événements qui me surprendront dans la vie. »   
  
Henry regarda vers la porte et il vit Quirell face à lui. Il avait l'air d'avoir dormi de longues heures et il était identique au Quirell qu'il avait à Poudlard. Petit, cheveux noir et très musclé mais Henry senti au fond de lui que la personne qui était devant ses yeux était le vrai Quirell revenu d'une mission.  
  
« - Et moi je ne t'es jamais vu me surveiller dans mon Manoir !  
  
- Je venais te proposer de faire quelques petits sorts de magie noir et j'ai eu le plaisir d'observer ainsi que deviner l'acte dont tu allais faire preuve.  
  
- Je me demande simplement pourquoi personne ne me dit ce que je bois tout les Noël ! Je ne suis pas bête Quirell je sais que c'est une potion et qu'elle fait quelque chose à mon corps, mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas car à chaque fois que je veux l'analyser il y a toi ou Croupton qui me voit.. Comme si vous aviez placé un quelque chose sur la potion.  
  
- Henry, écoute personne ne te traite de bête au contraire tu es très intelligent. Je vais te dire à quoi sert la potion. C'est pour que tes pouvoirs se développe plus rapidement. Tu as besoin d'avoir de grands pouvoirs pour ta protection au château.  
  
- Quirell très bien je vais te croire même si je sais que quelque part tu me caches quelque chose.  
  
- Henry tu m'insultes ! »  
  
Répondit le Mangemort en faisant semblant d'être vexé, Henry ne fit que sourire. Henry regarda le Mangemort, lui et Barry étaient ses meilleurs amis, toujours près de lui et comme des frère mais avant tout ils étaient des Mangemorts au service de Voldemort. Henry regarda son lit et se coucha sur son lit toujours la potion dans ses mains. Il comprit tout de suite qu'il n'arriverait jamais à convaincre Quirell de lui dire quelque chose sur la potion, Henry approcha le flacon près de ses lèvres et avala la potion.  
  
« - Bien, c'était bon ?  
  
- Horrible, t'es content ?  
  
- Tu peux pas savoir combien ! »  
  
Henry ne put s'empêcher de rire, Quirell s'approcha de lui et lui lança une tenu de Quidditch avec les bonnes couleurs des Serpentards. Il n'y avait pas seulement sa tenue.. Il y en avait plusieurs autres.  
  
« - Les nouveaux uniformes des Serpentards.  
  
- Tu.. Quirell merci.  
  
- Je pense que les choses doivent être faites avec les bons instruments. Mais fait attention, que tes joueurs ne pensent pas que tu les achètes. Avant tout tu dois devenir proches d'eux pour qu'ils te fassent confiance et après ils feront de leurs mieux pour ne pas te décevoir.  
  
- Merci, c'est sympa de ta part, je sais pas trop quoi dire..  
  
- C'est pas le premier cadeau que je te fais ! Gagne la coupe pour les Serpentards pour nous.  
  
- Avec plaisir. On va gagner la coupe et Dumbledore va pleurer le manque de victoire des Gryffondors !  
  
- J'en suis sûr. »  
  
Henry regarda alors les uniformes de près tandis que Quirell jouait avec quelques instruments de magie noir posaient sur la table d'Henry. Henry le regarda, comment un homme comme Quirell était devenu un mangemort ? Serrait- il diffèrent s'il n'avait pas connu Voldemort ? Il décida de poser la question a Quirell qui normalement répondait à toutes ses questions.  
  
« - Quirell, je voulais savoir. Comment es-tu devenu un Mangemort ?  
  
- C'est simplement arrivé un jour comme ça. » Répondit sèchement Quirell en se retournant. Pourquoi cette question Henry ? Quirell ne voulait pas en parler mais il savait que le petit n'allait pas s'arrêter la.  
  
« - Tu veux pas en parler ? »  
  
Henry semblait triste comme si soudain Quirell lui fermait une porte. Quirell soupira, il avait tout de même droit a savoir son histoire. Il s'approcha du lit ou Henry était maintenant assit et prit place de ses côtés.  
  
« - C'était bien après ta naissance, tu avais bien plus qu'un an. Je n'étais alors qu'un simple chercheur quand ton père me trouva dans une zone obscure du globe, il fit ma connaissance et m'apprit l'importance de sa mission et que le pouvoir était tout. Je n'avais que dix-huit ans. Ton père a su me séduire et je suis devenu un Mangemort. Ton père m'a tout appris, j'ai pus entrer dans l'entraînement d'Aurores grâce à lui.. On peut dire qu'il m'a donné une nouvelle vie. Sans lui je serais maintenant, peut-être, un homme sans aucun courage, peureux et qui n'aurait jamais exploité ses connaissances. Mon Lord Voldemort m'a aussi permis de connaître mon meilleur ami et un garçon que je considère comme un frère. » Quirell le regarda avec un sourire puis il se leva. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler mais c'est que c'est mon histoire Henry et je veux la garder pour moi. Ma vie est à ton père mais pas mes souvenirs.  
  
- Je comprends.  
  
- Bien. Maintenant habit toi, ton père m'a demandé de te donner un peu de divertissement donc un peu de magie noir. Alors j'obéis ! »  
  
Henry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait près de sa chambre, Quirell l'observait toujours, l'héritier le regarda et souri ironiquement pour refermer la porte d'un claquement sec. Quirell sembla lui dire quelques mots mais Henry n'écoutait pas, il faisait sa toilette automatiquement. Après avoir pris une douche, il prit ses une robe noir et s'observa quelques instant dans le miroir. Il avait les même cheveux de sa mère ainsi que ses yeux mais il n'y avait aucune ressemblance avec son père.. Peut-être niveau caractère ? Oui, sûrement, pensa Henry. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Quirell qui jouer avec sa baguette. Henry marcha vers sa table de nuit et sorti sa baguette, son père lui avait appris à ne jamais baisser la garde même dans les lieux que l'on croit les plus sûre.  
  
« - Ho, tu deviens impatient ? Si tu fais sauter qui que ca soit de ma chambre, tu le paies !  
  
- Mauvaise humeur Henry ? Aller viens mon grand, on verra si tu connais ce que je vais te montrer. Alors, on y va ?  
  
- Vous y allez pas seuls Quirell !  
  
- Barry ? »  
  
Henry vit Quirell rejoindre Barry qui se trouvait à la porte, il se dirent bonjours longuement en train de demander des détails de leurs missions. Henry regarda les deux amis, jamais il n'avait eut une amitié comme celle là. Draco était son ami certes mais surtout par crainte, Draco avait peur de chaque mouvement d'Henry comme s'il allait lui jeter un avakadraba à chaque mauvais mouvement. Henry senti alors la jalousie prendre le dessus et une haine comme il avait senti une force le prendre. mais une voix dans sa tête lui réclamait de rester calme. Il décida de prendre la parole.  
  
« - Tu nous accompagne Barry ?   
  
- Ouais, ton père m'a envoyé vous chercher. On va faire un peu de magie noir et après on a un petit rendez-vous avec le cercle des Ténèbres. »  
  
Croupton regarda Henry qui avait semblé un peu surpris et voir un peu de mauvaise humeur lorsqu'il avait dit que Voldemort l'avait envoyé le chercher, sûrement parce qu'Henry pensait qu'il allait encore devoir étudier la théorie de la magie et non faire de la pratique. Mais lorsque Croupton prononça les mots « cercle des ténèbres » Henry sembla plus heureux que jamais. Quirell regarda Henry, et reconnu le sourire de Voldemort, le même sourire sadique.  
  
- « Rogue sera là-bas ?  
  
- Je crois que ton père a un autre plan pour Rogue et je pense qu'il est très diffèrent au tien.  
  
- Ho, Quirell laisse moi rêver un peu. »  
  
Quirell et Croupton sourirent à leur petit frère puis sans dire un mort Henry sorti de sa chambre suivit des deux Mangemorts en direction vers la salle d'entraînement. 


	10. Les souvenirs d'une terrible nuit

Le passé reprend de l'importance sur le préssent.  
  
Lily Potter regarda par la fenêtre de son salon, le noir entourait la maison. Une maison ou son fils avait toujours eu une chambre mais dans la quelle il n'avait jamais mis un pied. Le jour ou elle avait perdu Harry avait été le jour le plus triste de sa vie, le jour ou elle senti une partie d'elle mourir, James avait sûrement ressentit la même chose mais la douleur d'une mère est incomparable car la mère possède un lien avec l enfant un lien que le père ne possédera jamais. Voldemort était venu un soir et son fils avait disparu. Lily ferma les yeux et elle senti l'odeur de la nourriture de bébé et revit James, James jeune tel qui l'était cette nuit là.  
  
James Potter se trouvait dans sa chambre, celle de Lily et lui même. Ils restaient si peu dans cette chambre qu'aucun des objets qu'il voyait a présent lui étaient familier. Etre un Aurore n'était pas facile et ne laissait surtout pas de temps libre et être marié a une professeur engagée dans l'ordre du Phoenix entraîne ne pas avoir du temps avec sa femme non plus. Ils s'amusaient tellement avant, oui avant, avant que leur fils leur soient retire de leur bras. Tout ça a cause de Peter, la nuit ou ils avaient perdu Harry avait été une des nuits les plus difficile de leur vie. James marcha lentement vers la fenêtre et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la nourriture de Harry ainsi que la main de Lily sur sa propre main.  
  
Sirius Black et Remus Lupin étaient tout deux dans leur appartement. Ils venaient de terminer une discussion sur leur passé, en fait sur un sujet précis de leur passe : Harry. Cela faisait bien des années qu'ils ne parlaient pas du petit qui leur était aussi cher qu'il l'était pour ses parents. Ils se levèrent tout les deux et se dirigèrent vers la maison de leurs deux meilleurs amis ou il y aurait ce même soir la réunion de L'Ordre.  
  
En montant dans la voiture Remus et Sirius eurent soudain la même sensation que le soir ou le petit fut kidnapper et ou leurs meilleures amies furent torturer. le même sentiment de perte et de trahison.  
  
------ Flash Back. -----  
  
Cette nuit la, la septième qu'ils passaient sous la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas, James était assis sur un fauteuil en train de lire le journal et Lily cuisiner, en fait elle faisait chauffer la nourriture pour Harry.  
  
- « Li ? » Demanda James.  
  
« - Oui James ? » La voix de Lily ressonait dans la maison.  
  
« - Ou est Harry ? » James se leva et se dirigeât vers la cuisine tout en posant la question.  
  
« - Il dort, tu veux aller le voir? » Demanda t-elle en se retournant vers James.  
  
« - Non je voulais juste savoir ou était mon fils..  
  
- Pauvre petit il était tellement fatigué après avoir joué toute l'après midi dans le parc avec Sirius et Remus, t'aurais du les voir !» Lily c'était assise sur le sofa du salon et James avait fait de même « J'avais trois enfants avec moi ! Et en plus après on est venu a la maison avec Sirius.. bon, venu n'est pas le mot on s'est retrouvé ici avec Sirius. Sincèrement je ne supporte pas mentir a Remus, c´était un de mes meilleurs amis a Poudlard James, lui mentir... » Lily baisa la tête, elle avait honte de seulement faire allusion que Remus pouvait être coupable de trahison, lui qui l'avait tellement aidé auparavant.  
  
« - Je sais Lily. Je doute aussi que ce soit Remus . Les Maraudeurs .. c'est pas la forme en ce moment, les choses sont si compliqué Li. Remus remarque les regards de Sirius.. leur relation s'est dégradé depuis le jour ou Dumbledore nous annonça la présence d un traître chez les Maraudeurs. Ils ne sont plus les même amis d'avant, on peut même pas dire qu'ils soient amis! Et ça me fait un peu mal d´être la cause indirect d´un conflit. » James soupira et Lily posa ses mains sur celle de James. « Le regard de Sirius peut être si perçant parfois.. ce regard qui observe tout les détail tout les mouvements de Remus et qui ne dissimule pas ces soupçons. Il apparaît au pleine lune que pour observait Remus pas pour le soutenir... Mais, j'ai une confiance total en Sirius s´il est le seul à savoir avec Peter, qui ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche, je crains que Voldemort nous cherche en vain.. Changeant de sujet Sirius est un bon parrain, n'est ce pas?  
  
- Le meilleur James le meilleur, il vient presque tout les jours pour voir Harry. Je pense qu'il le gâte beaucoup. » Gronda Lily.  
  
« - Il est un enfant lui même et il adore les jouets. » James essayait de justifier Sirius bien qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de justification « C'est bon de savoir que si quelque chose m'arrive il s'occupera de vous deux ça me tranquillise quand je sors par cette porte.  
  
- Sirius sera toujours là pour Harry c'est certain. Je suis sure que la marraine ferait la même chose si elle n'avait pas été.. j'aimerais tellement qu'Alexandra soit ici. » La tristesse s'empara de Lily, le souvenir d'Alexandra la blessait au plus profond. James savait que Alexandra avait la même place que Sirius pour lui dans le coeur de Lily. Lui même se sentirais désemparé sans Sirius. Il se leva et serra Lily dans ses bras.  
  
« - Li, Alexandra est toujours avec nous, si elle vit dans nos c?ur elle est avec nous. » Consola James.  
  
« - Je sais mais avoir sa présence serait bien.. »  
  
James regarda Lily profondément pendant quelques prononcer ces derniers mots mais quelque chose d'autre attrapa son attention, il senti une froideur envahir son c?ur. Son esprit fut soudain atteint d'un mauvais sentiment, quelque chose entoure la maison autre chose que a nuit paisible.. une force obscure presque maléfique les regardait. Peut-être rêver t-il ?  
  
« - T'as senti ? Quelque chose d'étrange.. d'anormal. » Interrompu James soudainement et il se leva d'un bond, maintenant il était certain que quelque chose allait arrivé.  
  
« - Oui, je le sens aussi .. c est une sensation assez étrange. »  
  
Lily sentait ce que James sentait mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, James avait les yeux pleins de d'inquiétude et de peur, cela ne la rassura pas au contraire cela ne fit qu'accroître ses propres craintes. Elle voulait dire a James que ce n'était rien mais soudain James prit la parole.  
  
« - Li! Va chercher Harry tout de suite et prend ta baguette. !! » Ordena James, en courrant vers la porte d´entrée. .  
  
« - Qu´est qu´il y a James? »  
  
Demandait Lily sachant que quelque chose de grave allait avoir lieu mais ne sachant pas quoi exactement.  
  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit d´un coup accompagne d´un son sec et dur. L'intérieure de la maison fut pris par le noir de la nuit et la brise fraîche d'été rentra dans la maison. Lily tremblait de froid oui mais aussi de peur.. cette présence elle l'avait déjà senti et ce ne pouvait qu'être Jesussor. Il les avaient trouvé..  
  
« - Cher Potter » prononça l'être humain sous cette cagoule.. un humain ? Voldemort n'était pas un humain.. c'était un monstre  
  
« Voldemort » dit James avec dégoût puis rapidement il s'adressa a Lily. « Lily, Harry vite !!Doloris !!""  
  
A ce moment là Voldemort tomba par terre mais son rire froid rempli la maison d'une obscurité soudaine comme si ce sourire avait le pouvoir d'avaler toute la lumière. Le sort ne lui avait rien fait mais James et Lily avait couru à l'étage ou dans la chambre d'Harry ils avaient placé de fort sortilèges qui peut-être leur laisserait quelques minutes. Voldemort se releva et souri il voulait jouer un peu avec les Potter avant de les détruire. Normalement il ne venait jamais seul pour tuer des Aurores mais la il avait fait une exception c'était tout de même Lily et James Potter ! Quel privilège de les tuer ! Il commença à monter les marches doucement.  
  
James ferma la porte avec une telle violence que Lily ne semblait pas le reconnaître.  
  
« - Lilliane c'est lui écoute, vas t'en avec Harry, je t'en pris.. » Les yeux de James regardaient Lily et Harry simultanément, il fallait qu'ils se sauvent, ils étaient son trésor et il ferait tout pour les protéger.  
  
« - NON ! Je vais pas te laisser NON James ! J-Je peux pas.. » Lily tenait James de toutes ses forces mais elle avait Harry dans les bras et ne pouvait donc pas le prendre avec les deux mains, elle commença à sangloter. Non, jamais elle n'abandonnerait James...  
  
« - Lilliane, Harry a le droit d'avoir une chance, ce n'est qu'un enfant. N'oubli pas que Harry est important la prophétie Liliane, il est le dernier descendant de Godric celui qui détruira le mal et cela n'arrivera seulement s'il reste près de la lumière. va rejoindre Sirius dans sa cachette dit lui que Peter nous a trahi. » James tenait Lily par les épaules, il l'obligeait a le regarder dans les yeux. Elle pleurait et elle devait comprendre qu'en ce moment ils ne pouvaient pas laisser les émotions les contrôler.  
  
« - Peter.. oui.. je. » Elle pleurait et on ne comprenait pas ce qu´elle disait. Lily savait que c'était important mais elle ne pensait qu'au bien de sa famille, sa famille qui était paisible maintenant vivait ses derniers moments.  
  
« - Lilliane, s'il te plait écoute ! » James lui prit le visage avec les deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux « C'est pas seulement notre destin qui est dans tes mains mais aussi celui de Harry et en plus .. Lily, si aucun de nous deux survit Sirius sera accusé de haute trahison. Il ira a Azkaban et passera sa vie la bas, on peut pas permettre que cela arrive, je ne veux pas que cela arrive on parle de Sirius! Voldemort approche je le sens Lily, je sens la magie noir qui l'entoure... vas t'en s'il te plaît!  
  
- Ou-oui j'y vais.. James.. Si on était que toi et moi je resterais avec toi.. » Lily pleurait, elle voulais lui justifier son départ même si James savait déjà.  
  
« - Je sais.. je sais Lily... s'il te plait, s'il te plaît. » James la poussait pour qu'elle parte.  
  
« - Je t'aime James. » Lily avait prit James et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
« - Moi aussi Lily, moi aussi » James ferma ses yeux ce départ était si douloureux. « Adieu Harry je serais toujours.. » James regarda Harry, il savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son fils.  
  
A cet instant là, la porte s'ouvrit et un vent froid pénétra dans la chambre, toutes les pensées obscures du sorcier noir semblait entourer James, il avait le même effet que les dementeurs. Lily ne regarda pas derrière elle et couru de toutes ses forces vers la salle de bain ou il y a une porte qui rejoignait sa chambre et d'ou elle pourrai éventuellement se diriger vers la rue et prendre le magicobus.  
  
« - T´auras pas mon fils Tom..  
  
- Tu penses vraiment ça? Le Lord des ténèbres a toujours ce qu´il veut James Potter. Vous n'avez pas voulu vous rallier a moi, vous n'avez pas voulu défendre les droits des vrais sorciers, vous devez mourir ! »  
  
James ne eu pas le temps de faire n´importe quelle réflexe. Il sentis la douleur dans la chaire, ses os brûlaient. Voldemort lui lança une deuxième fois le sort. Il tomba par terre. Il cracha du sang par terre et avec beaucoup de difficulté se leva.  
  
« - La situation aurait pu être si différente. Toi et Lily auraient pu être mes Mangemorts les plus fidèles mais non.... tu n'as pas accepté parce que tu savais que je voulais Lily que pour moi.. et si vous étiez devenu mangemort elle aurait été a moi..  
  
- Lily ne t'as jamais appartenu ! Mais ce n est pas seulement pour ça.. jamais je ne serais un sale, stupide mangemort ! » Cria James sentant que ses forces pourraient effectivement revenir avec un peu de repos mais il fut atteint d'un troisième doloris et tous ses espoirs disparurent avec la douleur qu'il sentait.  
  
« - Ne parle pas comme ça de mes mangemort ! Tu ne veux pas te rendre Potter ?  
  
- Jamais .... Jamais ! » Cria James même si c'était douloureux le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche, il voulait crier tout son mépris envers Voldemort avant de mourir.  
  
« - Tu as tu courage, ça doit être une chose de famille tes parents ont eu la même attitude face à ma baguette. Désolé James mais je doit partir rendre le monde au ténèbres. » Dit-il en levant sa baguette.  
  
« - La prophétie se réalisera Voldemort, Harry te..  
  
- LA FERME ! Cette prophétie stupide n aura jamais lieu, ton fils périra ce soir même Potter et tu vas avoir la chance de le voir avec tes propres yeux. ! »  
  
Lily était en train de descendre les escaliers en courrant quand quelque chose en elle lui fit mal terriblement mal, son c?ur saignait et elle savait que James venait d'être frappé par un sort qui l'avait presque tué et elle sentait dans sa peau la douleur que lui même avait ressenti.  
  
« - James.. » murmura t- elle. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, mais des larmes qui lui brûlait la chair tellement elles étaient chaudes, elles portaient trop de douleur avec elles.  
  
Remus Lupin plus loin de là, venait de se réveiller. Un malaise du à la prochaine lune ? Non quelque chose venait d´arriver avec un de ses meilleurs ami.. une tragédie venait de s'abattre sur la vie de quelqu'un qu il connaissait bien.  
  
Encore plus loin un homme age qui lisait tranquillement un livre de magie près du feu leva le nez du livre pour sentir la douleur de son fils unique ou du moins celui qu'il considérait comme son fils unique James Potter, James avait failli s'éteindre.  
  
Chez Sirius Black un mauvais rêve l'avais réveillé en sursaut. Quel est cette angoisse qui le possédait tout à coup ? Il y avait quelque chose.... un événement désolant venait d'avoir lieu... avec James, leur amitié avait liée par un lien magique, de l´ancienne magie. Sirius ressentais quelque chose, James n'étais plus.. non, c'était impensable, il sentait la présence de James dans ce monde mais elle était si faible comme si en ce moment il luttait pour survivre. Peter ! Oui il faudrait aller voire Peter. Sur ce coup il s'habilla pour prendre sa moto et aller en direction vers la cachette de Peter, si lui était sain et sauve.. Lily et James le seraient aussi.  
  
Lily descendait en courant les dernières marches même avec tellement de douleur sur le c?ur elle serra plus fort Harry contre elle et arriva face a la porte mais Voldemort était déjà là.  
  
« - Tu n'arrivera pas à l'avoir.. on le sait tout les deux, la prophétie, la prophétie..  
  
- Lilliane Evans, tu sais que je ne veux pas te tuer Lily chérie mais si tu insistes à protéger cet enfant je serais obliger de le faire..  
  
- Je le protégerais Tom je le ferais..  
  
- Lily tu peux devenir la reine de Voldemort être ma femme la seule chose que nous devons faire c´est tuer cette enfant.  
  
- Je suis déjà marié Tom et même si James est mort je le suis toujours.. je t'en pris tue moi mais pas le petit.  
  
- Désolé Lily mais ce petit Gryffondor doit mourir. J'avais donné place au choix et tu as fais ton choix. tu as gagné ainsi que ton maris la première place pour voir la mort de votre fils!  
  
- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGRRRRRRRRG  
  
Lily tomba par terre, le cris d'un bébé ce faisait entendre dans ce lourd silence. Voldemort regarda le corps de Lily par terre pendant quelques secondes. C'était la seule femme qu'il avait cru aimé dommage que ce sentiment n'eut pas était réciproque il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle.  
  
***  
  
Remus c´était levé pour prendre une tasse de thé lorsqu´il sentit son coeur se serrer.. il pensa soudain à Lily et compris que une douleur insoutenable venait d'atteindre les Potter, la tasse de thé tomba par terre et se brisa en mil morceau exactement comme le coeur de Remus.  
  
Sirius venait d'arrivait chez Peter lorsqu´un second sentiment le prit 'Lily' pensa t-il. Il couru vers la chambre principal ou il y avait une lumière allumé. Personne.. Peter était parti, prit ses affaire et parti. Sirius couru vers sa moto et démarrât vers la maison des Potter. Peter était l´espion ! Pourquoi je ne l´es pas pense avant ? Les images passèrent dans sa tête : le jour ou Harry était ne et Peter avait disparu, Peter nerveux lorsqu'ils prononcer le nom de Voldemort, les soudaine douleurs dans le bras.. la marques des ténèbres. 'Pourquoi je l'ai pas pensé avant ? C'est tout de ma faute !' Sirius appuya sur l'accélérateur.  
  
***  
  
La maison était devenu une ruine, rien n'était visible, il y avait comme eu un tourbillon emportant les souvenir et la construction en béton. Pendant des heures il n'y eu aucun bruit, aucun mouvement simplement rien avant qu'un homme apparaisse son nom : Rubeus Hagrid.  
  
Sirius aperçu l'endroit ou normalement se trouvait la belle maison des Potter mais il n´y avait que des reste de la maison, Sirius sauta de sa moto et couru vers les ruines et tomba par terre en sanglot. Son meilleur ami, son frère James Potter avait disparu ! Les souvenirs parcoururent sa tête : la première fois qu´il vit James, la première fois ou il était monté sur un balais avec l´aide de James, les visites au blesse avec James, les promesses d'amitié éternels, leurs arriver à Poudlard, les bêtises, les Animagis, le sourire de James et ses cheveux en bataille, son élégance. Et les leçons qu'il faisait à Sirius, les regards qui faisait Sirius reculait parfois mais qui était accompagnés d´un sourire, du mariage de James et Lily. Lily cette fille qui lui avait « Piquer » son ami mais qui l´avait fais si heureux, cette bonne ami qui l´avait aide quand il en avait eu besoin.. et qui avait fais de James un papa, le papa du petit Harry.. Harry, il n´avait pas pense a Harry, avait t-il eu le même sort que ses parent ? A ce moment, il aperçu Hagrid qui se penchait sur quelque chose, en fait sur deux objets.  
  
« - Hagrid ! » Criât il en courrant vers le géant.  
  
« - Sirius Black ? Que faites vous ici ?  
  
- Je.. c'est. James.. ma .. famille » Sirius remarqua qu'il n'arrivait plus a parler, il tremblait comme une feuille et devais être pale. « Harry ? » Réussi t-il en fin à prononcer.  
  
« - Je ne sais pas. » Avoua Hagrid. Sirius semblait dévasté, il avait perdu tout ! Hagrid du lire les pensées du jeune homme car il se pressa de dire. « Ses parents sont vivants, on vient de les emmener a Mangouste.  
  
- Vivant ? Grâce a Dieu ! Mangouste ? » Demanda t- il, Hagrid fit oui d'un signe de tête et Sirius couru vers sa moto et commença à se diriger vers l'hôpital mais il savait ou se trouver le sale traître et il changea de route.  
  
***  
  
Loin de la, a Londres, Remus Lupin était inquiet... quelque chose venait d'arriver avec James et Lily, il étaient d'après son coeur près de la mort mais non c'était impossible pour cela Sirius devait être.. Un hibou commença a frapper du bec la fenetre de la cabane de Lunard. Il ouvrit et li :  
  
« Remus, Voldemort a frappe chez James et Lily Potter, ils se trouvent en ce moment même a Saint Mangouste car le état est critique. De Harry aucun signe, nous supposons qu'il est mort. Nous savons tous deux qu'ils se trouvaient sous un puissant sort et que le gardien du secret n'était autre que Sirius Black. Nous pouvons donc conclure le pire et des mesures seront prise conte cet individu. Dumbledore »  
  
Remus tomba par terre et s'appuya contre le mur. Harry disparu ou pire mort ? James et Lily proche de la mort ? Sa Lily ? Sa meilleur amie, la fille a qui il avait confié ses problèmes d'adolescent et les amours de ces années. James, le grand James Potter, son meilleur ami.. celui qui avait découvert qu'il était un Loup garou et l´avait accepter les bras grand ouvert., des images vinrent a une vitesse incroyable a son esprit : la première fois qu'il parla avec James, la création des Maraudeurs, James qui lui annoncer le projet des Animagis pour qu´il ne soit plus seul, les conversation au bord de la fenêtre quand il n´arrivait pas a dormir et James se réveiller que pour être avec lui, les bagarre de neige, les amours, les bêtises, le mariage de lui et Lily, le petit Harry.. James et Lily allaient mourir de chagrin sans son aide, sans son soutien. Il était si petit, si innocent et Sirius était son parrain. Sirius.. il c'était le traître ! Personne n'aurait osé douter de lui et maintenant il n'y avait aucun doute il avait trahit James et Lily.. son amitie envers James n'étais qu'un sale mensonge ! La tristesse qui envahissait Remus se tranforma en rage en colère.. la dernière pleine lune avait été trois jours en arriere et la colere du loup garou etait toujours en lui. Remus se leva et detruit tout ce qu´il trouva. Il n´arretait pas de penser a Sirius qui regardait James dans les yeux et dissait qu´il etait son frere et Remus son meilleur ami. IL voyait Sirius courirrent vers James lors de la coupe de Quidditch et criat « Encore une annee de victoire grace au grand Potter ». Les sourires vers Lily et James, le discours lors de leurs mariage... salle traitre !Menteur ! Assassin ! Remus s´assi et continua a penser au passe, a leur ex-amitie.. ce salot allait payer !Remus tourna la tete vers la fenetre et la il vit que le jours s´etait leve depuis longtemps. Il etait onze heure du matin. Il prit rapidement sa cape et prepara de la poudre a cheminette pour rejoindre sa famille a Sain Magouste. *** En plein centre de Londres, Peter courrait avec son sac. Il savait que le ministere pouvait etre en train de le rechercher si James avait parlé. Vodemort ne voudrait sans doute plus de lui maintenant qu'il était possible que le Ministere sache sa trahisson.Il avait peur aussi de Sirius.. il savait la verite, Peter etait le gardien des Secret. Il courrait presque dans la rue et ne se douter pas que quelques pas plus loin on l'observait. Sirius regardait Peter, salle vermine pensa t-il, Sirius avait reussi a prevoire que Peter serait pres de son ancien appartement qu'il avait toujours garde pour des raison inconnu qui ne l´etait plus maintenant. Ce devait etre la que Peter se reunissait avec des mangemort et voire avec Voldemort, Sirius commenca a marcher et lorsque Peter tourna dans un coin, il se precipita avce lui avec une tel rage et le cogna contre mur.  
  
- T´est qu´un salaud Peter! Comment a tu pu ? Sale traître ! - Sirius l´imbolisa et parlait tres pres de la figure de Peter. Sirius ne pensa qu´a lui lancer un Avrakadabra, Peter devait mourir, il venait de tuer deux de ses meilleurs amis.  
  
- TU AS TUE LILY ET JAMES ! TU LES AS TRAHI ! COMMENT A TU PU FAIRE ÇA SIRIUS ?-  
  
Sirius le regarda étonné. Peter avait perdu la tête ! James et Lily n'étaient pas mort, ou du moins il le croyait, peut-être etaient ils mort à saint Mangouste ? Tout les passants autour d'eux écoutèrent les accusations et s'arrêtèrent pour voir posser par leur curiosité. Sirius leva sa baguette, il était temps d'en finir avec Peter c'était un mai mais il avait décidé de devenir un Mangemort. Mais il ne savait pas que pendant son temps de réflexion, Peter s'était coupé un de ses doigt et que ce dernier venait de tomber par terre. Sirius sentant quelque chose tomber près de son pied ne pu s'empêcher de regarder vers le sol ver là il vit un petit doigt. Peter profita de ce moment pour prendre sa baguette et derrière son dos il commença a la balancer en prononçant des mots indéchiffrable. Sirius le regarda en cherchant à comprendre la situation et soudain il vi Peter se transformer en rat avec un sourire sur les lèvres, tout autour de lui explosa. Sirius fut projeté a des mètres plus loin et réussi a voir Queudevert prendre fuite par les égouts, avec les autres rats. Patmol jeta un regard autour de lui et vit que beaucoup de Moldus avait été tue dans un rayon d´un peu près 5 ou 6 mètres et que quelque uns d´entre eux semblait vivant encore mais ils ne risqueraient pas de survivre sans l´aide de magie . Sirius aperçut que des sorciers du ministère étaient arrivé. Il se leva et regarda par terre la robe de sorcier ensanglanté de Queudevert et ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Peter avait tout prévu et très bien. Il savait que James et lui était uni par le sortilège de l'amitié ainsi que Remus avec eux. Il savait que Sirius sentirais la mort de James et qu´il irait chez eux.. et déciderait de les vengeaient. Que Sirius irait au centre de Londres vers son ancien appartement pour le tuer.. il savait ! Il connaissait le caractère de Sirius.. un impulsif qui pose les questions après c´était sure qu´un esprit de vengeance allait prendre le dessus après l'attaque contre James et sa famille. Peter avait été plus intelligent que lui.. Sirius n'arrêta pas de rire et se retourna vers l'élite du ministère en pensant 'Ca y est je vais finir a Azkaban. Un Aurore à Azkaban'. Il baisa la tête comme pour une défaite et il ne s'arrêta pas de rire car l'ironie de son sort était trop pour lui. Mais il s'arrêta net lorsqu'un des tireur d'élite s'approcha de lui.  
  
« - Aurore Black, il y a quelqu'un dans la voiture qui vous attend.  
  
- V-vous n'allez pas m'arrêter ?  
  
- Et pour quel crime ? » Répondis le jeune tireur d'élite avec un sourire et voyant toujours l'interrogation dans les yeux de Sirius il continua. « Vous avez de la chance, l'Aurore Potter a lutté pour qu'on le sorte de l'hôpital lorsqu'il a reprit conscience et a demande qu'on l'emmène ici. Il savait que Peter Pettigrow se trouverait ici ainsi que vous.  
  
- Comment savez vous que ce ne fut pas moi qui tua tous ses Moldus ? »  
  
L'officier ne répondit pas et lui adressa un sourire tandis que son regard se plaçait sur un point précis, Sirius curieux regarda a son tour. Dans une boite il y avait un rat, un rat à une pâte ! Peter ! Ils avaient attrape Peter, mais comment ? Comment avaient-ils su ? Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question il fut entoure de fort bras.  
  
« - James !  
  
- J'ai eu ci peur de ne pas arriver a temps, si peur qu'on l'on t'en barque à Azkaban ! J'ai du crier pour que l'on appelle Dumbledore a mon chevet pour que je puisse lui expliquer le changement de Gardien.  
  
- Mais... Peter ? Comment ?  
  
- Lorsque j'ai compris que Peter était le traître j'ai deviner son plan. Il n'avait que deux option possible : se tuer chose qu il ne ferait jamais ou bien fuire en nous faisant croire sa mort. Nous etions ici avant toi Sirius mais nous n'avons pas agir avant pour des raisons logiques.  
  
- Lily ?  
  
- Elle va bien rassure toi.. elle est toujours à saint Mangouste avec Remus.  
  
- James, pour Harry je suis profondément désolé. »  
  
-------------- Fin du Flash Back --------------  
  
Cette journée semblait se terminer là dans le souvenir de James, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il était désolé. Ce vieux Patmol se sentait tout de même coupable pour Harry car c'était lui qui avait conseillé Peter pour gardien pensant tromper Voldemort. James avait tout de même détester Sirius avec une tel force pendant quelque secondes le rendant coupable de la disparition de son fils voir même responsable de la mort d'Harry. Mais il s'était lui même senti coupable, impuissant de protéger sa famille.. un Gryffondor était censé être puissant et capable de vaincre le descendant des Serpentard mais lui il avait était le faible de la famille, apparemment en tout cas. 'Pourquoi je pense tellement au passé en ce moment ? Le passé semble reprendre plus d'importance sur le présent mais pourquoi ? La carte, oui c'est ça. La carte m'a montré Harry à Poudlard et ce petit avec son père.. Henry Riddle quelque chose me dit que je dois fouiller. Il y a quelque chose qui me lie a cet enfant mais quoi ?'  
  
Pour Lily la journée ou elle avait vu pour la dernière fois son fils c'était jamais fini elle vivait toujours avec ce sentiment perte dans son coeur. Une moitie d elle avait était vole et elle ne serait jamais la même sans Harry près d'elle. Mais ces derniers jours quelque chose semblait avoir transforme ce sentiment. Les sorciers ont une relation différente avec leur enfant que les Moldus, la magie né dans le coeur des sorciers et il est donc naturel de penser que les mère sorcière et leur enfants ont une relation encore plus forte que les mère Moldus. Lily sentait que près de Riddle quelque chose en elle se compléter.. ' Je deviens folle c'est sure mais peut-être mon instinct maternel veut me dire quelque chose ?' A ce moment même Dumbledore et la majorité des intégrant de L'ordre du Phoenix apparurent dans son salon.  
  
« - Vous êtes en retard Albus.  
  
- Désolé Lily. Remus et Sirius sont devant votre porte je pense. Nous pourrons commencer lorsqu'ils seront avec nous. »  
  
Lily souri au vieil homme et marcha vers la porte pour découvrir derrière elle ses deux meilleures amis. Elle les serra dans ses bras et les laissa rentrer, James descendit a ce moment précis et salua les intégrants de L'Ordre. 


	11. Complications

Henry se trouvait assis face au feu dans la salle des Serpentards, il attendait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il savait tout simplement qu'il devait être devant le feu en train d'attendre le moment venu ou sûrement son père apparaisse devant lui. Il regarda vers la table face a lui et vit le jour intime que son père lui avait donne lorsqu'il avait eu 10ans, Voldemort avait lui aussi eu un journal intime pendant son séjour a Poudlard et henry devait suivre les pas de son père. Henry s'approcha de la table et prit sa plume pour écrire.  
  
« Déjà ma deuxième année à Poudlard. Rien a énormément changé dans ma façon de vivre. Mon meilleure ami est toujours Draco et lors de mes vacances je me retrouve au manoir avec mon père ou bien à d'autre occupation comme les réunion du cercle des ténèbre ou maintenant j'interviens au niveau des stratégies pour les attaques. Niveau éducation dans l'art de la magie je n'ai rien appris ici à part lorsque je suis avec Barry. Les livres qu'il m'a donné la dernière fois m'ont donné l'emplacement de la chambre des secrets et dans quelques jours je rentrerais dans la chambre comme mon père l'a fait il y a 50ans. L'héritier reprendra sa place et le basilique qui se trouve à l'intérieure m'obéira mais je ne dois pas encore tuer tous les Moldus. Je dois encore attendre, le plan est constitué par l'attente. Avant tout, je dois voir si les élèves qui se trouvent de mon cote seront de bons Mangemorts. Mon père arrivera dans quelques instant et je sais que Croupton le tiens au courrant de tout et ma « crise » de l'autre jour va être la cause d'un immense sermon, un sermon qu'au fond j'ai besoin. Je suppose qu'il va me recommander de quitter Poudlard sur le champ... »  
  
Henry regarda ce qu'il venait d'écrire : Quitter Poudlard. Mais il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard ! Il avait de grands plans pour cette école ! Découvrir la chambre des secret, construire une armée.. il devait rester à Poudlard pour faire tout ça, loin de Poudlard c'est impossible. Mais il avait voulu un jour étudier en Bulgarie et connaître les secrets de la magie la plus noir. Il senti alors son serpent près de lui.  
  
§ Tu crois qu'il me demandera de quitter Poudlard ? Hein Cordoba ?  
  
§ Le maître sera prendre la décision qui vous avantageras le plus jeune maître  
  
§ Sûrement, la question est : est ce que c'est mon désir, de quitter Poudlard ?  
  
§ Je devrais vous répondre par une autre question maître. Si votre désir est la grandeur, êtes vous prêt a faire certains sacrifices ?  
  
Henry souri au serpent qui se contenta de partir vers le dortoir sachant que Henry avait comprit. 'la grandeur vient avant tout et le pouvoir est l'arme pour atteindre la grandeur' pensa Henry. Des sacrifices doivent être fait. Soudain son esprit sembla perdre toute logique et il savait que son père était proche.  
  
Henry se leva et se plaçant face au feu il attendit, attendit pour que la figure qu'il appelait père apparaissent dans le feu.  
  
« - Bonjour, Henry.  
  
- Père.  
  
- Nous avons une réunion très importante dans trois jours et j'aurais voulu que tu sois présent. Tu as déjà 12ans Henry et les Mangemorts doivent être témoin de tes grands pouvoirs à leur tours. Il n'y aura que la crainte et..  
  
- Et le pouvoir. »  
  
Acheva henry en s'approchant plus de son père. Voldemort regarda son fils, il avait grandi depuis al dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, un sourire se plaça alors sur ses lèvres. Mais il avait quelque chose a lui reprocher.  
  
- Mais les événements de la semaine dernière change tout Henry.  
  
Henry au fond de lui savait que son père allait lui parler de cela a un moment de la conversation, il voulait lui parler du moment ou il avait perdu le contrôle de lui même dans l'enceinte de l'école.  
  
---------- Flash Back.----------  
  
« - J'ai corrige vos travaux de la semaine dernière et je dois dire que quelques uns m'ont surpris. Lorsque je dirais votre nom venait prendre vos parchemins. Granger. »  
  
'Hermione Granger la parfaite petite Moldus, fier de ses origines et très doué pour la magie. Une des personnes à mettre dans la liste pour l'extermination immédiate, mais qui sait? Elle pourrait être utile de notre cote. Non on a pas besoin d'une sang de bourbe dans nos rang.'  
  
Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de Madame Potter qui lui adressa un sourire.  
  
« - Excellent devoir Mademoiselle Granger quelques fautes mais excellent. »  
  
Henry s'était couché sur la table depuis le début de la distribution et regardait d'un air las la classe ainsi cette madame Potter qu'il supportait de moins en moins. Et ses commentaires stupides ! 'Comment une personne qui ne savait pas lire pouvait un jour avoir de bonnes notes ? Comme d'habitude Neville L., Ron W. et Hermione G. avaient les meilleures notes de la classes. Les petits Gryffondors parfait et fils, pour d'eux d'entre eux, de grands « guerriers » du Ministère de la Magie.'  
  
Madame Potter regarda la dernière copie : Henry Riddle. Un élève incroyable, fascinant et possédant une connaissance sur la magie impressionnante pour son age. Elle se leva alors tenant toujours la copie dans la main et elle marcha vers Henry qui se trouvait toujours couché sur la table en train de jouer avec sa baguette. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était injuste mais jusqu'a maintenant jamais un élève des Serpentard n'avait été si doué mais savoir que l'homme qui avait prit son enfant avait un jour fait parti de cette maison.. rendais tout simplement impossible qu'elle puisse aider cette maison avec des points supplémentaire. C'était une injustice certes mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher.  
  
« - Monsieur Riddle. Votre devoir m'a impressionné. Je vous avez dit de parler des sorts imperdonable mais votre parchemin va plus loin. Vous me faites part d'une certaine imagination très proche à réalité. Mais je ne vais pas vous accordez..  
  
Henry connaissait la fin de cette phrase : Mais je ne vais pas vous accordez des points pour les Serpentards car blah blah. La préférence de madame Potter envers les Gryffondor et sa haine envers les Serpentards venait de l'agacer au plus haut point. Il n'était pas question de laisser ça comme ça, le sang commençait à bouillir dans ses veines cette fois ci était celle de trop et dans sa tête des paroles en Fourfelang résonnait sans arrêt le demandant de se laisser aller.  
  
« - A cause de quoi cette fois ci ? Mes trois fautes d'orthographe ou bien parce que ma synthase vous déplait ? Quelle excuse va donc trouver madame Potter pour ne pas mettre 20points au Serpentards ? » Dit Henry en regardant Madame Potter droit dans les yeux et regardant de temps en temps quelques élèves de Serpentards qui lui faisait des signes de tête pour continuer.  
  
« - Monsieur Riddle je pensais que nous avions parler de cette insolence et.. »  
  
Madame Potter fut interrompu par l'Aurore Potter, Lupin et Black qui rentrèrent soudain dans la salle avec des sourires sur le visage. Black regarda les élèves et les salua avec un signe de tête.  
  
- Lily, j'espère que nous ne sommes pas arrive tard pour notre présentation.  
  
- Peut-être un peu importun mais non pas en retard Remus. On parlera de ceci à la fin du cours Monsieur Riddle. Je vous présente les Aurores Potter, Black et Lupin qui vont vous faire une petite présentation. »  
  
Henry regarda les Aurores et senti leur pouvoirs, ils était courageux et fort mais ils ne se comparaient pas à la force de son père ni à la sienne. Henry les regarda et souri. Madame Potter le regarda deux secondes et après elle commença à parler à voix basse avec son mari. Henry souri une deuxième fois, madame Potter ne pouvait jamais le punir au fond d'elle elle avait peur parce qu'elle savait que lui même savait qu'elle faisait une injustice envers son cas et cette façon de la martyriser, parce que ça lui faisait mal d'être injuste, plaisait à henry au plus haut point. Sans adresser un autre regard vers la classe ou vers le cirque que faisait les Aurores il se coucha de nouveau sur ses bras et sans se rendre compte il s'endormi.  
  
Quelques moments après qui pour lui semblèrent que des minutes il fut réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouer. Il releva la tête et se trouva face à face à l'aurore Black. Henry murmura avec une voix ensommeillé.  
  
« - Il est hors de question que je fasse parti de votre petit cirque.  
  
- Allez mon grand, tu ne dois pas avoir peur, nous somme des pro. »  
  
Henry le regarda, lui peur? D'un simple Aurore ? Le fils de Voldemort ? Jamais !  
  
« - Sirius je pense pas que Riddle soit la bonne personne pour ceci.  
  
- Riddle ? » Sirius regarda Remus qui venait de dire ses mot puis après un rapide regard vers les Potters il regarda le petit et sans penser les paroles sortirent de sa bouche peut-être pas les meilleure paroles du monde. « On s'excuse pour notre attitude tu sais celle de la dernière fois, Nous ne voulions pas faire allusion à ta mère. »  
  
Le regard de Henry se fit froid et presque rouge, le mot mère le mettait toujours ainsi. L'Aurore Black continua a parle et henry n'écoutait plus rien. Il avait besoin de respirer de se tranquilliser ou quelque chose allait arriver.  
  
« - Henry tu peux t'asseoir on prendra quelqu'un d'autre..  
  
- Non ! Je ferais parti de votre petite expérience  
  
- Si tu en ai sure. Lève toi alors et viens en face de moi. Vos allez voir un des sort impardonnable l'imperium. Comme vous le savez dans doute c'est un sort qui contrôle l'esprit de la personne que vous pouvez donc manipuler a votre gré mais vous savez aussi que ce sort est INTERDIT par nos lois. Bien sur quelques Aurores ont le droit de l'utiliser pour la lutte contre les forces du mal. Prêt Henry ? »  
  
'Vous allez être bien surpris Aurore Black' pensa Henry.  
  
- Peut pas être plus prêt.  
  
- Bien. Imperium. »  
  
Le jet qui sorti alors de la baguette frappa Henry sur sa poitrine et la voix de Black résonna dans sa tête sans que lui n'obéisse a ses consignes. Black lui demanda de sauter, de s'écrouler par terre, de faire la poule, d'embrasser quelqu'un mais lui il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son regard se posa sur Black et avec un sourire moqueur il le défia mais l'Aurore semblait si étonné de voir Henry immobile qu'il ne remarqua pas.  
  
Soudain quelque chose a l'intérieure de lui même fit bouillir son sang, le sort de Black avait réveille quelque chose.. Henry senti son pouvoir mais son pouvoir comme jamais il ne l'avait senti. Henry regarda par terre et sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et d'un geste rapide de la tête il dirigea son regard vers le bureau de madame Potter qui explosa en mil morceau, rapidement il se rappela que son père lui avait apprit a créer un isolement d'une zone pour que n'importe quel magicien ne puisse le repérer et il exécuta rapidement le sort il murmura les parole rapidement. Henry tomba par terre et sa main se place sur sa poitrine ' ça fait mal, si mal' pensa-t-il. Tout au tour de lui une sorte de boule magique apparu, une boule verte et rouge-or comme si deux pouvoir luttaient à l'intérieure de lui, deux sang diffèrent, deux pouvoirs diffèrent. Autour de cette boule les objets volaient voir même exploser et les élèves se cachaient derrière les bureaux encore intact. Henry senti que sa respiration s'arrêté mais soudain plus de douleur, plus rien, simplement une sensation d'extase.  
  
Les Maraudeurs et Lily regardèrent le jeune Riddle et soudain en voyant ce combat de pouvoirs et en devinant l'appartenance des couleurs ils surent que Henry n'était d'autre que Harry leur coeur sentait le même pouvoir qu'il avaient senti le jour de la naissance de Harry mais maintenant il ne pouvaient pas l'aider même si l'instinct paternel et maternel les pousser vers leur fils les Potters ne bougeaient pas subjuguer par le spectacle.  
  
Plus loin de la, Croupton qui étudiait des dossiers releva la tête. 'Henry' s'écria t-il avant de courir rapidement vers la salle ou se trouvait son jeune maître et apprenti.  
  
Henry se leva et la boule rentra en lui, il ouvrit alors les yeux et vit les Maraudeurs et sa professeur faire un pas en arrière. Les yeux de Henry étaient rouge comme ceux de Voldemort et le sourire sadique qui était sur son visage ferait peur à qui que ce soit.  
  
Lily le regardait c'était son fils elle le savait, mais comment ? Qu'est était il devenu ? Qu'avait donc fait Voldemort avec son enfant ? Elle fit alors un pas en avant pour courir vers lui et le prendre dans les bras, lui dire combien il lui avait manqué mais fut arrêter net par la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Croupton.  
  
« - Henry ! Bon sang ca va ? »  
  
Henry ne répondit pas il tomba simplement sur ses genoux, fatigué par tout le pouvoir qu'il y avait en lui. Croupton regarda alors les Aurores, les élèves et Madame Potter. Il fallait faire quelque chose vite, étouffer cette affaire, mais on ne pouvait pas les tuer tous. Il se pencha vers Henry et murmura dans son oreille.  
  
« - Henry écoute moi. Je sais que tu es fatigué mais j'ai besoin que tu les pétrifie tous maintenant. »   
  
Henry ne dit rien même si sa respiration était rapide, même si la fatigue le prenait, même si son corps lui demander une longue nuit de sommeille, il savait ce qu'il devait faire et il pétrifia toute la classe le plus rapidement possible.  
  
« - Bien Henry. Ecoute je vais réparer ceci vite fait, reprend un peu tes force et enlève ce sort d'occultation de magie, d'accord ? Et après on doit penser à un sort d'amnesie assez puissant... »  
  
Henry se releva doucement et se jeta sur ma chaise la plus proche. Ce pouvoir qu'il avait eu au tour de lui SON pouvoir avait été une sensation qu'il voulait éprouver pour toujours, ce sentiment de se laisser faire, la crainte qu'il avait senti dans la salle, les yeux des élèves qui montrer que la peur.. il voulait ce sentiment d'adrénaline et supériorité toujours pressent en lui. Puis il rigola, Croupton le regarda étonné mais lui aussi éclata en rire.  
  
« - Au moins je n'ai tuer personne »  
  
Apres avoir prononcé cette phrase son esprit lui demanda : Serais-tu capable de le faire le moment venu ?  
  
---------- FIN Flash Back.----------  
  
« - Je n'ai rien pu faire, j'i essaye de me contrôler mais le pouvoir était trop grand et la sensation.. la sensation si forte.  
  
- On a eu de la chance Henry. Que Croupton est été présent, que tu es eu l'intelligence de faire ce sort et surtout que tu possèdes ce pouvoir et que tu es donc pu faire ce sort d'amnésie surprenant.  
  
- Justement père, il n'y aucune crainte à avoir. Il ne sauront jamais et on ne pourra jamais essayer de le savoir, leur même esprit refuserais de le dire.  
  
- Henry, te rappelles tu de l'histoire que ta mère te racontais quelque fois ? L'histoire du sorcier qui se croyait si puissant ?  
  
- Il croyait tellement dans sa puissance qu'il est devenu aveugle et n'a plus vu ces ennemies arriver, il a donc perdu son empire par bêtise.  
  
- Je veux que tu quittes Poudlard. Tu pars pour la Bulgarie demain et tu reviendras a Poudlard pour ta dernière année. Il est hors de question qu'il y est une discutions maintenant.  
  
- C'est la chose la plus intelligente a faire. Et pour mes Mangemorts ? Et Rogue? Il doit être tuer !  
  
- Draco Malefoy s'occupera de ça pour toi. Nous attendrons encore un peu pour la présentation de tes grands pouvoirs mais je promets qu'à ton retour de Bulgarie tu viendras a la réunion pour montrer ta puissance. Pour ce qui est de Rogue laisse lui encore quelque années, on l'utilise à notre guise pour le moment et lors de ton retour il sera démasqué. Tu reviendras a Poudlard Henry et plus fort que jamais. »  
  
Avec cette dernière phrase son père disparu dans la fumé. C'était vraiment la sage décision à prendre. Il reviendrait à Poudlard dans 4ans et Poudlard verrait de quoi il était capable cette fois-ci certaines choses seront révélé. Henry prit son journal intime et avec un sourire sur les lèvres il monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires car demain il partait pour la Bulgarie.  
  
Dans une des chambres des professeurs Lilliane Potter lissait un des brouillons d'un ancien camarade d'école.  
  
« - Je te jure, James, ce Lockhart c'est un sacré personnage ! J'ai cru qu'avec l'humiliation lors de son idée d'être professeur on entendrait plus jamais parler de lui mais non je vois qu'il arrive toujours à en faire pire ! Je devais etre sous un sort lorsque j'ai accepté de lire son livre.. il doit vraiment nous prendre pour des imbéciles pour qu'on croit, éventuellement, que tout ce qu'il écrit est vrai ! S'il croit que je vais l'aider à publier CA !  
  
- Il a toujours été comme ça, Lily, il ne changera pas maintenant. » Répondit James en serrant sa femme plus près de lui. « Lily, je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui pendant quelques instant j'ai vu quelque chose que je voulais voir depuis des années mais qu'on me l'a retiré..  
  
- Moi aussi »  
  
Soupira Lily en éteignant la lumière. 


	12. Le Retour

Coucou ! Je suis désolé pour le retard entre chaque chapitre mais faut me comprendre aussi je suis en plein déménagement ! Et oui encore ! Mais j essaye de ne pas mettre trop de temps non plus. Bref a part ça, voici le retour d'Henry a Londres et je ne vais pas aborder en détails ses 4ans en Bulgarie sinon la fic serait trop longue ! Et on approche du moment de vérité. Oops j oubliais.. merci beaucoup a vous tous qui laisser des reviews, sérieux, ça fait trop plaisir ! merci merci !  
  
Le Retour  
  
Barry Croupton se trouvait dans le bureau de son père. Des photos étaient sur le bureau en bois massif du Ministre de la justice des sorcier, des photos de son fils unique ainsi que de sa femme morte depuis quelques années. Toutes ses photos réuni pouvaient faire allusion à une enfance heureuse, une parfaite relation père et fils ainsi que la présence d'une mère parfaite. Le problème était que ce n'était qu'une illusion que son père plaçait devant les autres sorciers et le seul a savoir la vérité était Barry. Henry et Barry avait ça en commun : tout les deux avaient perdu leur mères. Mais Henry avait la chance d'avoir un père pressent et qui surtout l'aimait chose que Barry n'avait jamais eu. C'est pour cela que maintenant sa seule famille était Lord Voldemort, Henry et Quirell, eux étaient sa vrai famille.  
  
Il jeta un dernier regard sur les photos et prit place devant le bureau en attendant son père. Hier soir 4 Mangemorts avaient été arrêté sans aucune preuve de leur identité ni qu'ils étaient au service de Voldemort, on devait les sauver car il pouvait être utile au prochain plan de Voldemort. Barry ferma les yeux et entendit les pas de son père dans le couloir, sa voix décidé et sa façon d'ouvrir la porte comme s'il était propriétaire du monde magique. Il rentra sans un mot et prit place face à son fils.  
  
« - Alors pourquoi es-tu ici Barry ?  
  
- Pour voir mon père bien sûre. » Répondit Barry avec ironie.  
  
Barry laissa son père le regarder deux secondes et il sorti sa baguette la pointa vers la personne qu'il appelait papa que par nécessité. Il adorait à chaque fois ce moment ou son père avait peur très peur du fils car il savait qu'il allait lui lancer un sort mais la question était : Quel sort ? Va t-il me tuer ? Puis une lumière traversa le corps du Ministre Barry Croupton  
  
Le rendez-vous avec son père s'était passé comme toujours : un sort de paralysie, du verisitanum et « oubliette ». Barry savait maintenant ou était les Mangemorts et une opération pour les chercher venait d'être lancer.. dans quelques heures ils seraient libre encore une fois, prêt à servir leur maître. Barry marchait dans la rue pratiquement vide à cette heure de la nuit, les gens avaient peur TRES peur maintenant. Les attaques de Voldemort étaient plus importante ainsi que le nombre de morts depuis déjà 4ans. Dumbledore ne savait plus quoi faire car Rogue ne lui apportait plus d'informations utiles et l'Ordre du Phoenix devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Les seul qui arrivaient a faire un peu quelque chose était les trois fantastiques du Ministère, oui, Potter, Black et Lupin. Lorsqu'un Mangemort était pris par eux, il n'y avait pas moyen de le faire sortir.. ces trois là n'avaient rien à perdre, leur seul objectif lutter contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.  
  
Il s'arrêta alors dans un lieu sombre ou il devait attendre qu'il arrive, pourquoi cet endroit précisément ? C'était un endroit choisi par Henry. Ils devaient boire un verre entre eux et après ils partaient rejoindre les Mangemorts, ce soir ils avaient une petite réunion pour le grand événement de la fin de cette année. Barry regarda autour de lui et senti une présence quelqu'un approchait, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien mais il tenait tout de même sa baguette. Derrière lui une voix parla.  
  
« - Toujours sur tes gardes Barry ?  
  
- On sait jamais »  
  
Barry souri a son vieil ami et marcha vers lui pour lui serrer la main. Quirell n'avait pas changé toujours le même corps et le même visage. Quirell sera la main de Barry et ce dernier prit place à côté de lui en allumant une cigarette. Il restèrent là en silence quelques instant en observant la nuit et écoutant les bruits.  
  
« - Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
  
- Non, normalement il est toujours à l'heure. » Répondis Barry en regardant sa montre.  
  
Quirell souri à cette remarque, il était impossible qu'un d'entre eux ne connaissent pas le caractère perfectionniste d'Henry et être à l'heure faisait parti de ce caractère, pour lui c'était une insulte le fait de faire attendre. Quirell parla a nouveau.  
  
« - Il a sûrement beaucoup changé..  
  
- Oui, en quatre ans c'est devenu un homme ! Il tellement grandi ça te changera les idée du petit garçon qu'on a eu entre nos mains un jour. Dommage que tu ne pouvais pas le voir, tes visites lui auraient fais plaisir.  
  
- C'était trop dangereux, surtout après les demandes de Rogue et Potter qui savaient que j'avais une relation particulière avec l'élève Riddle. Mais j'ai tout de même pu voir son changement dans ses lettres.  
  
- Il veut retourner à Poudlard, ils seront bien surpris. Cette fois ci, certaines choses seront .. « d'intérêt public »  
  
- C'est bien mon but Barry !  
  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir un jeune garçon de 17ans, Henry avait bien et bel changé. Ses cheveux blond étaient plus court et ses yeux bleus était encore plus bleu et plein de sagesse. Il était assez musclé et avait un sourire ravageur.. 'sûrement un Don juan' pensa Quirell. Henry avait grandi et on le voyait dans son regard, en plus le séjour en Bulgarie lui avait permit de s'approfondir au niveau de la magie ancienne. Quirell s'approcha de son petit frère et le serra longuement dans ses bras et il le regarda en souriant.  
  
« - C'est quoi cette cape de sorcier ? »  
  
Dit Quirell en rigolant. Dans son souvenir Henry n'avait que des cape noir et simple mais là il était avec une cape noir en cuir qui le couvrait entièrement et qui avait plusieurs poches. Dessous de la cape il avait un pantalon noir et une chemise noir qui sortait de son pantalon. Il avait l'air assez décontracté. Henry souri à la remarque de son ami et répondit a sa question.  
  
« - Cadeau d'une petite copine, c'est de la peau de dragon donc cela va de soin qu'elle est très spécial. Je la trouve pas mal et en plus elle est très pratique!  
  
- Tu es en retard jeune homme. »  
  
Henry regarda Barry qui venait de prononcer enfin une phrase depuis son arrivé. Heureusement que Barry avait pu lui rendre quelques visites lors de son séjour en Bulgarie, lui et Quirell lui manquer énormément, c'était les seules personnes en qui il avait vraiment confiance et lors des turbulences de l'adolescence il avait eu besoin de leurs conseils. Dieu merci que les hiboux exister !  
  
« - Désolé , j'avais envie de traîner un peu. On va boire quelque chose alors ou vous voulez rester ici à attendre ? » Dit Henry avec un sourire  
  
Les deux adultes sourirent à leur tour et prirent place de chaque cote d'Henry pour se diriger tranquillement vers un bar près de l'endroit ou ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Ils marchèrent doucement en parlant de tout et de rien. Henry leur raconta un peu vaguement les dernières nouvelles sur sa vie amoureuse et parla avec grand enthousiasme des cours de magie noir passionnant qu'il avait eu.  
  
Ils arrivèrent tout de même rapidement au bar et trouvèrent aussi vite une table et attendirent d'être servi. Le décors du Bar était simple et il y avait beaucoup de monde, bien sur, c'était un bar sorcier et jusqu'à ou savait les trois hommes il n'y avait là que des vrai sorciers. Henry continua a parlé tranquillement en buvant sa bière au beurre quand soudain une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule droite, Henry se retourna doucement et pensa retrouver une vielle conquête ou même une amie il plaça sur ses lèvres son sourire de séducteur. Mais lorsque ses yeux se placèrent sur la figure féminine qui venait lui dire bonjour son sourire se retira vite de son visage laissant apparaître un mépris mais un mépris tout de même caché.  
  
« - Madame Potter ! »  
  
S'écria alors Henry. 'Pourquoi, nom de Merlin, dois je me retrouver face a cette sang de bourbe le jour de mon retour ?' pensa Henry. Lorsque Henry eu prononcer ces deux mots trois figures apparurent derrière Lilliane Potter : Lupin, Black et Potter !! 'Parfait' soupira Henry. Lorsque les trois hommes se trouvèrent dans le champs de vision de Croupton et Quirell ces deux dernier se levèrent pour leur faire face. La tension régnait tout de même dans le camp d'Henry tandis que dans celui des Aurores et Lilliane s'était plutôt une heureuse retrouvaille.  
  
- Henry Riddle, j'ai failli ne pas vous reconnaître ! Quelle surprise de vous revoir ! Ou avait vous donc été toutes ces années ??  
  
« - Je.. » Henry la regarda étonné par la question et le bonheur que semblait sentir son ancienne professeur en le revoyant « mon père a décidé que vu la confrontation avec votre maris et vos amis j'avais besoin de changer d'air c'est pour cela qu'il décida de me garder a la maison tout en poursuivant mes études avec des professeurs de magie particuliers.  
  
Les Aurores ainsi que Madame Potter semblaient soudain gêné par la réponse, ils avaient été la cause du départ d'Henry, ils baissèrent tout les quatre leur regard vers le sol.  
  
- Ecoute Henry, on est vraiment désolé pour cet incident mais cela date déjà de 4ans ! Tu veux bien qu'on oubli ?  
  
La dernière phrase venait d'être prononce par James Potter, le célèbre Aurore Potter. Oui, l'incident date déjà de quatre ans mais jamais Henry n'avait oublié les yeux de cet homme jurant que le fils de Voldemort digne descendant de salazard Serpentard n'était autre qu'un fils de sang de bourbe et d'un Aurore, la haine qu'Henry avait ressenti a se moment était comparable a celle qu'il avait senti le jour de le mort de sa mère. Avant que Henry puisse prononcer un mot Barry parla aux Aurores.  
  
- Je suis sur qu'Henry a oublié.. comment l'avez-vous appelé ? Oui, cet incident mais moi je n'ai pas oublié que vous n'avez pas le droit, Potter, de vous trouvez si proche de ce garçon. Il est hors de question qu'Henry se retrouve face a un homme comme vous !  
  
- Barry, Henry il se fait tard. Je pense que nous sommes attendu ailleurs. »  
  
Barry et Henry se retournèrent alors vers Quirell et décidèrent sans prononcer une parole de suivre son conseil sachant que c'était la solution la plus sage. Quirell lui était moins impulsif que Henry et Barry, il pensait toujours au conséquences tandis qu'eux posaient les questions après. Prenant leur cape de sorcier et se dirigeant vers la sortie il n'adressèrent aucun regard au groupe d'Aurores qu'il venaient de quitter.  
  
Lilliane tomba sur sa chaise comme si le poids du monde était sur ses épaules. Pourquoi a chaque fois qu'Henry Riddle la regardait avec ce mépris dans les yeux elle se sentait su vulnérable ? James lui semblait blesse aussi mais sûrement pas a cause de Riddle en lui même mais plutôt a cause d'être coupable de la souffrance d'un garçon. Autour d'eux les deux Aurores les regardaient tandis que Black se contenta de voir un peu de sa bière au beurre pour ne pas parler Lupin prit la parole pour aborder un sujet qui roder ses pensées depuis quelques années mais qui venait de revenir en voyant a nouveau Riddle.  
  
« - Ce petit a des fréquentations assez impressionnante. Nous savons tous que Quirell n'est pas un des sorciers, comment dire ? » Demanda Lupin en cherchant une expression qui pourrait refléter sa pensée sans être impoli et il se pencha d'avantage pour que leur conversation ne risque pas d'être entendu « De nos rang et pour ce que nous avons vu il a beaucoup d'affection pour l'enfant.  
  
- L'affection qu'il lui porte n'est pas étonnante à ce point mais il est vrai que d'un autre côté.. Henry Riddle est un excellent élève et un Serpentard, Quirell un excellent professeur et il est toujours du côté des Serpentards. Pour ce que nous savons il n'a pas eu de contact avec Riddle..  
  
- Désolé Lily mais ça fait déjà plus de 15ans que je suis Aurore et j ai appris a faire confiance a mes instinct et je sais qu'il y à quelque chose de bizarre autour de cet enfant, je ne saurais dire quoi mais je le sens.  
  
- T'es pas le seul Lunard ! » James, Remus et Lily se retournèrent vers Sirius. « On l'avait dis lorsqu'il y a eu l'incident avec la carte du maraudeurs mais on a tous decide de tout laisser tomber parce qu'on voulait pas creuser  
  
- T'as raison Patmol » Dit Lily en tapa Sirius sur l'épaule et en lui souriant « Cette fois ci on creusera jusqu'au fond !  
  
- On va observer cet enfant et si nécessaire on mettra au courrant l'Ordre. »  
  
Les deux Maraudeurs et Lily firent un signe positive de tête a James puis ils changèrent de conversation pensa qu'en lieu si public il ne pouvait aborder des sujet si délicat.  
  
Plus loin du Bar trois personnes marchaient dans le noir sans dire un mot, ils se dirigeaient vers le haut d'une colline ou pour le simple Moldu était vide de toute présence humaine. Barry qui ne tenait plus sa langue en place et sentait que Henry non plus par contre Quirell était calme. Barry décida alors de finir avec ce silence de mort et faire part de ses idées a Henry car Quirell ne ferait pas parti de leur conversation.  
  
- Il faut trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de Potter et sa petite bande!  
  
- On devrait prendre des mesures nous même tout de suite ! Leur lancer un avakadabra ! Surtout à sa femme ! La parfaite petite sang de bourbe !! Comment un sorcier digne de ce nom peut épouser une Moldus ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ! Et Black ? une famille si respectait avoir eu un enfant amoureux de Moldus ? Narcissa a sans doute honte de son cousin c'est bien pour cela qu'elle n'en parle jamais. Un si bon nom sali par une si mauvaise descendance..  
  
- Tu savais que Black a été effacé de la tapisserie de sa famille ?  
  
- Non, mais je m'en doutais ! Un homme comme ça, tu me diras son frère a été un Mangemort mais pas un des meilleures, une honte pour nous, c'est pour ça que papa na pas hésité a le faire tuer. Mais il a tout de même eu une lueur de sagesse dans sa tête.  
  
- Qui aurais cru que les Black passerait d'une famille a sang pur respecté à une famille amoureuse de Moldus comparable aux Weasley ?  
  
- Je peux pas te répondre ça Barry. Ce qui est sur c'est que nous devon faire attention à Potter et à sa bande.  
  
- Vous avez bientôt fini votre petite discussion qui ne finira en rien ? » s'écria soudain Quirell qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis son intervention au Bar. Barry et Henry le regardèrent puis rire avec lui, leur conversation n'aboutirais en rien c'était la vérité. « Nous avons une réunion ! »  
  
Henry sorti de sa poche un objet puis rapidement les deux Mangemorts mirent leur capuche et touchèrent a leur tour l'objet puis ils disparurent vers l'endroit ou la réunion allait avoir lieu. Une réunion importante car ce soir la le sort de Severus Rogue allait être décidé par l'Héritier et par Voldemort... un plan qui allait sûrement mener la résistance a la perte. 


	13. Retour à Poudlard

Voila, un nouvel chapitre ! On m a demande quand Henry allait découvrir sa véritable identité.. dans les chapitre qui suivent celui ci les doutes vont grandir et grandir. BIENTOT BIENTOT ! Pour ce qui est la fin de la fic j ai toujours pas décide de quel cote restera Henry/Harry... on verra bien. Merci pour tt les review sérieux vous me faites trop plaisir.. et j espère vraiment au elle vous plaise.. heureuse que vous trouviez que la fic est originel.  
  
Le Poudlard Express  
  
Hermione Granger se tenait debout en face du train rouge qui la mènerai vers Poudlard, la meilleure école de magie et sorcellerie du monde. Elle lança des regards autour d'elle pour voir si ses amis étaient déjà arrivé mais rien ils étaient a nouveau en retard ou bien etais ce elle qui était trop en avance ? Hermione souri a cette remarque 'peut-être les deux !'. Hermione commençait aujourd'hui même à prendre ses nouvelles responsabilités en tant que Préfete-en-chef et aujourd'hui elle commençait aussi ce quelle appelé le début de la fin : sa dernière année à Poudlard, plus tard elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait faire : devenir Aurore. Depuis qu'elle avait su qu'elle était une sorcière et après avoir prit connaissance du mal que faisait celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom elle avait décidé d'utiliser son intelligence pour faire parti des hommes et femmes qui luttaient contre le sorcier noir. Hermione soupira et avec sa main retira des cheveux qui venaient se placer près de ses lèvres. Elle se rappela alors la première fois ou elle avait pris place à ce même endroit, sa première année de Poudlard. Elle avait bien changé depuis, physiquement et mentalement. Ron, son meilleure ami, l'avait rendu moins rigoureuse sur le respect du règlement mais elle l'avait rendu beaucoup plus travailleur,Neville en était aussi pour quelque chose. Molly, la mère de Ron, était très contente de ça d'après elle autrement Ron n'aurait jamais passé la première année. 'Dommage que je ne puisse pas avoir les même sentiments pour Ron' pensa Hermione. Oui, depuis déjà quelques années, ce n'était pas un secret pour personne, Ron voulait être avec Hermione dans tous les sens du terme mais elle ne voyait rien que de l'amitié...elle avait essayé de le dissuader en sortant avec d'autres garçons mais non ça ne marchait pas ! Hermione décida de penser à autre chose et commença a réciter le code de Poudlard dans sa tête et en même temps lança des regard pour retrouver sa meilleure amie Genny Weasley.  
  
De l'autre cote de la barrière magique qui séparait le monde des sorciers au monde des Moldus deux voitures venaient de s'arrêter en face de la gare et Henry Riddle sorti de la première voiture et pendant qu'il parlait avec son père un de ses garde du corps prenait ses bagages.  
  
« - Tu devrais pas venir jusqu'ici père, c'est dangereux.  
  
- Dumbledore ne me croit pas assez idiot pour venir jusqu'ici ou même de mettre mon propre fils dans son école sous son nez ! Et je suis assez grand Henry » Henry souri a la remarque de son père puis sans préavis le serra dans ses bras. « Fais attention a toi, fils et surtout contrôle toi.  
  
- Ferais de mon mieux. Je m'occuperais de ma mission pendant cette année. On se voit en décembre père  
  
- Oui, en décembre. » Henry le regarda et dit oui sans le dire mais juste au moment ou il allait tourner le dos son père l'arrêta en posant une main sur son épaule et en voyant le regard sérieux de son père Henry lui attacha toute son attention. « Henry avant que tu partes je voudrais te donner quelque chose, ta mère m'avait demandé de te le donner lors de ta dernière année à Poudlard et comme cadeau pour tes 17ans. » Henry s'apprêta alors à dire quelque chose mais Voldemort ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler « Demande pas pourquoi je ne connais pas les raisons exact de cette demande mais elle a été assez précise sur l'âge. » Voldemort sorti de sa cape une boite et la donna a Henry en lui souriant. « Elle avait toujours des bonne raisons pour tout, ouvre le dans le train. » Henry bougea la tête car sa gorge était trop serré pour parler « Maintenant dépêche toi le train risque de partir sans toi. »  
  
Ils savaient tout les deux que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas rester ensemble en lieu publique en train de parler de l'être le plus cher qu'ils avaient perdu. Voldemort était entouré de Mangemort qui le protéger à cause de son caractère sans émotion et on ne pouvait pas trahir ça.  
  
« - Oui, père. Merci. »  
  
Henry se retourna et commença à marcher vers l'endroit ou il pouvait passer la frontière le paquet que son père venait de lui donner toujours a la main. Il fut suivi rapidement par deux hommes du cercle des ténèbres qui porter ses bagages. Henry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de traverser la frontière magique et qu'il avait dit au revoir a ses gardes du corps lorsque ses bagages furent placer dans le compartiment habituel tellement que les souvenirs l'entouraient. Soudain son regard se plaça sur une jeune fille qui lui tourner le dos, elle semblait magnifique, son esprit se senti vide de toute pensés. Ses cheveux châtains lise qui lui arrivait a la taille et l'élégance dans ses mouvements attirèrent l'attention d'Henry qui s'approcha d'elle.  
  
« - T'attend quelqu'un ou tu es perdu ? »  
  
La jeune fille se retourna rapidement pour voir qui lui parler et Henry pu alors se dire que son jugement avait été exact la jeune fille était bel et bien magnifique. Ses traits délicats, ses yeux marrons, elle était a coupé le souffle. 'J'ai déjà eu mieux' pensa Henry.  
  
Elle le regarda surprise, il était très mignon. Les cheveux blond coupe court, les yeux bleus, un sourire ravageur et une confiance en lui même que n'avait pas un garçon de 17ans en tout cas normalement.  
  
« - J'attend.  
  
- Donc tu es eleve ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu es une septième année ?  
  
- Oui.  
  
- Tu sais faire des phrase avec des sujets, verbe et complément ou je dois me contenter d'écouter ta voix si peu ? » Demanda Henry en se pencha vers elle. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et rougir ce qui fit Henry sourire à son tour. « D'un autre côté tu pourras alors me dire ton prénom pas besoin de faire une phrase pour ça non ?  
  
Hermione le regarda en l'étudiant, il avait l'air sympathique elle n'avait rien a perdre en lui disant son prénom de toute manière il allait le savoir tous le monde la connaissait.  
  
« - Hermione Granger, Gryffondor »  
  
Lui répondit-elle en lui offrant la main, Henry la serra sans perdre son sang froid. Il était en train de toucher une Moldus pour la première fois de sa vie ! Et il avait même pense, l'embrasser ! Il ne démontra pas son dégout et s'efforça à lui sourire mais il ne voulait plus rester ici près d'elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il détestait.  
  
« - Henry Ridlle, Serpentard. Je dois y aller, au revoir. »  
  
Hermione resta planter la pendant qu'henry partait pour monter dans le train. Un Serpentard ? Qu'elle horreur ! La rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor existait depuis toujours mais avec Voldemort en train d'attaquer cette rivalité était plus forte maintenant et chaque Gryffondor jurait ne jamais parler avec un Serpentard et elle venait de le faire. Elle avala sa salive même si c'était assez dur et se retourna pour voir Genny arrivait avec ses frères.  
  
Harry venait de s'asseoir dans le compartiment que ses gardes lui avait trouvé. Le même compartiment qu'il avait utilisé lors de sa première et deuxième année a Poudlard, Malefoy n'était pas encore arriver, il était donc seul. Le paquet que son père venait de lui remettre sur ses genoux. Devait il l'ouvrir ? bien sur que oui. Henry soupira et arracha le papier. Une boite de bronze avec des décorations.. la boite préfèré de sa mère. Henry détourna le regard et vit pendant quelques secondes sa mère en train de se maquiller et en prenant des bijoux de cette même boite, il bougea la tête pour faire partir les images et regarda à nouveau la boite. Sans hésité cette fois-ci il ouvrit. Il y avait la une chaîne en argent et une lettre. Henry prit la lettre et commença a la lire, au moment même ou sa tête commença à se dire les phrases la voix de sa mère envahi ses pensées. Un sort que sa mère avait mi pour qu'il entende les paroles de sa propre voix, le regard d'Henry se fit triste et perdu. Il n'avait jamais oublié la voix douce de sa mère, a chaque parole elle semblait crier l'amour qu'elle avait pour son père et lui.  
  
« Henry chéri  
  
Cela fait sans doute plusieurs années que je vous ai quitter en corps et le fait ne pas être là pour te voir devenir un homme me brise le coeur mais la vie est ainsi. Les breuvages de ton père m'auront tout de même servi à gagner un peu de temps. Avant tout joyeux anniversaire mon trésor je suis sure que tu es un homme aussi beau que ton père avec son caractère fort mais tout de même avec un peu de moi. Dans cette boite tu trouveras une chaîne, c'est mon cadeau, porte la prêt de toi toujours elle est très spécial et lors du moment venu tu comprendras son utilité.  
  
J'espère avoir été une bonne mère pour toi et sache que je serais toujours près de toi, cherche dans ton coeur et tu me trouveras. Avant de partir Henry rappelle toi que ton père t'aime plus que rien dans ce monde et qu'il fera n'importe quoi pour toi.  
  
Je t aime Henry, souviens toi de ca.  
  
Ta mère Elizabeth Ridlle »  
  
Henry remit la carte dans son enveloppe d'origine et regarda la chaîne. Une chaîne assez simple en argent, elle avait une toute petite inscription. Henry l'approcha de ses yeux et reconnu ses initial. Il la mi alors rapidement autour du cou et remercia sa mère ou qu'elle soit. Le train commença alors a bougé et a ce même instant la porte s'ouvrit. Henry reconnu Draco rapidement, il avait grandi certes mais c'était le portrait de son père, sans les cheveux long bien sur. Draco souriait et Henry se leva pour lui serrer la main.  
  
« - Ca fait un moment Henry ! » Draco le regarda rapidement « T'as changé.   
  
- T'as pas mal changer toi non plus  
  
- Alors raconte moi tout ! La Bulgarie, ta vie, tout ! Je veux tout savoir sur mon meilleure ami !  
  
- Toi aussi tu dois me mettre au courant des choses par ici.  
  
- Toi en premier.  
  
- Tu veux savoir tout sur l'école de Bulgarie ? Bien. C'est beaucoup plus grand que Poudlard, moins d'élève mais c'est tous des sang pur, j'étais bien entoure. Les cours, c'est.. RIEN avoir avec les cours d'ici ! là-bas on fait beaucoup plus de pratique que de théorie. Mon vieux, si tu voyais les sorts que j'ai appris.. tu vas voir je vais t'en montrer quelques un. Sinon, l'ambiance qui règne par la bas c'est quelque chose ! Tous les week- end on pouvait partir à un village près de l'école ou il y avait des soirées, ils savent s'amuser en Bulgarie mine de rien. Et les filles ! Il y a eu a un moment un échange avec l'école de France, on a eu chaud. » Draco rigola en voyant le regard d'Henry. « Mais bon, j'ai passé 4ans super, t'aurais du venir avec moi.  
  
- On a pas tous la chance de partir comme toi  
  
- Et ouais ! Donc dis moi tu as exécuté les ordres ? »  
  
Le ton de Draco ainsi que son regard changèrent tout de suite. Ce n'était plus a l'ami qu'il parler mais à maître et au future Lord des ténèbres.  
  
« - Oui, vous avez une bonne trentaine de potentiel future Mangemorts. Des Serpentard principalement mais bien que cal soit étonnant des Gryffondors aussi.  
  
- Loyal ?  
  
- On ne peut pas en être certain  
  
- Une simple potion nous aidera, je m'occupe de ça à partir de demain. Il faut faire attention a une seul chose. » Henry regarda avant de parler si Draco l'écoutait attentivement puis continua « Il ne faut pas dire qui je suis,l'héritier ne peut-être connu encore. Invente une histoire, ça fait rien si Dumbledore se doute que nous sommes avec le côté sombre de la force » Draco ri au clin d'oeil d'Henry « Mais il ne peut pas savoir que je suis si important.  
  
- Très bien. Ce sera comme vous voulez maître, j'en parlerais à Crabble et Goyle.  
  
- Maintenant, explique moi comment ce fait il que Hermione Granger soit devenu si belle ? » Henry reprit le ton amical, il laissa de cote le rôle de maître et revient un garçon qui parle avec son ami d'enfance. « ET surtout qu'est il arrive avec ses dents ??  
  
- Je me disais bien que tu allais la remarquer, d'après Quirell tu es comme un lapin en quête de compagnie féminine  
  
- Bravo la comparaison » Henry rigolait « J'occupe mon temps libre rien de plus  
  
- T'as un joli hobby alors. Parlons sérieusement, je sais plus qui de notre maison lui a lancé un sort et ses dents on commencé à pousser. T'imagine la scène ?  
  
- Très bien, son petit amoureux des Moldus devait être très préoccupé. » Dit Henry avec une fausse voix de pitié  
  
- Très ! Après elle est revenu avec des petites dents.. elle a vraiment tout cassé ! »  
  
Henry ri a la tête de Draco. Quatre ans c'était écroulé depuis leur dernière conversation dans le train de Poudlard et à peine il se retrouver c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitter. Draco était son meilleure ami et bientôt compagnon de guerre. Ils continuèrent de parler de plusieurs fait comme les sorts jeter par des élèves qui voulaient devenir Mangemorts à des Gryffondors, Henry ri de plus bel pendant tout le trajet ainsi que Draco.  
  
Le voyage fut assez court pour les deux amis qui n'avaient toujours pas fini de se raconter toutes les nouveauté, ils continuèrent à parler mais McGonnagall les interrompit car Henry devait re-mettre le choixpeau magique. Cette fois-ci le choixpeau ne fi aucun commentaire, Henry faisait maintenant parti des Serpentard donc à sa maison en coeur et en âme. Quirell qui n'était autre que Barry souri ' Maintenant ce n'est qu'une question de temps.' 


	14. Le debut de la fin

Salut ! J'espère que vous passe tous de bonne vacances !!! Alors moi de mon cote, je vais essaye d'écrire le plus possible avant de partir vers Nantes pour mes 18ans. On m'a demandé si j avais lu le tome 5 d'Harry Potter et la réponse est oui je l'ai même déjà fini ! Sérieux, il est TROP bon !! mais je ne vais rien dévoilé dans ma fic.. moi personnellement j'aurais pas voulu qu'on me raconte ce qui se passe donc voila je vais pas le faire. Maintenant place a la fic ! (  
  
***  
  
Poudlard est plongé dans le noir et les professeurs qui a cette heure tardive sont dans leurs chambres respectives en train de dormir et n'imaginent pas pendant une seul secondes que une vingtaine d'élèves se trouvent réuni dans une chambre secrète. Traversant le passage qui se trouve dans les toilette des filles avec l'aide d'un Fourchelang dont nul ne connaît l'identité a cause de sa cape qui lui couvre le corps ainsi que le visage puis en parcourant un immense couloir sombre une voix se fait entendre cette voix ne vient pas du garçon qui parle Fourchelang mais d'un élève connu par tous: Draco Malefoy. Les élèves qui l'entourent l'écoutent attentivement.  
  
« - Vous pouvez être fière de vous à partir de ce moment ! Vous avez été sélectionné et surtout vous avez passé des épreuves digne de respect pour avoir la chance d'être dans ce lieu. Maintenant mon travail est terminé et je ne suis plus la personne à qui vous devez obéir. Je vous ai guidé jusqu'ici mais a partir de ce moment vous obéirez à une personne comme si c'était le Lord en personne. Notre grand Lord des ténèbres nous l'a envoyé et sa mission est de faire de vous des Mangemorts à peine vous quitterez le mur de cette école, il est le mieux placé pour poursuivre votre entraînement dans les forces obscure. Apprenez ce que vous pouvez de lui lors de ces visites cela vous sera d'une grande aide. Je vous présente un des Mangemorts les plus fidèle et notre lien avec le grand Lord. »  
  
Draco prit place devant des élèves du premier rang et regarda Henry qui se trouvait couvert avec sa cape de Mangemort, pour des mesures de sécurité personne ne devait savoir qui il était. On ne savait pas si les élèves face à lui étaient vraiment prêt a mourir pour Voldemort et peut-être avait-il un espion de Dumbledore parmi eux ? Henry ne pouvait simplement pas prendre des risques aussi grand. L'héritier se plaça au même endroit ou Draco se trouvait au paravent, il balaya la salle du regard. Il y avait la une vingtaine d'élèves qui deviendraient un jour ses Mangemorts.  
  
§ Bienvenu dans la Chambre des secrets.  
  
Henry regarda le visage de certains élèves blêmir, d'autre le regardaient avec admiration et enfin une partie n'arrivait toujours pas a croire qu'ils étaient en présence d'Fourchelang comme Le Lord.  
  
« - Vous vous trouvez dans la Chambre des Secrets, la chambre que l'Héritier de Serpentard possédera un jour ce qui veut dire qu'il sera propriétaire de Poudlard. Personne ne connaissais l'emplacement précis de cette salle a partir de maintenant vous faites parti des premiers de la longue liste de Mangemorts qui seront entraîné ici. Vous avez fais un choix et a partir du moment ou j'ai ouvert la bouche vous n'avez qu'un moyen de sortir de nos rang : La mort. Je n'accepte aucune erreur, je ne donne pas de deuxième chance, si vous étés un traître vous pouvez être sur que l'on profitera bien de votre corps. Vous avez fais le choix de défendre les sang pur et instaurer le chaos dirigeait par Le Lord des Ténèbres, vous avez fais le choix d'être grand et puissant. Durant cette année scolaire vous devrez passer des épreuves que je vous dicterais, une épreuve différente pour chacun d'entre vous. Nous nous réunirons dans cette salle une fois par semaine, vous ne savez pas qui je suis et vous ne le saurez que le moment venu. Autre chose, maintenant vous n'avez qu'une famille : les Mangemorts. Votre père : Voldemort. » Henry regarda les élèves tremblaient et eu un sourire amusé en pensant un jour ce serais avec son nom que les sorcier blêmirais. « Profitez de cette soirée car vous n'allez pas vous reposer longtemps. »  
  
Les élèves qui regardaient Henry passionnaient par son discours et déjà prêt a se sacrifier pour la cause ne bougèrent pas d'un poil en attentent en vain qu'il prononce d'autre paroles. Henry semblait un idéal encore plus haut que Draco, un jeune homme qui suivait les idée de Voldemort de prêt et surtout comme lui il était Fourchelang ! Draco regarda son meilleure ami, 'Sans aucun doute il sera un grand Lord comme son père'. Draco avait analysé son amitié avec Henry et il savait maintenant que ce n'était pas seulement l'obligation de lui obéir comme maître qui l'unissait a lui mais tout simplement parce qu'il avait une admiration pour Henry et il était son meilleure ami par la personne qu'il était et non par le pouvoir qu'il possédait. Henry s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui remarqua que ses lèvres bougeaient, comme Draco semblait soudain penseur Henry su de suite que c'était pour le sort et se dépêcha de répondre.  
  
« - Un sort pour qu'on puisse se parler sans crainte. Alors Draco ? Pas mal comme discours, hein ?  
  
- T'aurais pu faire mieux » Lui répondit Draco en lui souriant.  
  
Henry regarda autour de lui, les élèves étaient en train de manger et discuter entre eux. Certains seraient de bons Mangemort, d'autres d'excellent espions car ils ne faisaient pas parti des Serpentards et quelques uns ne passeraient pas le test final de Voldemort donc finiraient quelques part sous terre ou tout simplement évapore . Soudain, a nouveau une voix a l'intérieure de Henry lui demanda s'il serait capable de tuer ? Si c'était vraiment sa nature. Le moment venu il le saurait peut-être. Il décida de penser a autre chose et dirigea son attention vers un groupe de filles qui étaient présente, quelques Serpentard assez avantagé au niveau physique, Draco remarqua ceci et parla en interrompant les pensées de son ami.  
  
« - Alors la quelle ce soir ?  
  
- Hum. Je sais pas vraiment Draco. J'ai besoin d'un défis, pour une fois que ça soit difficile.  
  
- Surtout ne te la pete pas trop. » Plaisanta Draco en frappant Henry « Tu veux un défis ? Ok pas de problème.  
  
- Tu penses a quoi ? Ou plutôt devrais-je demander a qui ?  
  
- Hermione Granger, paris, 2000 gallions d'or, dans ton lit, avec preuves. »  
  
Henry qui regardait toujours les filles se tourna rapidement vers Draco et si celui ci pouvait lui voir le visage il aurait vu un Henry surpris. Draco était en train de lui dire de coucher avec une sang de bourbe ?? Avait-il perdu la tête ? L'héritier avec une Moldus ? Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il ne dirait pas non a une nuit avec Hermione Granger mais c'était tout de même une Moldus et lui un pur sang.  
  
« - Une Moldus ? Ca va pas ? Tu veux que MOI je touche a CA ? Je pourrais me contaminer.  
  
- Regarde le sous un autre angle disons l'angle de l'affaire. Tu couche avec une jolie fille donc tu profite, tu gagnes 2000 gallions d'or. C est une Moldus donc pense que tu prend la parti utile, tu pourra l'humilier après si ça te tente.  
  
- Pas mal pensé.. mais tu sais très bien que j'ai pas besoin de ton argent.  
  
- Et tu peux toujours la faire souffrir considérablement. Tu la traiteras exactement comme une Moldus dois être traité.  
  
- Hmm » Henry tendit alors la main vers son meilleur ami qui se pressa de la serrer et ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres « J'accepte. Date limite ?  
  
- Prend ton temps mais la seule condition c'est que tu la fasses souffrir un max.  
  
- Pas besoin de le dire deux fois. »  
  
Draco regarda son meilleur ami et comprit que Granger allait bien verser des larmes pendant quelques mois puis il regarda les élèves qui les regardaient en train de chuchoter et comprit qu'après le départ d Henry les question c'étaient pas la chose qui allait lui manquer. Il décida donc de poser la question a Henry avant de faire une gaffe.  
  
« - Les élèves vont me poser des questions.  
  
- Oui je sais  
  
- Donc... ?  
  
- Explique que je viendrais que quelques fois aux réunions car c'est très dangereux de s'introduire comme je le fais dans le château de Poudlard et que j'ai un emploie du temps chargé mais que je reviendrais pour voir s'ils avancent. Pour ce qui est de Henry Riddle il sera un membre comme un autre donc tu dois me traiter comme les autre élèves. » Henry vit Draco sourire , il se dépêcha donc d'ajouter en rigolant. « Mais n'en profite pas Draco, je suis toujours ton supérieure.  
  
- Je n'oserais pas. Sinon Henry, les plans pour juin sont prêt ?  
  
- Plus prêt que ça impossible et j'oubliais de te dire, tu feras parti de cette mission ! « Henry regarda vite fait la foule de futurs Mangemorts. » Envoi les se coucher tôt demain les Serpentard vont avoir une grande victoire de leur cote tous les élèves de notre cote ont l'obligation d'être pressent, on va leur montrer comment nous sommes supérieure aux Gryffondors. A demain Draco. »  
  
S'écria Henry avant de tourner les talons vers la sorti de la chambre des secrets pour se dirigeait vers la cuisine, il avait faim et voulait manger autre chose que des sucreries. Il ne pu donc apercevoir l'instant de bonheur de Draco lorsque celui ci su qu'il allait enfin lancer des sorts a des Aurores mais ce bonheur ne dura pas longtemps car il fut écrasé par les questions des élèves a propos de l'homme sous la cape de sorcier, il soupira et commença à répondre le plus évasivement possible.  
  
Henry marchait doucement dans les couloirs vide de Poudlard. Tous les élèves avaient peur de rencontrer Russard dans les barrages mais lui il aurait bien rit si le « surveillant » de Poudlard se trouvait face à lui. Lors de sa deuxième année Henry lui avait fait la peur de sa vie en le menaçant de dire a qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un Crocmol, un bon moyen de chantage. Il arriva enfin a la cuisine et lorsqu'il traversa la porte il vit James Potter assis en train de manger, soudain il perdit tout appétit et se retourna pour partir mais James Potter l'avait déjà aperçu.  
  
« - Salut Henry ! Viens manger un morceau avec moi. »  
  
'Merde !Merde !Merde' Quand c'est pas la femme c'est le maris ! Mais vraiment les Potters je les attire !' Pensa Henry. Il voulu dire que non, qu'il ne mangeait pas avec des Aurores mais quelque chose en lui criait pour qu'il reste un moment avec Potter. Et d'un autre cote il avait toujours une petite faim.  
  
« - Bonsoir, monsieur Potter. »  
  
Dit Henry en tendant sa main, James serra la main du jeune garçon. Puis il prit une bouche de son sandwich tandis que Henry demandait quelque chose a mangé. En lui serrant la main Henry avait été proche de James est avait pu sentir l'odeur d'alcool. James Potter, l'incroyable Aurore, le parfaite homme était complètement saoul ! James regarda Henry et lui parla la bouche pleine, le taux d'alcool qu'il avait dans le sang lui avait fait oublier les bonne manière.  
  
« - Appelle moi James, Monsieur Potter ça fait vieux !  
  
- Très bien, Aurore Potter  
  
- Décidément tu tiens à me mettre un titre avant mon nom ou prénom » Soupira James  
  
- Ca s'appelle de la politesse envers les plus âgé.  
  
James sourit a la remarque du garçon et continua a manger son sandwiche  
  
« - Tu devrais pas être en train de dormir ?  
  
- Ouais  
  
- C'est interdit de rester dans les couloirs au dernière nouvelles  
  
- C'est toujours interdit.  
  
- Tu t'es pas fait prendre par Russard ? Pas mal je dois l'avouer. »  
  
Henry ne dit rien, il continua a manger sa nourriture le plus vite possible pour partir. James Potter essayait d'être son ami, mais pourquoi ? Il était désagréable avec lui mais l'autre homme essayait toujours de gagner son affection.  
  
« Tu sais Henry ton père t'aime beaucoup je l'ai vu dans ses yeux et senti au ton de sa voix.. je me rappelle très bien de ses yeux, il a le regard d'un homme qui est fier de son fils et qui ferait n'importe pour lui. J'aurais été pareil pour mon fils, si j'avais eu la chance de l'avoir prêt de moi. Si les circonstances avaient été différente il serait la avec nous en train de parler et à faire des bêtises comme toi »  
  
'Bien sur, on a besoin d'un autre Potter dans ce monde. Un autre lèche botte de Dumbledore, un autre fantastique et un autre amoureux de sang-de- bourbe !' Pensa Henry  
  
« Il aurait été comme moi avec les yeux de Lily.. il aurait été formidable.. il ne méritais pas le destin qu'il a eu! Voldemort me l'a enlevé. »  
  
Henry qui n'écoutait plus le discours de James Potter releva la tête lorsque celui ci parla de son père. Son père avait été responsable de la perte de l'enfant des Potter.. c'était triste, ils avaient perdu leur enfants, pensa ironiquement Henry. Mais ce n'était pas assez triste pour Henry. La douleur qu'ils avaient senti à cause de la perte du petit avait été trop douce, c'étaient des traîtres ! Des traîtres aux lois Magiques ! Ils aimaient les sang de bourbe ! Henry souri a la douleur que se plaça sur la figure de James mais d'un autre côté et si la douleur avait été bien plus grande de ce quelle devait être ?  
  
« Je dois t'embêter avec toutes ces histoires. Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle ! Peut-être parce que tu es ici et qu'aujourd'hui ça fait 16ans qu'il est parti.. mais Voldemort va le payer! C'est qu'un salot ! Un moins que rien ! »  
  
Henry senti le sang bouillir et la rage remonter en lui, il sentait son pouvoir et voulait tout simplement punir James de son insolence. Il ne savait pas de qui il parler ! Il ne connaissait pas son père ! Il n'avait pas le droit de l'insulter comme ça ! son père avait tout le temps raison et s'il avait tué le fils des Potters il y avait une bonne raison ! Potter continuait à se lamenter de sa perte, sa GRANDE perte, une perte pour lui certes mais pas pour le reste du monde sorcier ! Cet enfant aurait sans doute était une honte pour les vrais sorciers ! Henry regarda James avec dégoût et décida que le temps était venu de dire a cet Aurore qu'il n'était rien qu'un minable. Henry se dit qu'il pouvait toujours lui criait cela, lui dire tout ce qu'il avait à l'intérieure de lui et après lui jeté un sort d'amnésie, oui c'était une bonne idée. Henry leva la main mais avait qu'il ne prononce les formules magique  
  
« - James ! Chéri, qu'est ce que tu fais ici encore ? Mon dieu James ! »  
  
Henry se dirigea vers l'ombre et se cacha la quelques secondes en observant les Potter. Lilliane Potter s'approchait de son mari en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortante et en le serrant dans ses bras puis elle pleura a son tour. James la serait dans ses bras. Soudain Henry su que c'était a cause de l'enfant qu'ils pleuraient ainsi et dans son coeur la douleur d'avoir perdu sa mère donc un être chère compati a leur propre douleur causait par la perte de leur fils.. Henry détourna le regard sentant que le fait de sentir ceci dans son coeur était une trahison envers tout ce qu'on lui avait appris et lorsqu'il regarda a nouveau ce couple qui faisait trembler des Mangemorts par le pouvoir qu'ils possédaient et qui maintenant souffraient comme n'importe quel être humain il ne pu s'empêcher de pensé « Vous serez une grande perte pour notre monde. » Puis il se retourna et avalait par les ténèbres, par le lieu ou il se sentait le plus sur au monde, comme chaque nuit il se dirigea vers son dortoir en silence mais cette fois ci en pensant au mois de juin le mois ou les Potters ne feraient sûrement plus parti de ce monde.  
  
------- Fin du Chapitre 14 -------- 


	15. L'Ordre du Phoenix et approche

Coucou ! Désol pour le retard de l'episode mais bon j'ai beaucoup de boulot en ce moment bref des excuses+des excuses. Bon je vous laisse lire la fic et j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira a tous ! Alle j'arrete de parler. A+ et merci a tous vos reviews ca me motive trop pour continuer a ecrire cette fic, que personnelment j'adore trop !  
  
Chapitre 15 : Les changements sont proches  
  
Hermione Granger marchait vers le parc de Poudlard, la normalement elle retrouverait ses meilleures amis : Ron W, L et Genny W, ils devaient être en train de parler du match de Quidditch qui allait avoir lieu cette après- midi. Le match de Quidditch le plus attendu depuis le début de l'année scolaire, c'était le premier match de la saison et en plus le hasard avait voulu que ce premier match se joue entre les deux plus grands rivaux de toute l'histoire de Poudlard : Gryffondors et Serpentards. Bien sur Hermione marchait dans les couloirs avec toutes les couleurs de sa maison sur elle mais elle avait aussi l'esprit et le coeur d'un Gryffondor, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire. Hermione était l'eleve la plus brillante de l'école ainsi qu'une amie devoue, bien sur cela lui valu bien des problèmes dans le passé mais rien de très important. Elle marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, elle avait tellement hate de retrouver tous le monde et pouvoir continuer à interroger Ron, le capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor ainsi que son meilleure amie, sur les techniques que les Gryffondors allaient utiliser contre les Serpentards. 'La Victoire est à nous, c'est sur' se répétait Hermione meme si au fond elle, elle avait quelques doutes, elle avait vu l'autre équipe s'entrainait. Henry Riddle était le capitaine des Serpentards, ce garcon qui était arrive depuis 2mois c'était fait une grande place dans sa maison, on lui avait tout de suite donner le poste de Capitaine ainsi que de prefet en chef, il fallait avouer que c'était un eleve brillant meme si Hermione ne pouvait s'empeche de sentir un grain de jalousie c'était la verite. Ce garcon était plus doué qu'elle. ' Mais pourquoi je continue a penser a lui ? argg c'est pas possible Hermione !' pensa Hermione. Depuis ce jour devant le train de Poudlard Hermione n'avait pas arrete de penser qu'elle avait trahi les Gryffondor en simplement adressant la parole a Riddle bien sur apres cet incident ils ne s'etaient plus dis un mot, lui comme elle s'était sans doute rendu compte qu'ils etaient ennemis ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ca, elle s'obligea alors à penser au match et la fete de victoire. Soudain, elle qui revait a la fete et ne regardait pas devant elle se huerta à quelqu'un faisant tomber ses livres sur le sol.  
  
« - Hermione Granger, êtes vous obligé de rêver pendant vos promenades dans le couloir ? »   
  
Dit une voix masculine que Hermione n'avait pas oublié et ne pouvait pas oublier. Elle se pressa de ramasser ses livres mais il se pencha aussi vite et prit un livre dans ses mains.  
  
« - Oscar Wilde ? C'est pas une lecture assez rude pour une fille de votre age.  
  
- Son pessimiste n'est pas à ton goût? » Demanda sèchement Hermione en arrachant pratiquement le livre des mains de Henry qui lui ne resta calme et serein, elle n'attendait pas spécialement une réponse mais elle ne tarda pas.  
  
« - On se tutoie maintenant ? » Henry sourit à cette 'faute' de politesse et Hermione baissa le regard, elle n'avait même pas remarquer qu'elle venait de le tutoyer et elle se voulu lui dire que c'était une erreur mais lui fut plus rapide. « C'est pas que cela me pose un problème mais normalement nous sommes pratiquement obligé à nous vouvoyer. Pour ce qui est de oscar Wilde non son pessimisme ne me déplait pas du tout, au contraire je trouve ses histoires très intéressante.  
  
- Je suis impressionné un Serpentard qui lit des romans Moldus, qui aurait dis que la lecture faisait partir de vos loisirs? J'aurais plutôt opter pour la torture et l'expérimentation sur les Moldus.  
  
- Je ne cherche pas à t'impressionner loin de la puis je vois que tu juges les gens avant de les connaître. C'est vrai que la rumeur des Moldus et de la torture ne déplait pas aux Serpentards ce qui fait de nous aux yeux des 'autres' des barbares mais la culture ne nous fait pas fuir pour autant, nous ne sommes pas des ignorants Hermione Granger. » Répondit Henry sans hausser la voix ni s'énerver. Ceci déstabilisa un peu Hermione, exactement l'effet qu'il voulait causer en elle.  
  
« - J-Je ne voulais pas mettre tous le monde dans le même panier mais lire des livres Moldus un sang pur ? » Henry lui souri, ce sourire moqueur mais poli elle le regarda intensément attentant la réponse, il ne dit rien et se contenta de la regarder quelques instant avant de tourner les talons pour partir mais il ne voulait pas la quitter comme ça sans lui dire qu'elle avait commis une erreur donc il lui adressa une dernière fois la parole.  
  
« - Si tu faisais bien tes devoirs tu saurais peut-être que Oscar Wilde était un sorcier tourmentait par la grandeur de ses pouvoirs. Mais je suppose que c'est une erreur Gryffondor, bonne chance pour le match. »  
  
Henry se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre laissant une Hermione bouche bée. 'Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas insulté ou bien traité froidement ?' Henry était un garçon, à ses yeux qui avait un profil bas jamais personne ne l'avait vu faire des remarques comme 'sang-de-bourbe' ou autre et il n'avait jamais été lié à des histoire anti-Moldus, en tout cas pas directement. Il n'y avait que sa mystérieuse disparition de l'école qui était un peu suspecte. Il ne lui avait jamais rien fais mais ces fréquentations disaient tout ce qu'il essayait cacher, il était tous le temps avec Draco Malefoy, ils étaient inséparables, meilleures amis presque comme des frères et tous les Serpentards semblaient le vénérer. Henry ressemblait à un idéal qu'il fallait atteindre, un élève brillant, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard et il était le grand brise coeurs de Poudlard même des Gryffondors étaient tombé sous son charme mais lui il ne sortait jamais avec des Gryffondors.. on pouvait se poser des question rien qu'avec cette information. Puis il ne sortait jamais avec des filles qui avaient du sang Moldus. Hermione soupira, pourquoi était-elle en train de penser à tous ça ? Et comment non de dieu savait-elle tout ça sur Henry Riddle? Puis elle senti des pas derrière elle et su que c'était Genny Weasley qui venait la chercher, elle se retourna doucement et aperçu la jeune fille s'approchait d'elle.  
  
« - Hermione Granger, on t'attend tous ! Ron veut que tu sois avec lui toute l'après midi, tu sais comment mon frère est stressé avant un match ?  
  
- Oui je sais Genny et je sais que je suis la seule à pouvoir le calmer aussi. Allait viens on y va. » Dit Hermione en prenant le bras de Genny pour l'obliger à avancer rapidement vers le lieu ou se trouvait sûrement Ron.  
  
« - Ron est vraiment stressé aujourd'hui, avec le nouveau capitaine des Serpentards, tu sais il était le capitaine lors de sa première et deuxième année à Poudlard ? » Hermione fit oui d'un signe de tête et Genny continua « Bref, il a fait gagner tous les match pour les Serpentards, il parait qu'il est incroyable. Ron sera tellement déçu s'il perd.  
  
- On perdra pas... non on ne peut pas perdre. »  
  
Dit Hermione, 'non on ne peut pas perdre' Même si Henry semblait être quelqu'un qui lui voulait du bien quelque chose lui disait que si ce match était remporter par les Serpentards beaucoup de choses changeraient dans le château et elle ne supporterais pas de voir son meilleure ami dans un piteux état, non ils gagneraient ce match. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'endroit ou se trouvait Ron pour le destresser un peu.  
  
Plus loin de là dans les chambre des Serpentards un élève était seul assis sur le bord de la fenêtre en train d'observer une petite brune s'approchait de ses amis 'Tous des résidus de sorcier' Il était une heures de l'après- midi, Henry n'avait pas cours, bien sur ils avaient le match normalement, normalement il devait être avec son équipe en train de s'entraîner ou bien de revoir certaines stratégies mais ils semblaient tellement prêt qu'il préféra leur laisser la journée libre. Henry était seul dans son dortoir de Serpentard, aucun bruit autour de lui et seulement la lumière d'une après- midi d'hiver illuminé la chambre, la neige reflétait la lumière du soleil et Henry adorait l'atmosphère que cela donne au château. Dans plus de trois heures il avait le jeux de Quidditch contre les Gryffondors. Il regarda une dernière fois le groupe de Gryffondor en train de sourire puis il eu un sourire sadique ' Ils ne seront plus jamais si heureux d'aller à un match, la victoire sera pour les Serpentards et les Gryffondors seront éliminés de l'année de Quidditch' Puis il prit sa plume dans ses mains et commença à écrire dans son journal.  
  
« 14 Novembre  
  
La première réunion dans la salle des secrets c'est bien déroule, ils semblent près à tout pour me plaire car ils savent que je suis proche du Lord Voldemort. Qui aurait dit que tant d'élèves de Poudlard, le château de la magie banche, seraient attiré par les forces des ténèbres ? Les jeunes seront facile a endoctriné et ceux qui font parti des autres maisons seront des parfaits espions dans le future. Mais le jour viendra ou les forces des ténèbres n'auront plus jamais plus besoin d'espions car il n y aura dans le monde que les adeptes a la magie noir servant mon père et plus tard moi même. Oui, le but est celui là : détruire les Moldus et ne faire qu'une race de sang pur. »  
  
Henry soupira à cette pensée puis il se senti las d'écrire et surtout il n'avait pas d'inspiration puis il devait mettre en place tous les facteurs pour avoir Granger dans son lit, le pari avait été fait et il n'était pas question qu'il perde : Les Riddles ne perde jamais. L'héritier regarda le cahier noir sur la table si un jour par malheur se cahier tomber sur les mauvaise mains... il ne voulait même pas penser aux conséquences, heureusement il connaissait bien des sorts de magie, Henry mis sa main sur le journal et dit une formule magique puis le cahier n'était plus la, il était dans une étagère de sa chambre, dans son manoir, aucun lieu était plus sur ! Il regardât alors vers le sol et vit son serpent Cordoba.  
  
§ Désolé ma jolie je t'ai un peu néglige ces derniers jours.  
  
§ C'est le cas de le dire.  
  
§ La préparation pour ce match m'a prit un temps fou. Ecoute je dois allé voir Croupton, je reviendrais avant le match pour t'emmener avec moi ou tu préfères me rejoindre au stade ?  
  
§ Je vous rejoins au stade maître.  
  
§ Très bien c'est ton choix. A tout a l'heure Cor  
  
§ Oui maître.  
  
Henry enfila vite son uniforme de Quidditch et sa cape de sorcier par dessus, prit son balais et se dirigea vers la salle ou Barry Croupton devait se trouver en ce moment même, il fallait qu'il lui parle d'un certain pari. Les couloirs de l'école étaient vide, la majorité des élèves se trouvaient dans leur salles respectives en train de faire des pari sur la victoire de l'après midi, Henry mit un rien de temps a rejoindre la salle de Barry Croupton. Il rentra et vit Croupton assis face à des centaines de parchemins. Ce n'était pas le physique Croupton mais Quirell, Henry savait très bien voir selon les attitudes ou tout simplement la posture qui était qui. Croupton souri lorsque Henry rentra par la porte de la salle de classe et il se pressa de prononcer le sort habituel pour que personne ne puissent les entendre.  
  
« Alors Henry, vas tu enfin briser tout ce suspense ? » Demanda Croupton tandis que Henry prenait place sur la chaise en face de lui. « Depuis ce matin je te vois parler à voix basse avec Draco et jeter des regards dans tous les sens. Alors, vas tu enfin me dire ce qui va ou va pas ?  
  
- J'ai besoin d'une faveur. » Répondit simplement Henry et il pu voir le visage surpris de Barry. Pourquoi l'héritier demandais une faveur quand ça pouvait être un ordre ?  
  
« - Une faveur ?  
  
- Je sais que tu vas nous faire faire un travail en couple. Je veux être avec Hermione Granger »  
  
Barry failli tomber de sa chaise, l'héritier avec une sang-de-bourbe ? Henry était-il devenu fou ? Avait-il écoutait la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que ce n était pas lui qui était dans ce corps inventé ? Avait-il enfin découvert qui il était ? Barry regarda intensément Henry 'Non c'est autre chose rien avoir avec ce que je pense, arrête d'être parano Barry personne ne va découvrir la vérité et beaucoup moins Henry. Il ne sait peut-être pas qui c'est vraiment cette petite.'  
  
« - Tu veux.. tu veux... T-tu.. tu sais que cette fille est une Moldus ?  
  
- Oui je suis au courrant. » Répondit Henry comme si c'était la chose la plus simple au monde. Henry savait très bien qu'il était en train de faire paniquer Barry, mais c'était drôle de le voir comme ça.  
  
« - Et même en étant conscient de ce quelle est tu me demandes de te mettre avec elle pour ce travail ?  
  
- On parle la même langue ? » Dit Henry, lorsqu'il vit le regard de Barry il comprit que celui ci avait décidé d'ignorer son commentaire.  
  
« - Henry, tu es un sang pure et surtout future maître des ténèbres, c'est toi qui devras continuer le travail de ton père plus tard, ce qui veut dire une planète sans sang-de-bourbe. J-Je comprend pas cette demande.  
  
- Assez joué ! » Dit en rigolant Henry, Barry comprit tout de suite que le plan d'Henry n'allait pas dans la direction qu'il pensait « Barry, Barry tu parles comme si j'étais amoureux, je ne peux me permettre un tel luxe pour le moment. Mais le jour ou je tomberais amoureux elle sera comme ma mère. »  
  
Croupton savait très bien que le désir de Henry était de trouver une femme belle comme sa mère, sang pur et qui serait toujours de ses cote comme Liz était pour son père. Croupton décida ne pas approfondir cette pensée et passa tout de suite à quelque chose d'autre.  
  
« - Je me disais bien que Monsieur Henry Riddle ne pouvait être amoureux.  
  
- Exact, je ne peux et ne le suis pas. Je n'aurais aucun mal après l'avoir utilisé à la faire disparaître. C'est tout simplement un pari, il n'y a aucun lien sentimental.. ou un truc dans le style. » Henry prononça cette phrase en se levant, il en avait marre d'être assis tandis que Barry s'installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise.  
  
- Un pari ?  
  
- J'avais envie d'un défis. Une Gryffondor loyale à la cause de l'ordre du Phoenix, quoi de plus parfait pour un défis !  
  
- J'avoue que c'est très recherché. » Avoua Barry en ce penchant sur ses parchemins, Henry su alors que Barry allait le mettre avec Granger. « Bonne chance Henry, Hermione ne semble pas une fille facile..  
  
- C'est une Moldus Barry ! »  
  
Commenta Henry, et pendant quelques instants Barry se senti coupable d'avoir aidé à faire d'Henry ce qu'il était aujourd'hui mais il se ressaisit tout de suite en pensant au grand homme qu'il était. Pour Barry, Hermione était une fille très belle mais Henry allait devoir faire de grands efforts s'il voulait gagner ce pari.   
  
- « Une Moldus oui mais très intelligente qui connaît ta réputation surtout.  
  
- Je trouverais bien un moyen. » Barry adressa un regard réprobateur à Henry qui su tout de suite ses pensées « Sans utiliser mes pouvoirs je sais Barry. Sinon, tu t'amuses bien avec tes parchemins ? » Se moqua Henry. Barry leva la tête des copies et jeta sa plume sur le bureau.  
  
« - C'est l'horreur ! Penser que ces soit dissent élèves seront le future des sorciers, aucun d'eux ne sait même pas en théorie les sorts les plus simple de la magie noir.  
  
- Besoin d'aide ? Sans magie. » Demanda Henry en levant les mains. « J'ai deux heures à tuer avant le match.  
  
- Ton aide non magique sera très bienvenue.   
  
- Même si je connais deux sorts qui nous corrigerais tout ça en deux secondes ? - Henry.  
  
- Je sais mais...»  
  
Henry et Barry eurent un sourire amusé puis Henry se dépêcha de retirer sa cape de sorcier et prit place à cote de Barry. Les deux hommes commencèrent alors à corriger les copies des élèves en abordant certains sujets en même temps. Barry profita de ce moment au maximum, être seul avec Henry qui était son petit frère était pour lui un plaisir unique.  
  
Plus loin de la mais toujours dans le château de Poudlard, une réunion mois joyeuse avait lieu. Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau avec les meilleures Aurores du Ministère James Potter, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black ainsi que les membres les plus important de l'Ordre. Aujourd'hui, Rogue était en fin de retour, il était parti pendant plus d'une semaine et on avait le droit à son rapport même si celui s'avérait très décevant.  
  
« Quelque chose de grand se prépare, les Mangemorts semblent travailler chacun sur un projet différent, les hiboux de Voldemort vont dans le monde entier pour annoncer que bientôt sera le début de la fin. Je ne sais pas ce qui se prépare, Voldemort m'a simplement ordonné d'aller voir un ancien mangemort pour des rapport de stratégie, ceux que je vous ai donné tout à l'heure. Mais soyons sincère, Voldemort n'a pas besoin des conseils de ce Mangemorts il se connaît très bien en stratégie militaire..  
  
- C'est pour t'éloignait qu'il fait ça Severus, il se doute de ta loyauté.  
  
- Je le pense aussi James. Ca fait déjà un bon moment que je n'ai aucun renseignements utiles, je suis désolé Dumbledore.. »  
  
Severus Rogue tomba sur sa chaise, il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir aider l'Ordre du Phoenix, il se sentait coupable de ne rien avoir pu fait pour Lilliane et James, il sentait coupable des morts qui avaient lieu chaque jour, il se sentait impuissant face a tous les événements autour de lui. Savoir qu'ils perdrait sûrement la vie ne l'inquiété guère mais savoir qu'il était inutile était insupportable. James regarda Rogue et avant de prendre la parole il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Rogue quelque instants pour le réconforter puis il se dirigea au centre de la salle.  
  
« Avant tout bonjour, membre de l'Ordre. Je suis ici pour faire une demande un peu particulière, peut-être je me trompe, sûrement il n'y a rien à savoir dans cette histoire mais comme vous savez je travail avec les meilleure Aurores du ministère et d'habitude on se trompe jamais. Il y a un élève dans cette école du nom de Henry Riddle, l'élève en soit ne semble poser aucun problème pour l'établissement.. »  
  
James n'eut le loisir de continuer sa phrase car une voix se fit entendre. James regarda vers dans la direction de la personne qui parlait et reconnu le Ministre de la Justice des sorcier : Barry Croupton père. Un homme respectait et loyale à la cause.  
  
« - Désolé de vous coupez Monsieur Potter mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter des problèmes de discipline ou personnel d'un élève ! » Quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix semblait d'accord avec cette idée. « Nous ne sommes pas un conseil de discipline ! Le monde est en guerre !  
  
- Monsieur Croupton si vous me permettez d'allé jusqu'à la fin de mon raisonnement vous comprendrez les raisons pour les qu'elles je pense que nous devrions nous intéresser à ce cas précis. » Dit James en regardant le Ministre puis celui fit un signe de tête pour que James continu son soit dissent raisonnement. « Henry Riddle fut admis dans cette école sans avoir reçu aucune lettre de Poudlard, son manoir semble ne pas exister, son père d'après certains archives est un homme d'affaires qui a renoncé au monde magique, dans d'autre ce n'est même pas un sorcier. En plus, cette enfant a disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant 5ans !  
  
- M.Potter je ne vois toujours pas comment ceci concerne l'Ordre du Phoenix et de même comment allez-vous faire de Monsieur Riddle un possible mangemort ? Parce que nous savons bien tous ici présent que lorsque qu'on demande une procédure comme celle que vous demandez celle ci a pour but de savoir si la personne à des liens avec le cercle des ténèbres. Vous parlez de la disparition de cet enfant mais d'après les informations que j'ai eu, cet enfant a été contraint de quitter l'école de Poudlard après un incident dont vous étiez le responsable direct, le père de l'enfant a donc juger qu'il était plus sage pour l'enfant de partir. Puis vous parlez d'une disparition, n'est ce pas la un mot trop fort pour les circonstances? Monsieur Riddle a prit lui même la décision de retirer son enfant de Poudlard et de le placer dans un établissement qu'il jugeait correcte pour la poursuite des études de son fils. Mais peut-être ce qui vous tracasse est de ne pas savoir ou cet enfant ce trouvait pendant les cinq dernières années pour des raisons personnelles.  
  
- Monsieur Croupton, vous avez l'air très proche des Riddle et je sais très bien que votre fils est très proche d'Henry Riddle donc j'espère que la question que je vais vous poser ne vous semble pas insolente mais est ce bien vous qui parlez en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix et ministre de la justice ou bien est ce le père de Barry Croupton qui porte ce jugement?  
  
- Vous insinuez quoi ? Allez-vous m'accuser que parce que j'ai des liens avec les Riddles je doit moi aussi me soumettre à une enquête pour que vous soyez sur que je ne suis pas un mangemort ? »  
  
Les dernières paroles de Croupton, qui souriait face au ridicule du raisonnement de James à ses yeux, fut par d'autres membres aussi considéraient comme une blague et provoqua des sourires sur plusieurs visages mais ceci ne déstabilisa pas d'autant plus James qui prenez cette demande très à coeur.  
  
« - En tant que ministre de la justice vous faites preuve d'une méfiance sans précèdent et d'une sévérité impressionnante mais peut-être votre statut en tant que père, dans ce cas précisément, vous retire cette clarté d'esprit qui vous caractérise normalement.  
  
- Dois-je considérer cela comme une menace Aurore Potter » Dit Monsieur Croupton sérieusement mais sans perdre son petit ton amusé. « Monsieur Potter, comme vous le dites bien mon statut de père est malheureusement impliquait dans cette situation ainsi que mon statut d'ami. Je connais Henry Riddle, mes amis, c'est un garçon remarquable, intelligent, honnête et il a tellement de qualités.. c'est un enfant exceptionnel. Et je nierais pas que mon fils a des liens très fort d'amitié avec Henry et il se considère même comme un frère et à un protecteur depuis la mort de madame Riddle.  
  
- Connaissez vous Monsieur Riddle Monsieur Croupton ?  
  
- J'ai eu l'honneur de rencontre Monsieur Riddle à deux brèves occasions à cause de son travail et du mien on n'a jamais pu se parler convenablement.  
  
- Vous ne savez donc pas ce qu'il fait ? Quel son ses fréquentations ? Vous n'avez donc pas atteint une relation convenable pour les questions intimes que je pose ?» James regarda Croupton rester silencieux et lorsqu'il décida que le silence avait été suffisant pour considérer la réponse comme positive à sa question il reprit la parole s'adressant cette fois ci a Dumbledore. « Je vous pris président de l'Ordre de bien vouloir m'autoriser à ouvrir une enquête sur ce garçon ainsi que sur ces origines et surtout sur son père.  
  
- C'est ceci est ridicule ! » Murmura Croupton.  
  
Dumbledore sembla perdu dans ses pensées pendant quelques instant lorsqu'il voyait James il se voyait lui même une vingtaine d'années plus tôt en train de demander l'ouverture d'une enquête. Ne voulant plus commettre les même erreurs que dans son passé ou bien ne voulant plus permettre des erreurs se reproduire s'il pouvait Dumbledore regarda l'assemble derrière ses lunettes avec ses yeux blues perçants et prit la parole pour la première depuis le début de la réunion.  
  
« - Il y a une bonne trentaine d'annee, j'ai vu arriver à Poudlard un jeune garçon qui semblait perdu, il était seul dans le monde car ses parents était décédé et pour lui la seule chose qu'il possédait c'était son intelligence. C'est pour cela que pendant ses sept années dans cette école il décida de se consacrer à devenir le meilleure magicien du monde... un élève exceptionnel et surtout très curieux. Mes confrères professeurs, à l'époque je n'étais qu'un professeur, pensaient que cet élève deviendrait le ministre de la magie ou bien arriverait un poste similaire au niveau de l'importance, moi je ne voyais pas l'enfant intelligent et exceptionnel je voyais l'enfant dangereux, conscient de son potentiel et de sa puissance et surtout, surtout, je voyais sa haine et sa colère. Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai vu autant de mépris pour les Moldus que dans les yeux de cet enfant. Il arriva ce qui devait arriver et mes confrères se culpabilisèrent de ne pas m'avoir écouté lorsque j'ai demander l'ouverture d'une enquête sur ses origines. Cet enfant mes amis s'appelait Tom Jedusor Riddle et maintenant comme il le désirait son nom fait trembler les autres sorciers, cet élève est devenu : Voldemort.  
  
- Riddle, vous pensez donc Albus que cet enfant est l'héritier ?  
  
- Bien sur que non Lilliane, Voldemort n'est pas bête et cet enfant ne montre pas une aura de pouvoir supérieure à la moyenne et surtout pas celle de l'héritier qui d'après les mythes doit être impressionnante. Mais je dois dire que si l'Aurore Potter à un doute nous devons procéder à une enquête, si elle n'abouti à rien ça fait rien mais si nous découvrons quelque chose d'important.. Monsieur Croupton vous voyez une objection à ceci ?  
  
- Ce sera une perte de temps, vous savez tous comme moi les valeurs de mon fils, il ne serait jamais lié à des gens qui pourraient avoir à leur tour un lien avec Voldemort et Riddle est enfant qui se préoccupe plus pour ses études que pour la conquête du monde sorcier mais si le reste de l'Ordre admet cette enquête, je ne peux que m'incliner à leur décision.  
  
- Votre demande sera voté maintenant Aurore Potter. Ceux qui sont d'accord avec l'ouverture d'une enquête sur Henry Riddle. » Plusieurs mains se levèrent alors, beaucoup de membres avant une confiance aveugle en James et ne pouvait imaginer qu'il se tromperait un jour. « La Majorité, très bien. Vous avez le droit d'enquêter mais je vous en pris ne perturbaient pas la vie de cet enfant. Maintenant mes cher ami je dois vous quittez, le match de Quidditch commence dans moins de vingt minutes. »  
  
Dumbledore sera la main de tous les membres de l'Ordre présent et accompagnaient des professeurs qui faisaient parti de l'Ordre il sorti de la salle puis ceux qui restaient dirent au revoir à leur tour et partir pour continuer respectives mission donc capturer des mangemort et aboutir un jour à la fin de la guerre. Seul restèrent Sirius, Remus, James et Croupton.  
  
« Cette enquête est ridicule Potter! Elle nous fait perdre des hommes qui sont nécessaire à d'autre mission plus importante que votre soif de curiosité !  
  
- Monsieur Croupton nous avons des preuves qui nous font douter des activités de Monsieur Riddle. Je sais qu'en tant que père..  
  
- Vous ne savez rien ! Vous n'avez jamais été père ! » S'écria alors Croupton et sa voix résonna dans la salle de l'Ordre et en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire et surtout à qui il venait de le dire il se senti stupide et se pressa de s'excuser. « Je m'excuse James, je suis fatigué, las des réunions et surtout je trouve cette enquête une grande perte de temps, Henry est comme.. comme mon petit fils... je me retire et encore une fois je vous demande pardon pour mon attitude. »  
  
Monsieur Croupton proposa sa main à James qui l'accepta tout de suite. La remarque de Croupton lui avait bel et bien fait mal mais dans cette époque de guerre on ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir des rivalités dans son propre camp.  
  
« - Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Monsieur Croupton. Faite un bon voyage de retour.  
  
- Merci James. Lupin, Black »  
  
Sirius et Remus regardèrent leur amis qui semblait tout de même un peu touché par la remarque de Croupton, mais eux seules pouvaient voir ça dans les yeux de James. Puis James se plaça dans ce silence dans le quel quelque fois il se refermait lorsque les pensées sur Harry se faisait trop présentent, Sirius qui n'aimait pas voir cela se produire rompit le lourd silence dans le quel c'était place la grande salle vide.  
  
« - Par commençons-nous ? »  
  
James regarda son meilleure ami qui était enchanté par leur nouvelle mission puis il commenca a jouer avec sa bague de mariage, depuis qu'il était marrier il adorer faire ca, et maintenant c'était comme un geste necessaire pour permettre a son cerveau de proceder a un reflexion. Sirius et Remus regardait ce petit manege de James d'un air amuse puis celui ci les regarda.  
  
« - Il faut faire les choses bien, vous avez entendu Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons perturber la vie du petit. Avant tout il faut interroger indirectement Henry. A moi il ne me dira rien ça c'est sur, à toi Sirius peut-être.  
  
- N'importe qui s'intéresse à Sirius a partir du moment qu'il fait le pitre et ta réputation de joueur de Quidditch t'aidera peut-être ?  
  
- Pour l'histoire du pitre merci Remus pour le compliment et pour le Quidditch oui le petit semble très intéressait par ce sport, c'est sur qu'il ne sera pas intéressé par tes livres et blah blah de démons.  
  
- Aller soyez un peu sérieux. » James regarda sa montre « Faut qu'on aille voir le jeux, Henry est le capitaine des Serpentard et aujourd'hui ils jouent contre les Gryffondors. Un match important ! »  
  
Remus qui lui était deja pret de la porte fut suivi par ses deux amis d'enfance et ils prirent la route en parlant de divers sujets et Srius qui n'avait rien dit demanda à James.  
  
« - Tu l'as déjà vu jouer ?  
  
- Non jamais  
  
- T'as manque quelque chose James là ! Lorsqu'on est venu et qu'il était en seconde année moi et Patmol on a eu le plaisir de voir un de ses entraînements.  
  
- Il est impressionnant, il peut être attrapeur, attaqueur, gardien bref être à toutes les positions du Quidditch et ce petit aura toujours le don... il est incroyable ! Le jeu promet d'être quelque chose !  
  
- Allons voir ce petit exploit alors! »  
  
------- Fin du Chapitre 15 -------- 


	16. Quidditch

Coucou, voila un autre chapitre de la fic j'espère quelle vous plait et que vous voulez que je continue. J'arrête mes blah blah, passez un bon moment. Merci pour les reviews a+ continuez comme ça c'est trop motivant !  
  
Chapitre 16 :  
  
« Elèves de Poudlard préparez-vous pour vivre le jeu le plus impressionnant de notre histoire ! Et le plus inoubliable ! Le premier jeu de la saison promet être un jeu mémorable ! Les deux titans : Serpentards et Gryffondors, les deux plus grandes équipes de notre école réunis pour un match de Quiddicth! Je précise que pour les quatorze joueurs qui, dans quelques minutes rentreront dans le stade, ce n'est pas un simple jeu. Mais une sorte de duel ou pour les Gryffondors le but sera de maintenir la coupe dans leur maison et pour les Serpentards de retrouver leur honneur en récupérant la coupe. En ce moment même les joueurs des deux équipes se trouvent dans leurs vestiaires respectifs en train de finir de se préparer. Vous savez tout comme moi les noms de chaque joueur mais pour ceux qui ne vivent pas dans le même monde que le reste, donc pour les premières années et les abrutis qui déteste le Quiddicth et sont la juste pour d'autres raisons et ne peuvent admirer la beauté de ce jeu.» A ce moment précis Jordan n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car McGonnagall qui le surveillait cria  
  
- Jordan ! Contentez-vous de faire le rappel ! Où je vous fais sortir de ce stade tout de suite !  
  
- Oui Madame McGonnagall, je voulais seulement préciser que les élèves qui ne connaissaient pas les noms des joueurs étaient des retarder, rien de plus. D'accord, d'accord je me contente de commenter sans faire de commentaires personnel. Elèves je vous pris d'excuser l'interruption mais a Poudlard la censure est devenue une habitude. Voyez-vous.  
  
- Monsieur !  
  
- Oui, oui ! Donc faisons un petit rappel ! Les Gryffondors ayant gagné la coupe de Quiddicth cinq années consécutives avec leur capitaine-gardien Ron Weasley élu depuis deux ans est composé par les suivant joueurs. Les chasseurs : Neville Londubat fils de notre célèbre Aurore Franck Londubat, William Johnson et Marc Thomson, les batteurs David Grey, Andrew Toddler et Kevin Daetwiller et enfin la belle l'attrapeuse Genny Weasley. Au tour des Serpentards maintenant pour qui cette année semble être une année étrange, pour des raisons particulière nul ne semble connaître l'ancien capitaine décida de céder sa place a l'élève Henry Riddle. Si vous voulez mon avis..  
  
- Ho non nous le voulons pas !  
  
- Pardon Madame ! Donc capitaine des Serpentards ainsi qu'attrapeur Henry Riddle élève de 7e année qui quitta l'école de Poudlard il y a de cela cinq ans et semble t-il, d'après certains, n'envisage que la victoire aujourd'hui ! Il est donc de retour et nombreux sont les élèves qui veulent le voir en train de jouer, il faut dire que voir Riddle sur le terrain c'est quelque chose ! Vous savez que je déteste faire des éloges aux Serpentards mais dans ce cas je dois faire une exception. Riddle a marqué l'histoire du Quiddicth de Poudlard par son talent en tant qu'attrapeur et par son intégration dans l'équipe Serpentards lors de sa première année ! Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il est interdit aux élèves de première année de faire partie d'une équipe titulaire mais Riddle transgressa cette règle et cela n'était pas arrivé depuis plus de 100ans ! Bon fini les éloges pour ces pourritures !  
  
- Encore une remarque de ce genre et c'est fini Jordan. JE commenterais le jeu. »  
  
Jordan ignora totalement la réplique de McGonnagall et continua son discours.  
  
« - L'équipe des Serpentards composé donc par : Henry Riddle en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine, Draco Malefoy comme batteur ainsi que Thomas Flint et Laura Parker et en tant que batteurs Jonathan Arker, les jumeaux Watson Timoty et Franck . J'espère que tout comme moi vous etes excité par ce jeu qui va dans 5minutes commencer ! Si ce n'est pas le cas vous n'etes pas de vrai sorciers ! Conseil : profitez de ces 5minutes de repos car bientôt vos yeux seront rivé sur les joueurs et le jeu.»  
  
Henry était entouré de tous les joueurs de l'équipe des Serpentards, il les regarda chacun dans les yeux, et ri intérieurement de voir des élèves devant les quels toute l'école tremblait devant lui, sa simple présence suffit pour les changer en tranquilles, dociles, petits enfants. Henry avait démontré posséder une force de caractère sans précèdent, l'équipe de Serpentards savait que le seul but d'Henry était gagner la coupe de Quiddicth et ils avaient bien été entraîné par lui pour cela. Ils s'étaient entraînés nuit et jour, sous la pluie et sous la neige sans répliques car dans le cercle des futures Mangemorts les joueurs de Quidditch n'avaient qu'une obligation: obéir aux ordres de leur capitaine Henry Riddle. Henry soupira avant de commencer a parler, il savait qu'ils allaient gagner ce match une autre fin était impensable.  
  
« Depuis mon départ de cette école vous vous etes fait écraser par ces Gryffondors amoureux de Moldus! Il est hors de question que ceci continue avec moi comme capitaine ! Je vous ai promis la victoire aujourd'hui et nous allons gagner ce match ! Il est hors de question que des demi sorciers gagnent face à nous des sangs purs! Je n'accepterais pas la défaite » 'Nous non plus' cria alors un des Serpentard, Henry lui souri et continua son discours « On les écrasera ! On les détruira ! Je ne veux pas un match de trente minutes... je veux pas attraper le vif d'or tout de suite, non, je veux les voir souffrir, je veux les voir désespérer, sachant que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils vont perdre, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir, que la victoire est à nous. et surtout voir dans leur yeux la crainte et la certitude que nous sommes supérieur a eux dans tout les sens du terme. » Tous les joueurs regardèrent Henry avec le sourire sur les lèvres. « Serpentards allons-y, et, pensait à qui vous savez pour cette victoire. »  
  
Henry tendit sa baguette et le reste des joueurs firent de même. « Pour la victoire » Crièrent en coeur les sept joueurs avant de se retourner vers la porte des vestiaires et vers une victoire qu'ils sentaient mériter.  
  
A quelques mètres de ce vestiaire un autre capitaine faisait son discours à son équipe mais lui n'avait pas la même certitude dans sa voix, lui au contraire commençait a douter si la victoire lui reviendrait. pour la première fois en tant que joueur dans l'équipe Gryffondor Ron Weasley n'était pas sur de gagner, il essaya tout de même de se montrer certain de la victoire.  
  
- « 5 ans que nous gagnons la coupe du Quiddicth ça semble être devenu une tradition. Trois maisons sont avec nous : les Poutsouffle, Les Serdaigles et bien sur Gryffrondors. Aucunes de ces trois maisons désirent la victoire Serpentards et nous sommes leur seules espoirs ! Nous vivons dans un monde obscure qui semble être régnait par les ténèbres, mes cher amis, nos parents dissent vouloir nous protéger de la guerre mais elle commence ici à Poudlard. Si les Serpentards gagnent aujourd'hui c'est comme si vous savez qui gagnait et ça nous ne pouvons le permettre ! Les Serpentards sont nos ennemies, ils sont les futures Mangemorts ! Ceux que nous devons vaincre ! Donnez le meilleure de vous mes amis et nous gagnerons ! »  
  
Crièrent en unions les Gryffondors ! Puis ils sortirent de leur vestiaire pour rentrer dans le stade son les cris de leur supporteurs, les Serpentards eux étaient déjà sur place et attendaient les Gryffondors. La voix de Jordan envahi encore le stade.  
  
« Les joueurs Serpentards et Gryffondors prennent leurs positions respectives et Madame Hooch rentre sur le terrain pour libérer le souffle, les cognard et le vif d'or. Mais avant de le faire elle fait une réflexion 'Je ne veux pas de coup bas lors de ce match et ça vaut pour vous tous !' Elle se doute comme nous tous que ce jeu risque d'etre violent pour les Gryffondors. nous savons tous comment sont les Serpentards.  
  
- Jordan une remarque de plus..  
  
- Oui oui ! Donc Madame Hooch libère le souffle et le jeu commence !!! »  
  
Le jeu avait commence depuis plus de 1heures et Henry semblait évité toute tentative de Genny de prendre le vif d'or et de lui-même le prendre. pourtant il avait eu ses chances. Pendant le jeu il avait joue a toute les position de batteur a gardien il avait tout fait ! Le score était très inégalitaire 180 Serpentards et 20 Gryffondors... les supporteurs essayaient en vain de remonter le morale aux Gryffondors mais plus le jeu avançait et plus les joueurs jouaient mal.  
  
« - Le jeu est dure pour les Gryffondors et pour nous élèves de Poudlard ! Je ne sais pas si nous allons gagner ! Allons nous devoir céder notre coupe aux Serpentards ?? »  
  
Pendant ce temps sur le terrain, Henry regardait les joueurs Gryffondors fatigues... il ne pouvaient pas maîtriser des joueurs qui s'entraînaient 4 heures pas jours ! Le capitaine des Gryffondors, Weasley, passa en face de lui pour rejoindre sa s?ur Genny Weasley. 'Jolie mais très bête' pensa Henry. De nombreuse fois Henry lui avait laisse une largueur d'avance pour qu'elle est un peu d'espoir d'attraper le vif d'or mais après il venait derrière elle pour la perturbait et lui avait même lance un cognard qui lui avait valu une grosse chute.  
  
« - Ron on ne gagnera pas ! C'est impossible... si je prends le vif d'or on perd et si je le prend pas on en a encore pour des heures ! Henry fait exprès de ne pas le prendre !  
  
- Oui, mais ne décourage pas Genny ! Tout peu arriver ! On va pas les laissait gagner..»  
  
Ron ne croyait pas que la victoire était possible a ce stade du jeu mais il ne voulait pas voir sa s?ur vaincu, c'était ce que voulait Henry, les voir rampe ! Il regarda Henry qui le regardait a son tour et un sourire ce dessina sur les lèvres d'Henry mais son regard fut détourner par l'arrive de Draco.  
  
« - Henry, il sont morts !  
  
- Pas doute de ce cote la. Maintenant le coup de grâce. »  
  
Draco regarda Weasley sûrement en train de consoler sa s?ur ou lui dire quelques mots doux puis il plaça son regard sur Henry qui cherchait quelque chose et lorsqu'il l'eu trouve il parti a toute vitesse.  
  
« - Mais que ce passe t-il ? Riddle aurait-il vu le vif d'or ? »  
  
Henry avait effectivement vu le vif d'or et il s'approcha à toute vitesse de lui mais comme d'habitude celui-ci était difficile a attraper et soudain une forme féminine s'approcha sur sa droite et Henry la sentant venir dirigea son balai vers elle. Mais Genny semblait décidée à ne pas le laisser prendre le vif d'or et continua près de lui. Le vif d'or se dirigeait maintenant vers le sol et Henry ainsi que Genny descendait perpendiculairement vers le sol. Genny regarda Henry, le vif d'or, Henry, le vif d'or. n'allait pas t-il déviait sa trajectoire ? Voulait-il s'écraser ? Mais elle ne voulait pas elle dévier sa trajectoire elle irait jusqu'au bout. Henry la regarda « elle a du cran la gamine ! » Mais juste quelques secondes avant que Henry attrape le vif d'or et remonte en chandelle Genny avait dévié sa trajectoire et s'était écrasé contre un poteau tout près.  
  
James qui se trouvait sur l'estrade avec ses deux meilleurs amis se leva d'un bout pour voire si la jeune Weasley n'avait rien elle semblait allait bien. Sirius regarda son meilleure ami, sans aucun doute il avait adoré ce jeu, il avait adore la façon de jouer d'Henry.  
  
Henry regarda son équipe venir vers lui pour le féliciter et lui s'approcha de Draco pour lui serrait la main, le vif d'or dans son autre main.comme il savourait cette victoire. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient gagner mais avoir humilier les Gryffondors a ce point il ne l'avait pas imaginer. Ron regarda Henry et le fait que celui soit en train de célébrer et savourer leur victoire le tua et le fit avancer malgré lui, la rage et la colère qu'il sentait ne laissaient pas la place a la réflexion et surtout a son cote rationnelle. Lorsqu'il arriva près d'Henry il le fit pivoter avant de le frapper de toute sa force de son poing Henry s'écroula par terre. L'équipe des Serpentards sautèrent vers Ron pour défendre leur capitaine et l'équipe des Gryffondors ayant vu ceci se préparaient a leur tour eux aussi a se battre mais avant que Draco puisse mettre son poing sur la figure de Ron. Henry se releva en riant ce qui fit les deux équipes le regarder et arrêter toute action.  
  
« - Pauvre Weasley » Henry s'arrêta de parler pour passer sa baguette sur sa figure et réparer les petits dégâts de Ron. « Mécontent du résultat du jeu ? Vous attendiez vous a gagner ? Sincèrement avec votre équipe de minable vous pensiez nous gagner ? » Henry éclata de rire en voyant le visage de Ron qui démontrer qu'il avait pensé éventuellement a gagner. Henry arrêta de rire et regarda Ron dans les yeux « C'était perdu d'avance, nous avons les meilleures joueurs, de toute manière les Serpentards SONT les meilleures ! Excusez nous, c'est pas que nous ne voulons pas profiter de vous voir si humilier mais NOUS on a une fête.»  
  
Henry se retourna suivit de tous les autres joueurs Serpentard encore une fois Ron ne se contrôlait plus. Pourquoi Henry ne lui avait pas sauter dessus ? Si au moins il lui avait mis une bonne droite ! Ron ne supportait pas l'air supérieure d'Henry et surtout sa popularité ! Avant qu'il arrive Ron était le plus admiré, Ron était le plus aimé, toutes les filles courraient après Ron. bref tout tourné autour de lui mais maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il se sentait en compétition, non il était en compétition, depuis la nouvelle arrivé d'Henry et ça il ne le supporter pas. Et encore une fois il se dirigea vers Henry tout en poussant les autres joueurs et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'Henry pour lui mettre encore une droite il fut comme arrêter par un champ de force et jeter a quelques mètres d'Henry. Henry cette fois-ci n'avait plus le regard moqueur de la première fois, cette fois-ci les joueurs Serpentards savait que Weasley avait cherché ce qu'il était venu chercher mais il ne savait pas a QUI il avait affaire. Henry le regarda tout en contrôlant son pouvoir car ses yeux pouvaient devenir comme ceux de son père.  
  
« - Tu veux vraiment te battre Weasley? » Dit Henry qui ne supporter pas le garçon et maintenant sentait le mépris prendre le dessus de ses pensées. La première fois que Weasley l'avait attaqué il avait été calme car il devait avoir un profil bas mais la Weasley allait trop loin « Tu n'as aucune chance.  
  
- Ha bon ? Tu te crois si supérieure ! » Ron prit sa baguette dans les mains et prit place en face d'Henry après avoir présenter sa baguette.  
  
« - Es-tu en train de me proposer un duel ? Weasley, tu n'as pas assez de connaissances en magie pour gagner... une qualité chez un gentleman c'est quand il se rend compte qu'un autre est supérieure, bien sur, avec ton éducation modeste tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle. Tes vêtements montre bien dans quelle famille tu vis. D'après mes connaissances tu habites toujours dans cette maison pourrie, si on peut appeler ça maison ! »  
  
Tous les joueurs Serpentards éclatèrent de rire tandis que ceux de Gryffondors essayaient en vain de tenir Ron pour qu'il ne saute pas sur Henry. Mais Ron était trop fort pour les joueurs et arriva a se lâcher de leur entrave, Henry entre temps c'était retourné et était donc de dos face a Weasley, celui-ci lui jeta alors un sort, mais pas n'importe qu'elle sort : un sort impardonnable. Il voulait tellement que Henry souffre qu'il venait de jeter un Doloris. Dans cette période de guerre ses parents membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix lui avaient appris un peu sur le doloris mais tout en lui disant de ne jamais l'utiliser mais Ron n'avait pu se contrôler. Tous les joueurs que ce soit Serpentards ou Gryffondors s'attendait a voir Henry s'écroulait de douleur mais rien il resta debout comme si rien n'était. Henry se rendit compte alors de son manque de réflexions, il était impossible de pas souffrir une douleur atroce lorsqu'on nous lance un doloris et que l'on est un adolescent de 17ans normal. Problème, il n'était pas un adolescent normal, il était le fils du Lord des Ténèbres habitué a recevoir des doloris depuis un très jeune age mais pour une fois les paroles de son père « avoir ses ennemies plus près que ses amis » lui échappa et le petit Henry discret, l'apparence qu'il s'était donné depuis son arrive a Poudlard ne semblait lui importer guère.  
  
« - Quand on lance un doloris il faut vouloir la douleur de l'autre mais ça tu l'ignores Weasley. Je t'ai dis de ne pas essayer mais tu n'as as pas voulu entendre. Maintenant ne t'étonne pas si les choses se passent mal très mal.  
  
- Que vas-tu faire Riddle ? Tu vas apellé celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ?  
  
Henry regarda Ron en souriant et d'une voix sombre qui glaça les os de tout les Gryffondors présent et qui fit pâlir Ron il dit :  
  
« - Je suis un Serpentards, ça se pourrait bien. Tu as voulu la guerre Ron et une chose tu as raison la guerre commence a Poudlard. On y va les gars nous on a eu fête. »  
  
Henry se retourna laissant des Gryffondors surpris, aurait-il vraiment un lien avec Voldemort ou tout simplement voulu faire peur a Ron ? Pendant ce temps Henry se dirigea vers le vestiaire et se changea puis lui et Draco furent les derniers a sortir du vestiaire.  
  
« - Je sais pas si t'as bien fais de lui dire que tu pourrais bien appeler celui dont on en doit pas prononcer le nom.  
  
- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils vont penser que je voulais faire peur à Ron, personne n'osera croire que le jeune, gentils, don juan Riddle a un lien avec ce cote de la magie. » Puis Henry fit une pause que seule Draco pouvait remarquer, il connaissait Henry depuis sa tendre enfance. Henry savait que quelqu'un s'approchait.  
  
- Excellent jeu Riddle » Dit une voix derrière Henry. Henry avait une faculté impressionnante de se rappeler de chaque voix ou simplement de l'odeur d'une personne ceci du sans doute aux divers sorts que Quirell lui avait imposé pour améliorer ses cinq sens. Henry se retourna tout en parlant vers le soit disant inconnu.  
  
« Merci Aurore Black, avez vous une question a me poser ou venez vous tout simplement me féliciter pour ma victoire ou bien me faire un sermon a cause de mon petit mal entendu avec Weasley ? Car sincèrement je n'ai pas le temps, je suis presse.  
  
- Hoo, tes problèmes disciplinaire ne sont pas de mon interet, Dieu sait que moi j'en ai eu des problèmes disciplinaires, tu sais quand j'étais a l'école...  
  
- Désolé de nous interrompre mais je ne suis pas intéressé par vos péripéties. »   
  
Henry continua a marcher avec Draco et Black qui avait prévu cette réponse de la part d'Henry continua vers la direction prévu pour ce cas tout en les suivant de près.  
  
« - Allé Henry je veux simplement un autographe, pour dire que j'ai bien connu Riddle avant qu'il devienne capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre !  
  
- Vous inquiétez pas je ne serais jamais capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre et maintenant si vous m'excusez je vais rejoindre mon équipe pour la fête. »  
  
Henry ne supporter plus cette odeur de perfection et de moralité que laisser Sirius Black dans l'air, 'il est tout ce que je dois détester'. L'héritier se dirigea vers la sortie du vestiaire mais fut suivi par Sirius qui lui parla tout en le suivant.  
  
- Attend Henry parle un peu avec moi, raconte pourquoi tu ne veux pas être capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre tout les gosses rêvent de ça ! C'est moi qui te fais fuir ou c'est autre chose ? Car on dirait que les Aurores te déplaise ! »  
  
Pourquoi continuer a démentir la vérité ? De toute manière dans quelques mois les Aurores présent sauraient son camp. mais la stratégie demandait les choses autrement. Henry continua a avancer mais s'arrêta lorsque Draco prit la parole en sachant très bien qu'il valait mieux intervenir car Henry avait failli lance un doloris sur ROn tout a l'heure et la un Aurore en pleine foret dans le noir sans témoin. disons que c'était un bon divertissement pour Henry.  
  
« - Vous pouvez pas nos lâcher s.  
  
- Draco. » Sirius fut alors surpris par la réaction du fils de Malefoy, elle fut rapide, il se tu a peine Henry en avait donne l'ordre. Henry se retourna et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. « Avant tout Aurore Black je ne vous ai pas autorisé a me tutoyer, même si je suis mineur vous devez connaître certaines règles de politesse qui s'adresse a mon niveau social ainsi qu'au votre. Nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le sauront jamais. Vous croyez qu'en venant ici vous vanter de vos exploits passés je vais vous faire confiance, vous etes tellement naïf et surtout prévisible. Si vous êtes intéressez par ma vie poser des questions mais un conseil renoncez tout de suite, vous n'aurez jamais de réponses, personne ne vous parlera de moi. Pour ce qui est de l'équipe d'Angleterre je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants Monsieur Black et oui vous avez raison les Aurores me font fuir, surtout ceux qui décidé que mon père n'est pas mon père et évoque ma mère dans un contexte peu recommandable. Dois-je ajouter Monsieur Black que mon père a prit des mesures judiciaires qui limite tout nos contacts ? Si vous n'avez pas une demande écrire de Fudge en personne je vous conseil de fuir a votre tour parce que si Monsieur Croupton arrive.  
  
- Il est déjà là » Se fit entendre la voix de Barry Croupton qui s'approcha alors d'Henry de façon protectrice, Henry souria en voyant la tête de Sirius Black, cet imbécile s'attendait vraiment à devenir ami avec lui ? « Je vous conseil de partir Aurore Black, je vous avez déjà dis pourtant de vous maintenir loin d'Henry.  
  
- On se calme Barry ! Je venais féliciter le petit pour sa victoire  
  
- On a une fête Henry, on ne voudrait pas arriver en retard.  
  
- Bien sur que non. Allons y. Tu viens Barry ? »  
  
Croupton regarda Harry et celui-ci su tout de suite sa réponse, il voulait parler avec Sirius Black. Henry se dirigea alors avec Draco vers la salle commune des Serpentards pour une fête digne de ce nom tout en parlant avec Draco de sujet peu intéressant. Barry attendit qu'Henry soit loin pour adresser la parole a Sirius Black.  
  
« - Plus jamais vous entendez PLUS JAMAIS je ne veux vous trouvez près de cette enfant !  
  
- Vous avez peur de quoi Barry ? Ce que je peux apprendre avec lui ?  
  
- Ne me faites pas rire Black, Henry est un enfant comme tout les autres. Il veut simplement s'amuser et il n a pas besoin d'un groupe d'aurores qui lui rappelle la mort de sa mère !  
  
- A mon tour Barry. Cette enfant cache quelque chose, vous cachez quelque chose, son père cache quelque chose. Il est tout moins normal ! Vous avez déjà vu un enfant avoir des attitudes comme lui ? Etre aussi responsable !  
  
- Ne me dites pas ce qu'il est Black ! Henry est comme mon frère je sais ce qu'il est et je suis sais ce qu'il peut devenir ! » Cria Barry, la seule envie qu'il avait c'était lancé un sort a cet Aurore. « Maintenant vous savez très bien que vous ne pouvez vous approcher d'Henry alors essayez de respecter ça sinon c'est votre insigne qui risque de partir, je suis prêt a tout pour cette enfant alors ne me poussez pas au bout, je peux détruire votre vie Black. Bonne soirée Aurore Black. »  
  
Sirius regarda Barry partir. Il l avait menace sur de sa puissance, sur de son pouvoir... quelque chose clochait. Il se dirige alors a son tour vers le château et plus précisément vers la chambre de Lily et James ou ils avaient le droit a un grand salon. James était en train de boire une bière au beurre tout en feuilletant des fichiers et Remus se trouvait à une table en train de travailler sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Sirius prit une bière au beurre a son tour et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.  
  
« - A ta tête quelque chose te travail Patmol.  
  
- Tu peux le dire Remus! Toi qui m'avait sorti 'ouais t'inquiète Sirius va être adoré par cette enfant' blah blah blah. Oui tu parles ! Il me déteste ! Il déteste les Aurores pour commencer et comme j'en suis un, c'est dure ! C'est a croire qu'il faut le connaître depuis tout petit pour être son ami.  
  
- T'as pas su l'aborder c'est tout Patmol.  
  
- Ce gosse déteste les Aurores James et surtout ne fais confiance a personne ! Sa mère elle est morte de quoi ?  
  
- Aucune idée.  
  
- Tu vas pas me dire que c'est pas dans les fichiers Cornedrue ?  
  
- Nop, un mystère de plus s'ajoute dans la vie des Riddle.  
  
- Merde ! Il y en a marre ! Je ne trouve pas d'erreur dans la carte. Certes on était jeune quand on l'a crée mais pas idiots. Les sorts marchent parfaitement mais on voit toujours le nom de Harry Potter dans la salle des Serpentards ! »  
  
Remus regarda la carte sur la table, cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il était sur la carte et ne trouvait rien, il avait re fait les sorts et tout semblait correct. James bu une gorge de sa bière au beurre et Sirius ne pu se retenir de dire ce que tout les trois pensaient mais n'oser pas dire.  
  
« - Et si la carte ne se trompait pas ?  
  
- Sirius, s'il te plait  
  
- Et si ton fils était vivant ? S'il n'avait pas tué Harry ?  
  
- Sirius ! HARRY EST MORT ! Je me suis habitué a ça, je ne veux pas qu'on creuse cette idée ! »   
  
James tapa avec son poing la table, ses meilleurs amis attendirent qu'il se calme pour reprendre la parole. Cela mit quelques minutes. Sirius fut le premier a parler.  
  
« - Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille surveiller notre merveille, Barry est parti vers Londres donc je ne risque rien.   
  
- Problème avec Barry Croupton ?  
  
- Ho un autre qui n'aime pas les Aurore, il cache quelque chose et je vais découvrir quoi. Allé a+.»  
  
Sirius sorti de la salle laissant James et Remus a leurs recherches. Remus se pencha alors sur la carte pour trouver le problème même si lui était convaincu qu'il n'y en avait pas et James se concentra à chercher dans les archives des sorciers et des Moldus l'histoire des Riddle. Sirius se retrouva dehors, a cette heure tardive Henry était en train de dormir et pourquoi surveiller un gosse qui dort ? Il faisait bon ce soir la et le jardin de l'école avec son vent pleins d'odeur lui avait toujours plu, cela lui rappeler les soirs avec Remus et eux en animagus. trop de bon souvenirs même si la période n'avait pas été la meilleure. Il marchait tout en pensant a ses soirs de folies et s'approchant des buissons il entendit des murmures il approcha son oreille et les murmures devinrent une voix sombre et cherchant la provenance de cette voix il aperçu un élève de l'école et près de lui un homme envelopper dans une cape noir qui cacher son visage ainsi que son corps. Il pencha son oreille pour entendre la conversation.  
  
« - Les préparatifs sont donc fait tout sera prêt au temps prévu. Maintenant changeons de sujet, j'ai su pour ta petite bagarre avec Weasley  
  
- Père ce n'était qu'un léger mal entendu, je ne lui ai rien fais. Mais la volonté était la, il est tout ce que je déteste, un amoureux de Moldus ! Un sorcier impur ! Il m'a lance un doloris et je n'ai pas pense a faire semblant d'avoir mal. je n'ai pas réfléchi.  
  
- Henry c'est ta colère qui t'as empêché de réfléchir il faut contrôler ses émotions tu dois. »  
  
Voldemort arrêta de parler et regarda autour de lui, il venait d'entendre un léger bruit dans les buissons et ce n'était pas un animal il en était sure. Sachant ceci il trouva plus prudent d'utiliser un autre moyen de communication avec Henry donc parler en Forchelang.  
  
~ Il y a quelqu'un ici avec nous, qui nous entends parler.  
  
~ Ne t'inquiète pas papa, va t'en je vais le trouver. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu prennes des risques non nécessaires. On se re-trouve au manoir pour les fêtes. Attention a toi.   
  
~ Toi aussi Henry fait attention a toi et en cas de problème n'hésite pas à toucher ta marque et je viendrais immédiatement.»  
  
Voldemort disparu tout de suite après avoir fait ses adieux à Henry. Pendant ce temps, Sirius comprit tout, l'homme à la capuche qui venait de disparaître n'était autre que Voldemort mais pour l'élève il ne savait rien, en tout cas pas pour le moment mais il avait un nom qui revenait sans cesse en tête. Lorsqu'il replaça son regard vers l'emplacement ou se trouvait quelques secondes au paravent le garçon celui-ci avait disparu. Soudain une voix commença a parler derrière lui tout en chantonnant.  
  
« - Un petit Aurore se promenait dans la foret, en train de voir des choses qu'il devrait pas. Sirius Black. » Henry venait d'apercevoir le visage de la personne qui le surveillait lui et son père, un sourire sadique se plaça alors sur les lèvres d'Henry. « J'avais justement besoin d'un peu de divertissement ! C'est comme un cadeau pour ma victoire d'aujourd'hui! Si Draco n'avait pas été avec moi tout a l'heure je l'aurais fais avant.  
  
- Henry Riddle ?  
  
- Oui moi-même ! Que faisiez-vous si tard dehors du château ? » Demanda Henry. « Non répondez pas, ils me surveillent. Ils me surveillent car il se doute de quelque chose. »  
  
Sirius reculait et Henry avançait vers lui, quelque chose dans le regard de cet enfant lui faisait peur et il se re-saisit tout de suite et avec sa main gauche il cacha sa baguette derrière son dos.  
  
« - Henry écoute moi, la personne que tu viens de voir ne te veut aucun bien, c'est le mal incarné. Il a du te promettre des centaines de choses mais je te jure il ne veux rien te donner. Pour lui tu n'es qu'une marionnette ! » Henry éclata de rire, Black essayait de le convaincre qu'il avait choisi le mauvais cote, le cote obscure du monde sorcier. Mais cet abruti ne comprenait rien, Black était tellement aveugle par les principes du vieux fou qu'il ne comprenait pas la grandeur des projets du père de Henry. « Il ne t'aime pas comme il le dit qu'il le fait ! Henry réveille toi !  
  
- Vous croyez que Potter aimer son fils ? » Sirius regarda Henry surpris par la question 'Que vient faire Harry dans cette histoire de fou ? Qu'essaye de me dire Henry ?' « Pour ce que j'ai appris vous avez été le parrain de cet enfant, vous l'aimiez donc pas ? C'est pour cela que vous l'avez laissé mourir ?  
  
- De Qu-quoi parles tu ? Pourquoi ramener le fils de James dans notre conversation ?? »  
  
Henry le regarda froidement, un regard glacial se plaça dans ses yeux, son vrai regard sans émotions ni sentiments apparus et ses yeux devinrent rouges. Black eu le corps parcouru de frisons lorsque ses propres yeux croisèrent le regard d'Henry. Puis d'une voix sombre Henry lui avoua la vérité, c'était la première fois qu'il allait dire a haute voix qui il était vraiment a un partisans de Dumbledore.  
  
« - Voldemort est mon père Black je suis celui que Dumbledore cherche nuits et jours depuis 17ans. Je suis l'héritier des Serpentards. »  
  
Les mots arrivèrent lentement aux oreilles de Black c'était donc lui, l'héritier. Mais Dumbledore disait ne rien sentir d'extraordinaire dans le pouvoir de cette enfant, mais, il était la devant lui en train de lui avouer qu'il était l'enfant, le fils, l'héritier de Voldemort, le Lord des ténèbres ! Henry regarda et senti a nouveau le pouvoir de son père en lui, le regard de Black était rempli de peur, de crainte.  
  
« - Mon dieu ! Tu as été la devant nos yeux.  
  
- Oui, 'ho mon dieu' ! Dommage, vous savez maintenant mais vous inquiétez pas vous serez aussi surpris la prochaine fois Black. Mais avant je veux m'amuser un peu, voyez vous vivre dans le château de Poudlard avec un sorcier comme Dumbledore amoureux de Moldus pose beaucoup d'inconvénient pour l'héritier, je suis habitué a faire certains sorts qui me sont interdit ici, vous devez alors comprendre mon ennuis avec les cours de votre cher amie Madame Potter. Vous vous croyez tellement grand-chose vous et vos petits amis ! Vous les héros du Ministère de la Magie ! Vous n'etes rien comparé a nous ! Vous etes.» Sirius se prepara pour lancer un sort a Henry pensant que Henry ne le regardait pas tellement celui-ci semblait plonger dans son discours et en plus celui ci se trouvait de dos mais grande erreur. « Non non on bouge pas Black. DOLORIS ! »   
  
Le sort vient frapper en pleine poitrine Black qui tomba par terre en criant de douleur. Henry avait avant de lancer le sort lancer un premier sort enfermé lui et Black dans une sorte de bulle comparable a une chambre insonorisé. En conséquence, Black pouvait crié combien il le voulait personne ne viendrait a son secours. Puis Henry lui lança un second, un troisième et un quatrième doloris. Black était écroulé par terre et quelque larmes de douleurs jaillirent de ses yeux. Henry senti du plaisir a entendre la douleur de Black, ses cris étaient rempli de douleur. mais soudain une voix lui dit dans sa tête d'arrêter, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment de mal a Black. A nouveau un duel commença a l'intérieure de sa tête mais Henry se reprit de si tôt, il savait a quel camp il appartenait, en tout cas il pensait le savoir.  
  
« - La douleur est intense n'est ce pas ? Quand j'avais trois ans un seul doloris suffisait pour que je pleure de douleur comme vous en ce moment mais mon père était sévère et je sais maintenant que la douleur est ma meilleure amie, le doloris ne me fait rien maintenant.  
  
- Co-comment ?  
  
- Comment a-t-il pu lancer un sort sans baguette ? 'Co-comment ?' L'aurore Black qui se dit un intellectuel qui connaît la magie dans tout ses angles est ébahi, vous vous etes vous jamais posé la question Black, de ce qui faisait un Moldus différent d'un sorcier ? D'après vous la baguette est un signe de sorcier ? La baguette est comme un moyen d'amplifier le pouvoir qui se trouve a l'intérieure de nous mais mon pouvoir est trop puissant pour une baguette, je suis dans un stade supérieure.  
  
- C'est hum du gachis ! » Dit Black tout en crachant du sang  
  
- Non, c'est le contraire je sers a la grande cause.  
  
- On va tout découvrir Henry, tu n'as pas le moyen d'expliquer comment je suis dans cet état ! »  
  
Cria Sirius. Henry le regarda avec pitié, 'pauvre Black il était dans un sacre état ! Si seulement il pouvait rester la un peu avec lui et imaginer que c'était Rogue. mais non il devait aller au lit, parler avec Draco pour avoir un alibi. »  
  
- Et pour ce qui des explications pour votre état il n'y a pas de chose plus facile a expliqué Black. Un petit sort d'oubliette, qui vous aidera a oublier ceci et la discussion avec Barry, et un petit sort réparateur, la seule chose c'est que vous allez avoir des courbatures mais ça je ne peux rien faire. Désolé mais vous m'ennuyez, dites au revoir a une partie de vos souvenirs Black et a la prochaine !  
  
- Non Henry non ! Réfléchi, si c'était ton père il ne t'obligerais pas a faire du mal!  
  
- Il ne m'oblige pas, c'est avec plaisir que j'aide. Oubliette. »  
  
Henry regarda le corps de Black par terre, le sort d'oubliette qu'il venait de lancer n'avait pas était très fort, demain Black aurait très mal a la tête et au corps sans savoir pourquoi. 


	17. Melange et decouverte

Salut tout le monde! Desole pour le retard mais j'avais plus le net depuis le moment. Mais on se rassure j'ai l'ADSL cela veut dire que plus d'excuse pour les retards ! Alle profiter de ce chapitre. A  
  
La nuit avait été longue pour James plongeait dans ses registres Moldus et sorcier. Il n'avait rien trouve de précis sur les Riddle, en tout cas pas de la famille d'Henry. Car il y avait bel et bien un Moldus nomme Jedusor Ridlle qui s'était marrie avec la seule descendante directe de Salazar Serpentard et ce couple avait eu un enfant : Tom Jedusor Ridlle maintenant connu comme Voldemort. Mais si Henry Riddle était vraiment le fils de Tom Jedusor son aura magique ne serait elle pas impressionnante ? La logique le voulait ainsi. Donc le petit Henry Riddle et ses parents venaient d'une autre ligne Riddle mais la quelle ? James avait procédé par élimination, tout d'abord il avait consulté le livre de naissance de Poudlard. Tout le monde sait que tout enfant destine a être sorcier est ayant comme lieu de naissance l'Angleterre s'inscrit dans se livre, mais la encore une surprise. Pas de Henry Riddle ! James s'était alors souvenu d'une conversation avec Severus a ce sujet et il était allé faire un tour dans sa pensine pour n'omettre aucun détail. Le petit avait dit que des sorts d'occultation étaient la cause de son omission dans les fichiers magique, pourquoi avoir recourt a de tel sorts d'occultation si on n'a rien a cacher ? D'un cote sachant ceci on pouvait conclure que la famille Riddle était une famille de sorcier pure ou au contraire une famille de Moldus qui avait décidé de faire dans le plus profond anonymat mais cela n'expliquait pas les sorts ! Car s'ils étaient des Moldus, la magie leur serait inconnue! James passa sa main dans ses cheveux qui se trouvaient ainsi plus encore en bataille et enleva ses lunettes de son nez pour les poser sur sa table ou se trouvait une pile de dossiers. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué avec cette enfant ? Plus on creusait plus les choses semblaient complexe ! Soudain James senti des mains sur ses épaules et reconnu la douceur de sa femme ainsi que son doux parfum qui remplissait la pièce.  
  
« - Déjà réveillée ? » Demanda James en la faisant pivoter pour faire Lily s'asseoir sur ses genoux, celle si lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa tendrement avant de répondre a la question.  
  
- J'ai cours dans moins de 20 minutes, tu n'as pas dormi ?  
  
- C'est si évident ?  
  
- Tu as une mine de quelqu'un a qui la solution ne parvient pas et cela commence a l'exaspérer, en plus je te connais plus que n'importe qui. Il me suffit de regarder cette table. Cafe, petit gâteaux, dossiers, des feuilles grabouillaient avec des pistes... je dois continuer ?  
  
- Non, j'ai compris le concept. Tu me connais ma chérie.  
  
- Bah au bon de 20ans j'espère bien ! Toujours rien ?  
  
- Non, mais je trouverais. Tu vas être en retard.  
  
- Oui, je te laisse. Embrasse les garçons pour moi.  
  
- Embrasse moi d'abord, nos deux grands enfants viennent après. »  
  
Lily rie de la remarque de James et s'approcha de son mari puis l'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce en direction de sa salle de cours. James resta la encore a regardé les dossiers et se décida a relire les papiers au bout de quelques minutes de pause avec détermination car s'il y avait quelque chose a trouver, et il était sure qu'il y avait quelque chose la, il le trouverait coûte que coûte.  
  
Plus loin de la en train d'attendre leur professeur pour le début du cours se trouvait a leur place respective les élèves de Serpentard et Gryffondors de 7e année. Henry était assit comme dans son habitude a cote de Draco et entour d'eux se trouvait des Serpentards digne de ce nom. Henry attendait Croupton avec impatience car aujourd'hui il allait annonce les groupes pour le prochain devoir à rendre et comme prévu il était avec Hermione Granger mais en attendant il préparait la liste des prochaine tache pour les futures Mangemorts. Draco quand a lui observait les élèves. Ron semblait avoir peur d'Henry mais quelque chose dans son regard disait qu'il n'avait encore rien apprit puis qu'il allait essaye encore de provoquer Henry. 'T'inquiète Weasley on se prépare, on se prépare' pensa Draco. Croupton/Quirell ne tarda pas a rentre dans la salle et les élèves firent tout de suite silence et le cours pouvait commencé.  
  
« - Je vous avez déjà prévenu qu'un devoir maison en groupe devait être prévu pour les jours à venir. Le sujet : les sorts ainsi que les conséquences des sorts les plus utilisé par les Mangemorts et les contre sorts utilisaient par les Aurores. Je vous préviens je ne veux aucun retard cela entraîne directement a un zéro et surtout je ne veux aucune riposte! C'est clair ? » Tout les élèves firent signe de tête tout en se demandant que voulait dire Quirell par la. « Le travail sera fait en groupe de deux et vu que j'ai déjà repéré les binômes j'ai décidé que pour ce devoir maison ils seraient séparé, oublie votre ami vous devez savoir travailler en groupe tout en laissant vos différences de cote. Donc, cela veut dire que les Gryffondors et les Serpentards seront mélange. » Les élèves commencèrent à parler entre eux, des murmures et même a haute voix on contester cette méthode de la part de Quirell « Je veux un travail efficace ! J'ai di AUCUNE RIPOSTE ! » Un silence mortel revenu alors dans la salle de cours et Quirell continua a parler. « Bien. Vous consulterez à la fin du cours cette feuille de groupe. Bon maintenant sortez votre cours nous commençons. »  
  
Le cours de Quirell fut ce jour la très silencieux la cause était claire : le mécontentement des élèves. Henry quand a lui il continua a s'occuper de la préparation de la prochaine réunion des Mangemorts dans la chambre secrète. Il savait qu'il devait plus que jamais calculer tout ses pas et surtout ne rien donne de plus aux Aurores pour le soupçonner. A ce propos il devait discuter avec Barry à la fin cours. La fin du cours arriva alors très rapidement et les élèves se précipitèrent pour voir la fameuse feuille de groupe. Henry qui ne sentait guère concerné se coucha sur un mur en attendant que la foule parte pour parler avec Barry. Peu a peu les élèves commencèrent a quitter la salle tout en disant « Il n'a pas fait tellement de mélange » « Il y a que trois ou quatre vrai groupes mélangé » Soudain une voix de fille se fit entendre et ce la causa un sourire sur les lèvres d'Henry.  
  
- Je suis avec Henry Riddle ? Mais ça ne va pas ? C'est quoi cette plaisanterie ! Monsieur je m'excuse mais il est hors de question que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec ce... ce... Serpentard !  
  
- Voyons Mademoiselle Granger cela peut être considéré comme discrimination ! » Dit Henry d'un ton assez qui ne cachait pas son amusement. Cela ne fit que croire la colère sur le visage d'Hermione.  
  
« - Granger, j'ai dit aucune riposte ! Les groupes on était fait comme je le désirais et je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision à cause de vous ! Alors vous avez deux choix ou vous faites un bon voir très bon travail avec Henry Riddle ou bien vous continuez a riposter et je vous met un zéro. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'un zéro et éliminatoire pour vos épreuves de fin d'année !  
  
- Je J-Je oui monsieur. »   
  
Hermione sorti en claquant la porte de la salle, laissant un Quirell/Croupton et un Henry Riddle très amuse par sa réaction. Quand a Hermione elle aurait du se douter que se plaindre a Quirell ne servait a rien, il avait une certaine dévotion en vers les Serpentards, toujours en train de les favoriser. Henry regarda quelques secondes la porte en pensant a Hermione, elle allait tombe dans ses bras il y avait aucune doute.  
  
« - Tu crois pourvoir la contrôler ?  
  
- Tu rigoles ? Dans quelques semaines Hermione Granger rejoindrait le cote obscure si je lui demandais, tu verras, elle craque ça se sent.  
  
- Henry Henry, un jour tu voudras quelque chose que tu ne pourras avoir.  
  
- A l'héritier de Voldemort rien ne peut être refuse. » Répondit Henry d'un ton dur et sec. Croupton comprit alors qu'Henry était sur de son pouvoir chose que son père lui demandait de contrôler. « Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler. J'ai encore fais des miennes.  
  
- Pardon ? »  
  
Croupton regarda Henry droit dans les yeux il connaissait cet enfant et justement en le connaissant savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Henry venait dire qu'il avait encore fais des sienne... donc encore un sort puissant. Henry tomba sur la chaise la plus proche.  
  
« - Black m'a écoute en train de parler avec papa j'ai été obligé de lui jeter un oubliette.  
  
- Tu n'as pas fais des tiennes alors... tu lui as simplement lancé un oubliette, ou ? » Voyons le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Henry Barry comprit. « Tu l'as torturé avant de lui lancer un oubliette.  
  
- Argg Voyons Barry ! Il était la, j'étais j'en avais besoin ! J'étais tellement frustré par ce soit disant sorcier amoureux de Moldus Weasley ! J'avais besoin de me sentir libre tout ce stress et quoi de meilleure que de s'essayer sur un Aurore ?  
  
- Tu l'as beaucoup blessé ?  
  
- Quelques Doloris rien de plus.  
  
- Je connais très bien tes Doloris Henry, ce ne sont pas des doloris de sorcier normal, ils sont beaucoup plus puissants.  
  
- Il a reçu un oubliette Barry. Pas de raisons de s'inquiéter j'ai effacé toutes les traces que j'aurais pu laisser sur son corps et sur le lieu, il doit avoir mal au crâne c'est tout ! » Croupton regarda Henry et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sadiquement.  
  
« - T'aurais du m'appeler, torturer cet saleté de Black m'aurait plus. Je suppose que Monsieur l'Aurore ne supportait pas la douleur.  
  
- J'avoue qu'au début il tenait bon mais rien compare a nos Mangemorts. Il est faible. Tu te serais bien amuse aussi, je me suis amuse a le voir rampe de douleur, a le voir me supplier sachant que mon pouvoir était sans limites. Mais, il m'était impossible de courir te voir.  
  
- Le simple fait de savoir qu'il sera capable de te supplier, de craindre me suffit. Quoi que, j'aurais vraiment apprécier. Mais bientôt je devrais plus me retenir.  
  
- Vrai vrai, le plan est en marche. Ha ho fait, j'ai découvert par contre quelque chose. Apparemment le petit Potter et le vieux fou se doute que je suis bien plus de ce que je laisse paraître. »  
  
Croupton sembla soudain dans ses pensées lointaines. Parfois il sentait un tourbillon intérieur comme si soudain il avait une conscience qui lui demandait s'il faisait le meilleur avec ce garçon. Certes Henry était maintenant destine a être maître du monde mais tout cela a quel coûts ? Au coût de ne seulement apprécier le pouvoir et ne connaître aucune émotion ? Et si seulement Potter découvrait la vérité, peut être Henry aurait un futur ? Une vie comme Barry lui-même l'avait souhaité...  
  
« - Barry ?  
  
- Hum, excuse moi je réfléchissais.  
  
- Oui j'ai bien vu cela.  
  
- Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, tu as lancé un sort en dehors de l'enceinte magique de Poudlard en plus Black ne se souvient de rien. Pas de soucis, de toute façon il ne reste que trois semaines avant la fin de l'année scolaire et ils seront bientôt qu'ils ont été vraiment proches de la vérité.  
  
- Changeant de sujet, je voudrais te montrer les noms des jeunes recrus que j'ai choisi vu leur comportement et capacité au court de cette année, peux tu jeter un coup d'œil ? » Dit Henry en donnant divers parchemins avec des noms a Barry qui les prit dans ses mains pour les poser sur son bureau.  
  
« - Bien sur. Prend une chaise on va voir chaque nom, il faut faire attention qu'aucun petit espion rentre dans nos rang. »  
  
Henry prit une chaise et commença une discussion sur chaque élèves tout en disant a Barry de la prochaine épreuve dont les futurs Mangemorts seraient victimes ce soir même.  
  
Plus loin de la dans la chambre des Potters, James toujours penchait sur ses parchemins fut interrompu par son meilleur ami Sirius qui paraissait sous un choc impressionnant lui demandant s'ils s'étaient vu le soir d'avant.  
  
« - James, je n'ai aucun souvenir d'hier »   
  
Furent les seuls mots prononçaient par Black. James su tout de suite que l'héritier Serpentard était à Poudlard et que Sirius avait découvert hier soir qui était ce garçon et avait été victime d'un sort d'oubliette qui expliquait sa confusion. Ce nom serait-il encore dans sa mémoire ? 


	18. Une terrible nuit

Je voudrais m excuser pour le retard terrible mais j ai eu un problème avec ma connection... desole

Une terrible nuit

« - Sirius semble avoir été frappé un très puissant sort d'oubliette. La personne qui a fait ceci connaît la puissance de son pouvoir mais vu le cas de Sirius cette personne n'a pas su contrôler sa puissance ou bien sa puissance est sans précédente et donc incontrôlable ? Bref il a, sans s'apercevoir, utiliser un sort trop puissant causant la perte de mémoire d'une soirée entière au lieu de l'oubli d'un instant précis.

- Sirius doit être en possession d'informations très importantes, il y aurait pas un moyen de 'récupérer' sa mémoire ? »

Demanda James au médecin de l'Ordre qui s'occuper du cas de Sirius. Apres avoir vu l'état de son meilleur ami il n'y avait aucun doute que celui-ci avait besoin d'un medicomage rapidement. James n'hésita pas une seconde et quitta Poudlard en direction de Londres vers le Q-G de L'Ordre, la le medicomage examinait Sirius depuis bientôt une heure.

« - Le cerveau humain et très complexe James. » Sachant très bien que Potter avait plutôt une intelligence de terrain que scientifique, le medicomage décida avoir recourt a une image « Imagine une salle rempli de plusieurs tiroirs tu en ouvres un et tu te trouves face a des milliers d'archives. L'individu qui a fait ça a Sirius a pénétré dans cette salle faisant disparaître le tiroir contenant les archives de cette nuit la et pour retrouver ce tiroir je crains que Sirius devra être exposer a diverses souffrances. C'est un processus très douloureux, c'est a lui de décider si il veut se soumettre a cela. »

James passa sa main dans les cheveux et commença a jouer avec sa bague de mariage comme il faisait toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il connaissait Sirius, Sirius était le genre de personne pour qui la vérité et la justice étaient les choses les plus importantes. Il était le genre de personne capable de mourir pour découvrir un Mangemort, donc pour l'Héritier il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait prés a y laisser sa peau. 'Je ne le laisserais pas faire'

- Oubli ça Thomas. Ne lui en parle pas, on trouvera bien un autre moyen. On ne peux se permettre de perdre Sirius.

- Nous sommes en guerre James, toute information est importante et sans prix. »

Dit une voix derrière James. James se retourna pour voir qui étais ce et reconnu bien qu'il semblait revenir d'une mission Monsieur Weasley ainsi que Monsieur Longubat, deux grands Aurores de l'ordre.

« - Franck, Arthur » Dit James en leur serrant la main. « Je ne soumettrais pas mon meilleur ami, mon frère, a une expérience ou on jouera avec son cerveau. On est pas sur du résultat que ca aura sur sa personne.

- James, nous devons savoir l'identité de l'Héritier, des vie en dépende. Quelque chose de grand se prépare. Quelque chose qui d'après les rumeurs nous fera mal très mal. » Argumenta d'un ton sombre Frank qui fut suivit par Arthur.

« - L'Hériter pourrait entre notre chance de nous préparer et de sauver ceux qui peuvent être sauver. Sirius ferait exactement ce que nous faisons tous les jours: risquait notre peau pour finir avec l'obscurité. De plus c'est quelqu'un de fort, tu le sous-estime James. »

James regarda son meilleur ami dormir avec un visage crispé de haine contre celui qui lui avait enlevé ses souvenirs. James savait que pour Sirius se sentir inutile a la cause était comme mourir et que si jamais il ne disait rien a Sirius, sur le fait qu'il pouvait sauvé et aidé la cause comme personne auparavant, celui-ci lui en voudrait énormément. Franck et Arthur restèrent en silence en observant James Potter sachant qu'il allait prendre la meilleure décision c'est a dire soumettre Sirius a de lourdes expérience pour récupérer le maximum de souvenirs de la nuit ou il avait découvert l'identité de l'héritier.

« - Lors de son réveil qu'on lui annonce ses options. »

Le sommeille des élèves semblait très profond ce soir la a Poudlard. Aucun silence ne parvenait a aucune oreille, un silence de mort qui ne laissait dans aucun cas paraître ce qui avait lieu dans la chambre secrète créer par Salazar Serpentard des centaines d'années en arrière. La chambre était insonorisé donc aucun des sons prononçait par les 15 élèves qui se trouvaient la ce soir ne pouvait résonner dans les couloirs du château. Soudain un silence semblable a celui qu'il y avait dans les couloirs a l'étage s'abattu dans la chambre, plus aucun son, plus aucun bruit seul les yeux des élèves semblaient vivant, leurs yeux regardant le porte parole de Voldemort arriver et a ses cote deux autres Mangemorts, eux aussi masqués. Henry prit alors la parole.

« - Bonsoir, futurs Mangemorts. Loin doit vous sembler la première réunion qui a eu lieu dans cette chambre secrète, loin doivent vous sembler les souvenirs de vos ancien vous. Je parle d'ancien vous car aujourd'hui vous étes d'autre, vous avez évoluer. Ici, entre ces autres murs, vous avez été initier a la magie la plus noir et la plus complexe connu par les sorciers du cote obscure. Vous pensez sans doute que les test au quel vous avez été victimes vous donnes le droit d'admettre d'être des véritable Mangemorts. Il est vrai que vous etes les 15 meilleurs car la sélection a été rude mais ce soir un dernier test. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarque je suis avec deux autres Mangemorts, une chance pour vous de les connaître. Car ils sont sans aucun doute les plus fidèles, les meilleures et les plus compétents Mangemorts au service de Voldemort. Nous vous diviserons par groupe de 5 élèves et vous passerez ensuite un a un le test. Draco » Henry se retourna vers son meilleur ami qui s'avança a son tour pour dire les groupes.

« - Vous serez divisé en trois groupes de cinq, je vous souhaite avant tout bonne chance pour l'épreuve a venir. »

Draco savait exactement l'épreuve qu'attendait ces élèves, une rude épreuve, une expérience au delà de la mort une expérience au delà de la souffrance. C'était lors de ces lourdes demandes d'obéissance pour prouver fidélité au cote obscure qu'il se rendait compte de sa chance d'être le meilleur ami de l'héritier, ainsi il était dispense de ces « tests ». Draco annonça les groupes tandis qu'Henry, Croupton et Quirell se dirigeaient dans leur salle respective pour après un a un tester les élèves. Draco quand a lui resta dans la salle principal de la chambre des secrets bien que les salles ou Henry, Croupton et Quirell se trouvaient loin de la salle principal Draco entendaient les hurlement de peur, de douleur des élèves.

Apres deux heures d'hurlement constant sans quasi intervalle dont une série qui lui avait causé des frisons il vit arrivé Henry sans capuche révélant donc son identité a qui que soit présent. Henry semblait satisfait mais une lueur de sévérité et de haine se lissait dans ses yeux, ses cheveux etaient trempe comme s'il venait de faire un fort effort physique, il s'aseya près de Draco qui a son tour lui proposa un verre d'eau, verre qu'Henry ne refusa pas. Quelques instant de silence se placèrent alors entre les deux amis mais Draco ne pouvait plus se retenir et avait besoin de savoir comment c'étaient passés les preuves sur les élèves.

« - Alors ?

- Ils sont bien entraîné Draco, certains sont loyaux même aveuglement loyaux. Certains sont près a mourir pour la cause. » Répondit Henry d'une voix sévère, Draco savait que quelque chose n'allait pas sans doute un de ses élèves n'avait pas été a la hauteur des attente d'Henry?

« - Ils sont tous « bon » ? Je te connais et je sais que l'un d'eux t'as affreusement decu. »

Henry dirigea son visage vers le couloir qui menait aux trois salles des épreuves, Draco suivit alors le regard de l'Héritier tout en cherchant la réponse a sa question. Cette réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Quirell et Croupton gardes secrets et les plus loyaux Mangemorts de Voldemort emmenait un corp avec eux. Le sang se gela dans les veine de Draco, la crainte de voir le premier de nombreux corp sûrement. Il avait peur de demandé mais demanda tout de même.

« - Qui est-ce ?

- Une fille qui aurait pu être utile, très utile mais elle faisait parti de l'autre coté.

- Henry, qui est ce ? »

Henry ne répondit pas a Draco qui lui regarda le corp de la fille qui était couvert d'un simple drap blanc. Draco devait savoir qui avait été la victime de l'expérience des Mangemorts il s'approcha alors du corp, il entendait vaguement la conversation des deux Mangemorts avec l'Héritier « Il va falloir trouver un moyen de dissimuler sa mort. Oui, je sais. Mais comment ? Il y a une solution trouvez lui une remplaçante... » mais soudain se n'était que des bruit éloignées des ondes qui n'arrivait pas vers lui tandis qu'il retirait le drap blanc pour apercevoir le visage de la jeune fille qui venait de perdre la vie. Lorsque Draco reconnu qui était la victime d'Henry sans doute sa respiration s'arrêta, la première fois que l'on voit un corp surtout d'une jeune fille cela vous fais mal, cela vous bloc la respiration, cela vous refroidit. Draco respira rapidement et ne parla pas quelques minutes peu a peu la conversation devint 'écoutable' pour ses oreilles.

« - Ginny Weasley ? »

Les 3 hommes se retournèrent pour voir Draco qui se trouvait a genou près du corp de la jeune fille. Ils savaient tout trois que même si Draco essayait de le nier mais il éprouvait une sympathie pour la jeune fille, pas de l'amour c'était certain mais une sympathie amical. Sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour ses apprentis.

« - Lorsque j'ai commencé l'interrogatoire on lissait la peur dans son regard, on lissait le mensonge puis quand l'expérience a commencé..

- Si tu voyais déjà qu'elle était pas fidèle, POURQUOI TU AS CONTINUE ? POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS ARRETE ? »

- Qui crois tu être pour lever la voix sur l'Héritier comme cela ?! Il n'a pas besoin de se justifier ! »

La douleur de perdre un apprentis explosa dans le cœur de Draco qui ne pouvait contenir sa rage mais d'un mouvement rapide Barry coinça contre le mur Draco et était près a le tuer avec sa baguette a cause du manque de respect qu'il venait d'avoir envers l'Héritier.

« - Barry. » Immédiatement Barry baissa sa baguette et Henry s'approcha de son meilleur ami. « Ginny était un agent double, l'interrogatoire ne m'a servit qu'a confirmer mes soupçons. Il était nécessaire savoir ce qu'elle savait sur nous et ce qu'elle avait dit a l'Ordre.

- Oui, je m'excuse de mon attitude Henry, mais comprend... » Henry fit un signe discret montrant qu'il comprenait. « Donc tu as découvert quoi ?

- Ils sont au courrant qu'il y a une 15 élèves qui sont près pour être les Mangemorts de l'Héritier mais rien de plus. C'était une bonne idée de les avoir place sous un sorts pour qu'ils ne puissent révéler le lieu et la date des réunions.

- Donc nos plans peuvent continuer comme prévu ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi non, occupez vous de cette affaire. Draco bravo ils ont été bien entraîné. »

Henry se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie sans prononçait un mot de plus. Croutpn et Quirell le regardèrent partir sachant très bien que ce qui c'était passé dans la salle avait bouleversé Henry. Draco quand a lui ne savait que ce qu'on venait de lui dire mais savait très bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne voulait rien savoir de ce qu'on lui cachait, si on lui cachait c'était pour son bien. Il se dirigea a son tour vers la sortie pour après se rendre a son dortoir respectif laissant alors deux Mangemorts seul avec la victime. Barry regarda le corp de la jeune Weasley.

« - La proposition d'Henry est bonne.

- C'est le genre de proposition facile a dire mais pas a faire.

- Au moins, on cachera cette affaire jusqu'à la fin des cours.

- Oui. Par Merlin, je te jure Barry que je remercie la nature d'avoir été généreuse avec lui.

- Hum sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu cacher les dégâts qu'il a fait sur le corps de cette petite. Bon assez parlé on a des choses a faire.

- Oui, je pars a Londres immédiatement trouver une remplaçante pour la petite.»

Henry se promenait lui tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard, il était tard certes mais dans moins de deux heures les cours commenceraient donc il ne voyait pas la nécessité d'aller dormir. Il regarda le lac paisible et profita le silence presque parfait de l'école. Puis, il revit le visage de Ginny Weasley et les souvenirs de l'évènement qui avait eu lieu quelques heures avant refirent surface.

« - Suivant ! »

Henry était assis, ses mains posaient sur une table qui n'avait aucune utilité apparente face a lui une deuxieme chaise. Une silhouette qu'il pouvait identifie comme féminine commençait a rentrer dans la salle ou il se trouvait puis prit place en face de lui.

« - Tu peux enlever ta cape il n'y a que moi ici et je connais tout les Mangemorts de Voldemort. »

Elle fit comme on lui ordonnait. Henry découvrit alors Ginny Weasley sous la capuche, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, il voulait être justement celui qui allait l'interroger. Cette petite était la fille d'un grand Aurore et sans doute côtoyer t'elle beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre, il fallait être sur de sa fidélité.

« - Bien, je t'explique ce qui va se passer ici. » Ginny fit un signe positif de la tête « Je vais te faire passer un interrogatoire pour après tester ta fidélité. Prête ?

- Toujours, »

Henry dirigea sa main vers Ginny qui ne comprenait pas ce geste puis il murmura un sort qui provoqua l'apparition d'une bulle autour de Ginny qui a son tour senti qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Ginny avait peur mais c'était sa mission découvrir qui étaient ces Mangemorts et ce qui se préparait. Elle s'attendaient a des questions après le sort qui venait de lui être lancé mais rien, le Mangemorts assis face a elle gardé sa main dirigeait vers elle et ne bougeait plus. Soudain elle fut prise par de fortes convulsions et senti qu'on fouillait dans ses souvenirs, elle essaya de lutter sachant que si elle le laissait accéder a tout elle était démasqué.

« - Jeune Weasley, lutter ne sert a rien. J'aurais ce que veux de ta tête. »

Henry ferma les yeux et sans aucun effort commença a voir la vie de Ginny. Sa naissance, son premier mot, son premier pas, sa venue a Poudlard, son ordre de mission lors de sa cinquième année, sa première réunion de Mangemorts, son rapport a Dumbledore... Henry serra son poing et frappa de toute sa force la table puis se leva violemment. Qu'en t'a Ginny elle ressentait plus de présence dans son esprit et le sort semblait se dissiper.

« - Salle traite ! Tu pensais arriver plus loin ? Tu ne sais pas qui je suis petite Ginny, tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. »

Dit Henry après avoir lance un doloris a Ginny. Sort qui la lanca contre le mur, elle n'avait presque plus de forces, crachait du sang mais ne voulait pas se voir vaincu.

« - Tu es un assassin, tu travailles pour un malade ! Tu n'es rien ! On va tous vous détruire ! »

A ses mots Henry éclata de rire et sachant très bien qu'il allait la tuer il lui révéla son identité en s'enleva sa cape de sorcier. Ginny n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le garçon qui semblait gentil comme tout, qui était un Serpentard mais que personne n'avait jamais vu avoir des propos violent ou anti-Moldus était un Mangemort.

« - Henry Riddle ! Tu.. t-tu es un Mangemort ?

- Si je n'était que ça Ginny tu pourrais peut être vivre mais la tu es en face de l'héritier des Serpentard, future seigneur des ténèbres.

- Non, c'est pas possible.. on l'aurait su.. Dumbledore t'aurais senti. »

Ginny avait perdu toute certitude de survire, elle savait qu'étant dans les mains de l'Héritier sa vie n'était rien. D'après les rumeurs il n'était pas sensible, il tuait sans penser, il était cruel. Ginny pleurait et ne comprenait pas comment un individu tel que Henry pouvait se cacher sur le regard du grand magicien qu'était Dumbledore.

« - C'est impressionnant la confiance que vous avez en ce vieux fou ! Sirius aussi était persuadé que Dumbledore m'aurait détecté. Mais le vieux fou est facile a manipulé, ton grand magicien n'est rien comparé a nous !

- C'est faux ! Meme ton père a peur de Dumbledore, il connaît la puissance d'Albus !

Ginny regretta a la seconde près d'avoir prononcé cela car les yeux de Henry devinrent rouges comme ceux de Voldemort et la colère de l'Héritier ne fit que croître.

« - Doloris ! Mon père n'a peur de rien amoureuse de sang de bourbe ! Doloris, doloris, doloris, doloris.... »

Henry n'arrivait pas a s'arrêté, il voulait qu'elle ai mal, très mal, qu'elle sente la douleur dans ses os. Elle n'avait pas le droit de dire des choses si impure sur un être comme son père, 'Mon père ne craint personne, mon père ne craint personne beaucoup moins Dumbledore.' Ginny crachait du sang et n'avait aucun répit pour la douleur qui semblait être intense a chaque fois. Henry voulait la tuer sans aucun doute, elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit a Hermione de ne plus rouspeté et faire le devoir avec Henry. Les hurlements de Ginny ne cachaient pas la douleur de la quelle elle était victime. Henry s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers le mur le plus proche, il semblait perturbé. Dans l'esprit d'Henry encore une fois deux personnes semblaient lutter. ' La tue pas tu n'es pas comme ca ! Laisse la ! Tu vas le regretter !' 'Tu la tu es le futur Lord des Ténèbres ! Tue, tue !' Les mains d'Henry se placèrent sur sa tête et Henry commenca a dire a haute voix ' Arrete ! Tais toi !'. Ginny ouvrit lentement les yeux et a travers le sang qui l'empêchait de voir correctement elle pu voir qu'Henry regardait la porte. Un homme qu'elle reconnu tout de suite, Barry Croupton, s'agenouilla et lui parlait. Ginny bougea la tête, elle ne voulait pas qu'une saleté de Mangemort la touche mais il la prit fort pour elle mais délicatement pour lui et sembla lui répétait la même chose. Ginny n'entendait plus rien, elle voulait simplement se livrait a la douleur.

« - Elle n'en a pas pour longtemps. »

L'autre Mangemort était près d'Henry et semblait lui parlait gentiment après avoir entendu le constat de Barry Henry ne semblait plus lui-même. Ginny regarda la scène et su tout de suite qu'Henry Riddle était victime d'un secret que lui-même ignorait, elle regarda au tour d'elle une dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux définitivement.

La scène de cette jeune fille de 16ans par terre pleine de sang et au regard plein de haine, Henry savait qu'il la verrait pour le restant de ses jours. Il regarda a nouveau le lac, la tranquillité et la paix l'envahire et il décida pour son bien d'écouter la deuxieme voix qui lui disait : 'Elle était une sorcière impure tu as fais ton travail fils de Voldemort.' Au moins ainsi sa conscience se taisait enfin. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Henry tandis que la cloche pour les début des cours sonnait dans le château. Il se rappela alors que ce soir il c'était promit que Hermione Granger allait finir dans son lit avant de se faire rejeter comme la sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était.

Barry et Quirell eux se trouvait encore dans la chambre des secrets avec Amanda une Mangemort qui venait de prendre la potion pour devenir Ginny Weasley, une Mangemort experte dans les Weasley au quel ils expliquait la situation sans lui dire que l'Héritier se trouvait a Poudlard.

A Londres, James venait de voir son meilleur ami criait de douleur et Thomas venait de lui dire que Sirius devait normalement récupérer la mémoire dans deux semaines, ce qui correspondait a la fin des cours a Poudlard. James tapa la vitre de son poing sans se douter qu'un homme en tunique blanche qui se disait être un medicomage sortait de Saint Mangouste pour donner la bonne nouvelle a son maître : L'Ordre saurait trop tard qui était l'Héritier, le plan pouvait continuer.

Et sans le savoir ce soir la Ginny Weasley etait morte et une autre mort que nul ne savait avait aussi eu lieu une partie d'Henry etait morte, la partie ou vivait encore le petit Harry Potter... mais cette mort la etait elle definitive ?


	19. Une premiere confrontation

Desole pour le retard encore une fois mais j'ai eu encore quelque soucis de connection et j ai du reformater mon disk dur pour decouvrir qu'en fait ct un pb de carte !!! Donc voila soucis après soucis je suis enfin a nouveau connecte a la web ! Donc profitez de votre chapitre.... et merci pour les reviews qui me donne trop envie de continuer cette fiction.

Henry se trouvait dans sa chambre personnelle car en tant que préfet en chef bien que ce poste soit en particulier réputé par les nombreuses obligations qui vont avec le rang les privilèges eux sont aussi été bien nombreux et la chambre personnelle suivit d'un salon privé faisait parti de ces petits privilèges obtenu avec le titre. Henry regarda autour de lui, absolument rien ressembler a lui dans cette pièce. Des simples murs réduits à l'adoration de magiciens tel que Dumbledore, rien de pur, rien ressembler à sa chambre au manoir qui depuis quelques jours devenait son refuge. Oui, il quittait cette école dépourvu de toute magie d'après lui pour se ressourcer dans sa chambre au manoir ou bien dans sa salle d'entraînement ou les sortilèges de magie noir étaient les bienvenus. Les yeux se placèrent alors sur son journal intime, il s'avança les mains dans les poches et regarda la couverture. Personne n'avait jamais touché ce journal à part sa mère qui depuis la mort de Ginny Weasley hantait ses pensées d'une façon jamais auparavant expérimentée et la seule personne capable de lui faire oublier cette nuit était la jeune femme couchée dans son lit. Il se dirigea alors vers le bar où il se servit un verre de cognac bien sur interdit par le règlement mais il se considérait bien au dessus du règlement ridicule de cette fausse école de magie. Il but le verre en une seule gorgée et se reprit le chemin qui mené vers sa chambre puis observa la jeune femme dans son lit. Kathryn dormait dans son lit, nue sous les draps blancs, elle avait l'air si angélique en dormant et pourtant elle était loin d'être un ange. Elle était lui et lui était elle, ils se ressemblaient. Il esquiva un sourire en la regardant puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain car il avait de nombreuses choses a faire avant son départ de Poudlard après sa douche il l'a réveillerai car elle devait elle aussi faire ses bagages.

Kathryn sentit Henry s'éloigné d'elle puis elle entendit l'eau coulé, il prenait une douche. Elle s'étira dans le lit, la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Henry avait été certes épuisante mais aussi très satisfaisante. Depuis leur rencontre, Henry et elle n'avait cessé de se voir, il l'aimait sans l'assumer et elle l'aimait en le niant il n'y avait donc pas de règles dans leur relation… ils étaient officiellement seules donc libres, c'était une situation peculiere mais qui leur convenait pour le moment. Elle frappa à la porte d'Henry et lui cria un rapide à tout a l'heure qui le fit sourire et elle se dirigea vers sa propre chambre ou elle fini de faire ses valises pour être prête lorsque Henry viendrait la chercher et ensuite elle prit une douche. En sortant de la salle de bain Kathryn était habillé d'un haut noir assez décolleté, d'une jupe noir qui allait jusqu'à ses genoux et de bottes noir elle se regarda dans le miroir et fit un rapide sort de maquillage. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne voyant personne décida d'aller au grand salon.

« Jessica ! » Elle cria en appelant une des filles Serpentard qui la suivait partout et qui lui avait emprunté un haut récemment « Jessica ! » Ecria-t-elle à nouveau mais agacé cette fois-ci « Où peut bien être cette idiote ?»

A ce moment même elle entendit des pas derrière elle et avant même qu'elle ne pu se retourner une voix qu'elle connaissait et qui allait lui causer un grand amusement se fit entendre.

- « Peut être qu'elle t'évite, ce que je conseille vivement a toute personne censé.»

- « Et malgré ça tu es ici » Répondit Kathryn avec amusement et extrêmement sure d'elle comme d'habitude et sans se laissait intimider par la venue d'Hermione Granger.

- « Oui, bah... j'ai reçu un certain colis de ta part et n'essaye pas de me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a envoyé. Il n'y a que toi pour faire un coup comme celui-ci.

- Mais qu'elle est intelligente la sang-de-bourbe. Mais dis moi Hermione que fais tu ici ? Parce que soyons honnête je croyais qu'après t'être comment dire sans que ça soit vulgaire? Disons jeté par Henry tu n'oserais sortir de ta chambre et beaucoup moins voire sa meilleure amie elle même dans le coup. »

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la pièce et regarda Kathryn. Hermione était presque effrayée ou bien était ce plutôt du dégoût ? Etre si près de Kathryn Meurteuil lui donner la nausée.

- « Qu'essayes tu de prouver Kathryn ? » Demanda Hermione en ignorant la question de Kathryn « Que Henry est ton joujou ? Je suis très consciente de cela.

Kathryn éclata de rire c'était un rire glaciale et amusé.

« - Oh, voyons Hermione c'était pas ce que je voulais prouver, je sais bien que tu sais cela… tu as bien vu la vidéo de Henry et moi et je sais que tu l'as vu sinon tu ne serais pas ici a la recherche de réponses » Kathryn s'avança vers Hermione et se trouva face a elle. « Ce que tu crois savoir sur ta relation avec Henry n'à rien avoir avec la réalité » Kathryn rigola a ce moment « Relation, ce n'en était pas une, employons plutôt le terme une simple b, pardon, vous vous etes 'envoyé en l'aire'. Tu t'es tout de suite imaginé plein de petites choses mais il y a beaucoup plus de ce que tu peux imaginer entre Henry et moi a moins que tu sois aveugle ou bien stupide pour ne pas t'en rendre compte en tant que Moldus tu devrais partir.

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher, même si elle s'était promis d'être forte, de regarder de l'autre cote de la salle pour faire l'effort surhumain de retenir ses larmes ce qui ne fit qu'amusé encore plus Kathryn.

« - Ho fait savais-tu que tu n'étais qu'un simple paris ? Et que Henry me fit le plaisir d'être dans la salle lorsqu'il t'a méprisé comme le mérite une Moldus ?

« - Quoi? » Fut la seule chose qu'Hermione pu dire… elle s'était donné a Henry entièrement en corps et âme, elle l'aimait et elle n'était qu'a ses yeux une vulgaire poupée dont Kathryn contrôlait les ficelles ? Il avait clair au sujet du paris mais elle ne le croyait pas capable de ceci, de partageait le spectacle de la voir le supplier avec Kathryn… ils s'étaient tout deux délecter en la voyant supplier et souffrir.

« - Vois tu Henry est une personne complexe pour une simple Moldus comme toi. Il aime les sorciers purs et tu n'as rien de cela. Je sais que tu l'aimes ça se voit tellement… Mais malheureusement pour toi il ne te porte aucun intérêt d'ailleurs au lit t'es pas vraiment terrible, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Vois tu Hermione… Henry et moi avons quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. » Hermione éclata alors en sanglot c'était trop pour elle t'entendre tout ça. « Oh, Hermione ne pleure pas. Je suis ici face a toi en essayant de dire de la manière la plus sympathique qu'il vaut mieux que tu l'oubli » Dit Kathryn d'une voix douce et gentille mais qui ne cachait pas son sarcasme puis d'une voix sombre et mesquine elle ajouta « car tu n'as aucune chance face a moi. Si tu décides de continuer dans cette pièce tu dois t'attendre à voir Henry qui vient me chercher pour aller à la gare et tu te trouveras encore une fois avec le cœur brisé car il ne mâchera pas ses mots, crois moi je le connais, surtout que je sais qu'il voudra faire autre chose que de me regarder. Henry ne te choisira jamais. Voyons ! Il a le choix entre une sang pur et en passant une vrai femme et une sang de bourbe qui clamait la virginité. » Kathryn profita chaque secondes de cet entretien avec Hermione sachant que chaque mots qu'elle prononçait été comme un coup de fouet pour Hermione puis d'une voix qui ne cachait pas sa moquerie elle se dépêcha de dire

« Tu sais pourquoi ? A part sa répulsion pour les Moldus évidemment cette raison la tu la connaissais déjà tout simplement parce que Henry sait que mon cœur bat pour lui et le sien pour moi.

- « Toi ? Tu as un cœur ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre Kathryn. Une personne qui s'amuse en jouant avec les émotions des autres, qui s'amuse avec leur souffrance qui les rend malheureux. Tu finiras seule et même Henry n'oseras pas te voir en face tellement tu le dégoûteras.

- « En premier lieu vous les Moldus etes tellement ennuyeux et le seul moyen de vous rendre un peu intéressant c'est en vous testant comme les maudits rats que vous etes. Puis secundo, ma chéri tu ne connais pas Henry, pas du tout. Il est comme moi et j'irais même a dire qu'il est pire que moi. Si tu veux, on est deux monstres. Je suis cruel, je suis horriblement cruel et c'est bien pour cela que du dois avoir peur très peur Hermione tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable pour obtenir ce que je veux. Maintenant tu veux bien me laisser j'attend quelqu'un.

- Qui ? Un nouveau jouet sexuel pour madame? »

Kathryn regarda Hermione de haut.

« - Je viens de te dire que Henry venait. Va t'en maintenant. » Répéta Kathryn sèchement mais Hermione semblait avoir reprit quelques forces pour lui faire face et fit non de la tête.

« - Je ne partirais pas. » Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tandis que Kathryn s'approcha d'elle avec un regard qui aurait pu la tuer.

« - Espèce d'idiote, tu sais bien de quoi je suis capable, tu en trembles même. « Hermione se sentait trembler mais ne croyais pas que ça se voyait autant « Je pourrais t'écrasais tout de suite sang-de-bourbe. Tu joues dans la cour des dieux la et tu n'es pas a la hauteur.

- Tu n'es pas un dieu » Répliqua Hermione en la défiant du regard ce qui provoqua un sourire sur les lèvres de Kathryn.

- Tu veux parier ?

A ce précis moment quelqu'un toussa légèrement juste pour que les jeunes filles détournent leur attention l'une de l'autre. Kathryn et Hermione se tournèrent vers la personne qui n'était autre qu'Henry ce qui n'étonna personne. Il était appuyé contre le mur et il avait sans doute écouté une partie de leur conversation.

« - Devrais-je être inquiet en vous voyant toutes les deux parler ? » Dit-il en s'avançant vers Kathryn puis il l'embrassa passionnément sur les lèvres ce qui provoqua le dégoût de Hermione qui détourna le regard.

« - Pas vraiment… les petites Moldus pur ne sont pas mon plat préféré. Par contre toi… je n'en suis pas si sure. » Henry la regarda et secoua la tête.

« - Tu sais bien que je ne peut pas supporter ce type de femme. » Hermione le regarda et se pressa de parler.

« - Henry je.. » Elle voulait lui dire le monstre qu'était Kathryn mais elle venait d'être interrompu à son grand étonnement.

« - Ne t'ai je pas dis de plus revenir ici ? » Il regarda Kathryn en guise de réponse « Je croyais l'avoir fait.

« - Tu l'as fais Henry mais certaines personnes manque sévèrement d'éducation puis Mademoiselle ici présente ne manque pas seulement d'éducation mais également un grande manque d'auto estime, impressionnant ce qu'elle se rabaisse bref toutes les 'qualités' des Moldus. » Dit-elle en souriant provoquant un rire chez Henry.

« - Henry tu dois m'écouter » Supplia Hermione en touchant le bras d'Henry qu'il retira aussitôt. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était en train de mettre son orgueil de cote mais elle se disait que Henry en valait la peine que l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui en valait la peine et qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle genre de femme était Kathryn.

« - Oh, je Dois t'écouter.

- Oui tu dois ! » Insista Hermione « Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait ! » Hermione aperçu une étincelle d'intérêt dans les yeux d'Henry et décida de continuer. « Elle m'a envoyé une vidéo pour me torturer » Dit-elle en montrant du doigt Kathryn qui elle restait droite comme de pierre.

« - Une vidéo ? »

Henry semblait ennuyait et décida d'allumer une cigarette. Son briqué ne marchait pas et ça semblait l'avoir énervé il prit alors sa baguette et se maudit de ne pas avoir y pensé avant. Hermione fit oui en secouant la tête et sentit qu'elle faisait des progrès et avait déjà l'impression d'écraser Kathryn.

« - Oui une casette de vous deux entrain… de… d'avoir des relation... et… »

Hermione ferma les yeux et fit une pause pour retenir ses larmes. Henry regarda Kathryn qui continuer a observer la scène avec amusement puis se retourna vers Hermione avec une tristesse dans son regard.

« - Je suis désolé Hermione mais je vois pas du tout en quoi cela me concerne. »

« Quoi ? »

« - Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Hermione sembla perdu, déboussolé elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« - Mais Henry… pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi ? P-pourquoi ?

Henry commençait a perdre patience et décida d'être claire une bonne fois pour toute.

« - J'ai pourtant été très claire lors de ta dernière visite tu sais la ou je t'ai dis que tu ne m'intéressais plus après que j'ai eu ce que je voulais ? » Dit il s'en même essayer de cacher son amusement face a cette Hermione en pleure et ahuris par ses propos « Je t'ai utilisé Granger tout simplement pour déflorer une petite Moldus qui ne mérite qu'être traité comme tel en plus dois je te rappeler que tu n'es pour moi qu'un simple paris ? D'ailleurs merci j'ai gagné pas mal d'argent. »

Henry ne lui épargnait rien, ni son regard glaciale, ni ses paroles cruelles, ni son manque d'intérêt en elle. Hermione sentait les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle regarda Kathryn la responsable de tout ça… la personne responsable.

Hermione connaissait Kathryn de vu bien avant la vidéo qui elle avait confirmait ses doute: Kathryn n'était pas qu'une simple amie pour Henry. Ils étaient plus qu'intime en ce moment elle comprit les paroles de Kathryn ils s'aimaient sans s'aimer. Kathryn Montreuil était la fille la plus populaire des Serpentards, elle était bien sur connu en premier temps par sa grande beauté : petite, yeux verts, brune, svelte, parfaite physiquement au yeux de tous. Puis les rumeurs suivaient ce corps : cruel, manipulatrice, destructrice. Kathryn semblait las de la situation et se plaça derrière Henry et commença a le masser quand a lui il ne puis s'empêché de sourire. Kathryn et lui étaient si similaires.

Henry l'avait connu lors d'une réception chez les Montreuil famille fidèle aux valeurs de Voldemort donc une famille a sang pur mais il la connaissait déjà de réputation et de vue. Kathryn était aux yeux d'Henry la perfection féminine à l'état pure, elle était comme lui et leur relation était, bien sur, une relation bâtit sur l'amitié et la confiance mais aussi sur le sex. Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de techniquement se sauter dessus a chacune de leurs rencontres Kathryn respectait le non engagement d'Henry dans leur relation car elle même prônait ce genre de conduite mais savait que le moment viendrait ou ils seraient ensembles définitivement… ils le savaient tout les deux.

Hermione regarda la scène qui se déroulait face a elle, elle réalisa alors la complicité qui régnait entre les deux et comprit qu'elle n'avait vraiment rien signifié pour Henry… elle n'avait été qu'un plaisir, un jeux, un amusement pour les deux et pourtant elle lui avait tout donné son amitié avec Ron qui s'était senti trahi lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec Henry pour après quelques heures pleurer dans sa chambre seule car Henry venait de lui dire qu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles et qu'elle n'était qu'une sang-de-bourbe et en plus un simple paris.

« - Granger, je c'est pas si tu t'en rend compte mais tu déranges la. Kathryn et moi avons des 'choses' à faire. »

Hermione éclata alors en sanglot et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre en se jurant de se venger de se Henry Riddle.

« - J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ai snobé pendant une journée et soirée entière pour te faire cette sang de bourbe. » Dit Kathryn tout en faisant une fausse tête de boudeuse Henry la connaissait bien son orgueil avait prit un coup même si elle aurait préféré mourir avant de l'avouer, il l a fit pivotait pour qu'elle se retrouve sur ses genoux.

« - Kat, chérie, c'était un simple défi. » Kathryn lui donna une petite claque et Henry attrapa son bras, il savait très bien que l'appelait Kat n'était pas du tout à son goût, puis il l'embrassa langoureusement et elle se blottit contre lui pendant quelques minutes ou tout deux profitait de ce moment.

« - Et moi ? Que suis-je ?

- Toi tu es... Merveilleuse au lit et ma meilleure amie. Tu as vraiment fais une casette ?

- Oui, de la soirée qu'on a passé dans ton manoir la semaine dernière je voulais qu'elle se rende compte que c'était fini entre vous, j'ai entendu qu'elle croyait que tu avais besoin de temps je voulais que la situation soit claire a ses yeux. »

« - Tu as fais une copie ? » L'explication sur Hermione ne l'avait pas intéressé et sa question avait fait rire Kathryn

- Si tu es gentil je te la montrerais un jour. » Puis d'un air sérieux elle dit « Henry, je serais la pour toi toujours et n'oublis jamais qu'on est fais du même bois toi et moi.

- Et c'est un excellent bois ! » Henry la souleva alors en souriant pour la poser délicatement sur son lit, lieux qu'ils ne quitteraient pas pendant un moment.

Dans l'aile féminine des dortoirs de Gryffondors Hermione était sur le lit de sa meilleure amie en pleure elle n'arrivait pas a croire combien elle avait été stupide de se laisser aller avec Henry, pourquoi l'avait elle laissé la toucher ? Avant de pouvoir poursuivre sa réflexion la porte s'ouvrit et Genny rentra dans la chambre suivit d'un garçon qui n'était autre qu'un Serpentard puis s'en vraiment se soucier de l'état de son amie lui adressa la parole.

« - Hermione, c'est ma chambre ici normalement donc tu fais quoi la ?

- J- J'avais besoin de parler Ginny... Henry a... il m'a...

- Hoo ca va Bouboubouhh que veux tu que je fasse ? Va dans la salle commune choisit un des garçons et emmène le dans ta chambre ou je sais pas moi va manger du chocolat ou de la glace mais SORS de ma chambre, j'ai d'autre choses a faire je sais pas si tu as remarque mais on quitte Poudlard dans quelques heures je veux profiter. »

Hermione regarda intensément Ginny s'était pas sa meilleure amie qui parlait, a moins qu'elle soit fâché parce qu'elle avait couché avec Henry et non avec Ron.

« - Ginny si tu es en colère parce que j'ai blesse Ron, je ne voulais pas que ceci arrive mais c'est arrivé. Tu es ma meilleure amie et j'ai besoin de toi maintenant...

- Je m'en fou avec qui tu couches a partir du moment que ça perturbe pas ma vie et la ça perturbe ma vie donc va a l'infermerie je c pas mais quitte ma chambre » elle regarda le Serpentard qui semblait commencer a s'impatientait « on a besoin de tranquillité si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Hermione sortit lentement de la chambre tout en se demandant si elle n'avait pas rêve, Genny n'était jamais froide avec elle et surtout ne faisait jamais passer un garçon avant leur amitié. Que lui arrivait il ? Depuis deux semaines environ Genny ne parlait plus avec elle et fréquentait les Serpentards, elle avait même réussi a semer la panique entre les Gryffondors. Ron semblait désespéré et vu qu'il ne voulait plus jamais parler à Hermione de son vivant elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider. Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'espoir que faire ses valises rapidement pour quitter Poudlard pour toujours et la ne plus jamais revoir Henry.

Dans la chambre de Kathryn, Henry et Kathryn sortaient pour la dernière fois de cette chambre à Poudlard pour rejoindre le Lord des ténèbres. Kathryn savait qui était Henry et voulait être avec lui, aujourd'hui commençait leur vie ensemble dans l'obscurité.

Plus loin de la, a Londres Sirius venait de crier de douleur car les magicomages venaient de le soumettre la dernière séquence d'electrochoques. James regarda son meilleur ami se tordre de douleur sans pouvoir intervenir, James ne cessait de se répéter que c'était la volonté de Sirius mais rien ne pouvait lutter contre le sentiment d'inutilité qu'il éprouve en ce moment même. Sirius sembla soudain perdre conscience et James se précipita au chevet de son ami même si cela n'était pas permis il devait être près de Sirius.

Pendant ce temps, Henry et Kathryn s'installaient dans un compartiment avec Draco qui allait lui aussi les suivre vers le Lord des Ténèbres pour la grande mission puis ils entendirent le message de départ du train et commencèrent a discuter des événements qui avait eu lieu cette année la.

James regarda Sirius qui semblait être inconscient puis une attende qui dura une heure environ débuta. Pendant ce temps la James décida d'aller chercher un café puis retourna dans la chambre de Sirius ou l'attendait Remus.

- « Content que tu sois la Lunard. » Dit James à Remus en le serrant comme un frère

« - Le vieux Patmol et son caractère odieux commençait sérieusement à me manquer. » James eu un sourire, personne ne pouvait oublier le caractère de Sirius, ha non il était unique dans son genre « Comment va-t-il James ?

- On sait pas vraiment pour l'instant, la seule chose que ces gens la ont peut me dire c'est qu'il est stable. » Répondit sèchement James puis pour la première fois il évoqua la possibilité de perdre Sirius a tout jamais. « Il est possible qu'on est fait tout ça pour rien et que Sirius vive pour le reste de sa vie dans ce lit d'hôpital ou bien qu'il meure….

- Ne dit pas ça James, Sirius est tenace... il ne se laisse jamais vaincre sans ce battre tu le sais mieux que personne. »

James regarda Remus et d'un hochement de tête lui fit comprendre que le message était bien passé qu'il n'allait pas perdre espoir et qu'il savait que son ami n'abandonnerais pas sans lutter.

« - Merci p-pour la confiance James »

James et Remus sursautèrent a l'entente de la voix de Sirius qui semblait venir de loin puis ils acourrirent rapidement a son chevet. Remus regarda James en souriant.

« - Je t'avais dis que cette vieille chose avait encore des plans pour le futur !

- T-tu n'as pas tord Lunard.

- Comment te sens tu ? » Demanda James préoccuper en voyant la difficulté que Sirius avait a faire une phrase simple. « Tu devrais peut être dormir ? »

James n'avait pas fini de prononcer ces paroles que son ami sembla replonger dans le monde des rêves. Remus et James prirent place près du malade et décidèrent d'attendre.

Dans le train, Draco racontait les difficultés qu'il avait du affronter lors des entraînements des élèves de Poudlard lorsqu'on leur annonça qu'il allaient arriver à la gare dans 10minutes.

« - VITE JAMES, REMUS ! ATTRAPER LE ! »

James et Remus sursautèrent lorsque Sirius s'était assis sans prévenir et avait hurlait cette phrase. Sirius les regardait affolé.

« - Quand est ce que les élèves de Poudlard rentre a Londres? »

Remus était surpris par la question et ne savait pas ce quelle venait faire dans le contexte actuel mais décida répondre rapidement a son ami Sirius.

« - Aujourd'hui, pourquoi ? »

Sirius se leva d'un bond et avec sa baguette s'habilla en un instant puis retarda ses amis qui ne le suivait pas du tout au contraire ils devaient le croire complètement fou.

« - L'héritier est dans le train. C'est Henry Riddle. »

James et Remus n'avaient pas besoin de preuves, la parole de Sirius leur suffisait sans prononçait un mot tout trois sortirent en courrant de la chambre de Sirius et grâce a un portolin se retrouvèrent quelques minutes après a la gare de Londres. James fut le premier a traverser vers le quais invisible suivit par Remus et Sirius. A ce moment même Draco qui venait de descendre le premier avec sa valise aperçu les trois aurores et remarqua qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose ou bien serais ce quelqu'un ? Sirius était avec eux et lui connaissait l'identité d'Henry et d'après les informations qu'on lui avait transmissent il suivait un traitement pour récupérer sa mémoire.

« - Henry, les trois merveilles sont la… je crois qu'ils sont au courrant de ta véritable identité. »

Informa Draco affolait a Henry, Kathryn regarda Henry sans montrer son inquiétude mais Henry pouvait voir qu'elle était inquiète. Il ferma les yeux et murmura des paroles d'un sort puis un second qui fit disparaître la valise de Draco, Kathryn et la sienne.

« - Nos valises sont au manoir, maintenant suivait moi. »

Henry mit sa capuche sur sa tête, Kathryn et Draco firent de même et le suivirent dehors au milieu de la foule d'élèves qui les entourait puis ils attendirent immobiles la venue des trois aurores.

« -Il est la bas avec Draco et une jeune fille… ils savent que nous savons. »

Murmura Sirius à James et Remus, ils ne voyaient en Henry qu'un simple adolescent certes ayant fini sa scolarité a l'école magie mais ils pensaient être plus sage que lui. Les trois amis se rapprochèrent d'Henry tout en poussant les élèves. Mais juste lorsqu'ils se trouvaient a quelques pas d'Henry celui-ci releva la tête montrant ses yeux rouges comme ceux de son père, ce qui provoqua l'arrêt des trois aurores.

« - Je croyais que la protection des sorciers était votre devoir. »

Dit Henry en regardant autour de lui. James comprit ce qu'Henry voulait dire, ils étaient entouré de jeunes victimes innocentes et n'avait pas pensé à les avertir car cela aurait avertis aussi Henry qui aurait pris la fuite. Soudainement, Henry leva les mains et un vent glaciale et puissant s'abattit autour de lui lançant les élèves violemment loin de lui et contre les murs du quais puis les mains se dirigèrent vers les trois aurores qui furent projetaient eux aussi a quelques mètres mais Sirius lança un sort sur Henry qui fut arrêté par un bouclier créer par Kathryn. Les trois adolescent s'approchèrent des Aurores sur le sol visiblement ils avaient été touché en plein fouet par le sort d'Henry.

« - Ne vous fatiguez pas en essayant de lutter contre mon pouvoir la fin est proche Aurores. » Puis il se retourna vers madame Weasley « Ginny je veux dire **« ?? » **viens on retourne vers mon père. » Ginny poussa sa mère d'un sort et marcha vers Henry pour s'agenouiller et être a ses cote comme un vrai Mangemort, Madame Weasley regardait la scène et ne comprenait pas ce que faisait sa fille voyant que la situation n'était pas claire au yeux de Madame Weasley Henry se fit le plaisir de l'éclairer « Votre fille est morte torturée par moi il y a deux semaines Amanda n'était qu'un remplacement. » Madame Weasley éclata en sanglot et commença à crier et les aurores ne pouvaient que comprendre sa douleur. Henry la regarda en souriant puis sans avoir donné de preavis Madame Weasley commenca a s'approcher d'Henry avec sa baguette pointer vers lui Kathryn rapidement la bloqua contre le sol. Puis s'approcha de madame Weasley en mumurant et avec un sourire malefique sur ses levres.

« - Elle a bien souffert je vous le garantis »

Puis d'un geste rapide elle la lanca la tete la premiere contre un mur, Madame Weasley s'écroula par terre inconsciente et Kathryn reprit place pres d'Henry, James se senti impuissant il voulait se relever mais Henry leur avaient lancés un sort très puissant qui les avaient mis un peu hors service. Ensuite Henry fit quelques pas vers les Aurores mais avant même qu'il put dire les quelques mots il sentit une force et un sort qui venait d'être jeté dans sa direction, Kathryn avait remarqué ceci aussi et avait à nouveau conjuré un sort pour le protéger. Henry regarda en face de lui des Aurores commençaient a arrivé puis derrière lui il sentit des Mangemorts, et entre eux se trouvaient Barry et Quirell qui ne tardèrent pas a être a ses cotes. James se releva doucement tout son corps semblait souffrir une douleur atroce, Remus et Sirius firent de même. Les Mangemorts se mirent en position de combat qu'en t'a Barry et Quirell ils se positionnèrent devant Henry pour le protégeait. Les Aurores se mirent eux aussi en position de combat, tout laisser croire qu'un combat avait avoir lieu a la gare. Mais Henry écarta ses deux Mangemorts les plus fidèle et leur fit comprendre que ce n'était pas encore le moment d'en finir avec les petits de Dumbledore, le moment de la satisfaction d'en finir avec cette bande d'abrutis approcher.

« - La fin approche Aurores. Vous regretterez de vous trouver du cote de Dumbledore ! »

Henry murmura quelques mots et lui ainsi que Kathryn, Quirell, Barry, Draco et les Mangemorts disparurent vers le manoir ou son père prévenu des événements l'attendait.

« - Ils savent qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Ils ne peuvent qu'avoir peur. »

Voldemort sourit a son fils et les invita a passer a table, tout allait se dérouler comme prévu.


	20. En cellule

Henry regarda autour de lui, des murs sombres l'entouraient. Il était emprisonné. LUI le fils du Lord des Ténèbres, prisonnier ! Quelle ironie du sort, capturé et dans une cage anti-magie en plus ! Lui qui se croyait jusqu'à présent invincible avait été capturer… ça devenait presque pathétique. Comment tout cela était arrivé ? Comment s'était-il retrouvait dans cette situation pitoyable? Les événements de la soirée ayant précédée son emprisonnement semblaient si loin et pourtant….

Flash Back.

« - Je peux d'ors et déjà imaginer la scène. L'instant magique si attendu. La mort de Dumbledore de la main de l'un d'entre nous, évidemment. Un ministre de la Magie suppliant pour sa vie, les trois fantastiques humiliaient, le gouvernement qui oppresse la magie détruit à tout jamais. Puis Lord Voldemort la seule personne possédant le savoir nécessaire pour la sauvegarde de la magie enfin vénérée comme il se doit. » Elle se pencha vers lui. Henry en profita pour caresser ses cheveux, fasciné par sa détermination. Il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi séduisante que Kathryn « Puis, l'héritier du Lord des ténèbres, fils des ténèbres, reconnu comme le plus grand magicien de toute notre histoire. Le monde tremblera Henry, le monde tout entier s'agenouillera à tes pieds. Moi je serais à tes cotes comme je l'ai toujours été »

Kathryn était couché près de lui, son visage éclairait par la lumière d'une simple bougie était, comme si cela était impossible, d'une beauté extraordinaire. Ses paroles l'envahissaient d'une euphorie et d'un sentiment de plénitude quasi incontrôlable. Kathryn faisait partie de ces sorciers pour qui la vision de Fudge concernant la magie n'était autre qu'un moyen de contrôler et pire encore de minimiser la magie. La magie devait être libre, les sorciers devaient vivre avec la totalité de leurs pouvoirs et ne pas les contrôler à cause des Moldus

« A ce moment la je pourrais enfin tuer cette petite Moldus : Hermione Granger. Ou peut être l'utiliser comme esclave… j'ai pas tout a fait décidé quel sera son sort… quoi qu'il en soit elle souffrira. Il est grand tant qu'elle comprenne que nous sommes supérieure à elle, supérieur à ses chers Moldus. Le moment est venu pour la magie d'être enfin libre »

Henry avait connu de nombreux Mangemorts, quelques uns étaient dans cette lutte pour venger un proche, d'autre pour la gloire et la fortune, certains pour assouvir leur soif de sang, puis une bonne partie pour la pureté du sang. Kathryn elle luttait donc pour la liberté de la magie. Elle ne détestait pas les Moldus, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient des parasites ou des moins que rien. Pour Kathryn ceux qui avaient commis une grave erreur n'étaient autres que les sorciers qui, par mesure de précautions, avaient décidé de créer un monde parallèle au monde Moldus. Un monde ou la magie pouvait être utilisait tout en étant caché. Mais selon elle la magie était un don qui devait être partagé, une qualité merveilleuse en nous qui ne méritait pas d'être caché, d'être contrôlé, une partie de nous qui avait le droit à sa liberté. Kathryn n'aurait cependant jamais avoué ouvertement qu'elle se battait du coté de Lord Voldemort pour cette raison.

Henry partageait son secret et cela malgré lui ses pouvoirs parfois le laissait apercevoir des choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Parfois Kathryn restait des heures en observant le paysage, elle oubliait tout et même la présence d'henry. Parler d'ego démesuré ou d'enfant pourri gâté mais Henry ne supportait pas lorsque Kathryn le laissait de coté, il se sentait effacé. Puis son esprit si complexe, tourmenté et plein de vie, ce paradoxe ambulant qu'elle était à ses yeux avait fini par provoquer ses pouvoirs.

Puis il y avait la curiosité d'Henry. Une curiosité qui s'était éveillé avec les gestes de Kathryn. Henry l'observait constamment et la connaissait depuis si longtemps que rien ne passait inaperçu. Il avait constaté son regard évasif lors de l'annonce de la mort de quelques Moldus ou le jour ou elle avait entendu les cris de douleur provenant de la chambre de torture ou encore lorsqu'elle avait vu le Lord des Ténèbres trempé de sang. Toutes ces scènes l'avaient perturbé et Henry le savait. Il avait senti une douleur, la culpabilité et la haine de Kathryn.

Il avait donc utilisé ses pouvoirs pour la comprendre et avait découvert qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la mort de tout ces Moldus. Pour l'instant Henry pouvait la protégé mais pas pour longtemps. Henry connaissait la punition réservée aux Mangemorts accusé de trahison. Parfois la torture était bien pire que celle employé sur les Moldus.

La découverte de son père de ce secret hantait Henry mais tout dépendait de Kathryn. Si elle passait le test final elle serait en sécurité. Ce test consistait à tuer un Moldus ou mourir à sa place. En la regardant là couchait dans ce lit il se demanda si elle en était vraiment capable. Tourmenté par l'idée de la perdre Henry se leva du lit et observa le brouillard entourer la propriété Riddle.

« - Demain soir le combat aura lieu et la barrière séparant le monde Moldus du monde sorcier sera brisé, le sortilège ne sera plus. Les Moldus verront le monde qu'ils croyaient impossible apparaître devant leurs yeux : des dragons, des elfes, des Trolls, tout ! Un nouveau monde sera inventé, un monde que nous créerons, un monde ou la magie ne fera plus partie d'un simple folklore mais sera une réalité. La magie reprendra sa place dans le monde entier. Nous n'aurons plus besoin de nous cacher et le monde sera purifié. » Annonça Henry en regardant Kathryn dans les yeux « Puis la perfection de ce nouveau monde atteindra son apogée lorsque tu seras à mes cotes définitivement. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kathryn comme soulageait qu'enfin il l'admette. Puis elle quitta son lit entouré de ses draps noir et se blotti contre Henry. Elle rechercher son affection son attention et à ce moment elle l'avait. Ils restèrent en silence pendant des longues minutes, profitant de chaque respiration de l'autre. Mais les pensées de Henry vinrent interrompre ce moment et un sourire apparu sur son visage. Kathryn le connaissait tellement qu'elle le senti et avait même qu'elle ne parle Henry lui répondait.

- Je suis impatient de voir la réaction des Potter. Ils ne sauront même pas qui a frappé !

Fin du Flash Back

Penser à ce dernier moment avec Kathryn lui permettait de sentir une chaleur dans son cœur. Se souvenir de leur dernier ébat amoureux. Elle était tout pour lui, son repère, son âme sœur, TOUT, sans elle il était perdu. Puis une vague de déception refit surface en lui, Henry se leva frénétiquement puis secoua sa tête. 'Reprend toi espèce de faible' se répétait-il sans arrêt. Ça ne servait a rien de se lamenter sur un souvenir, il devait vider son esprit de tout sentiment pouvant l'affaiblir après tout il était supérieur à tout ceux qui l'avait enfermer dans cette cellule. 'Se concentrer, il faut se concentrer Henry' se répétait-il. ' Voir l'utilité de toute chose dans cette pièce' Henry laissa les souvenirs de la nuit ayant précédé de son emprisonnement s'éloigné.

Cette cellule le rendait certes incapable de faire de la magie mais il avait cinq sens qui avaient été soigneusement éduqué par son père. Henry se concentra, il se rappelait d'un couloir, l'essai d'un sort qui avait échoué puis la cellule. Soudain des bruits de pas provenant du couloir se firent entendre et la porte de sa cellule ne tarda pas a s'ouvrir. Henry n'avait pas besoin de magie pour savoir à qui l'odeur qui se trouvait dans l'air appartenait.

« - Bonjour Henry »

Henry le regarda prendre place face à lui avec cet air prétentieux qui ne le quittait jamais puis une deuxième figure apparue 'bien sur jamais un sans l'autre' pensa Henry. Black et Potter face a lui comme deux sorciers capable d'obtenir des aveux de sa part ou autres informations. Henry les regarda dans les yeux et esquiva un sourire.

« Le ministère n'a rien de mieux à m'envoyer ? Je m'attendais à Dumbledore ou à quelqu'un de plus important »

Les deux Aurores le regardèrent froidement et Henry leur fit un sourire avant de se coucher sur son lit.

« - Il y a deux façons de faire un interrogatoire Henry. Une façon indolore c'est-à-dire tu collabores. Tu parles sans être inquiété. Puis la deuxième du verisatum, tu connais sans doute les effets secondaires de la potion. Apres nous avoir tout dit tu te sentiras... mal très mal. »

Henry éclata de rire au milieu du petit discours de Black.

« Ouuuuhhh j'ai peur Black. Quoi on se la fait à la Moldus ? Un aurore méchant un autre gentil ? Honnêtement vous n'avez pas passé l'age pour ces âneries ? »

Cette moitié de sorcier pensait le briser ? LUI le fils de Voldemort ? Henry se leva tranquillement sachant qu'ils n'allaient pas quitter la pièce d'ici tôt. Ensuite lorsqu'il fut totalement face aux deux aurores il se retira sa chemise laissant son torse nu.

« - Je suis l'héritier des Serpentard, petites merveilles. C'est-à-dire le fils du Lord des Ténèbres, du sang pur coule dans mes veines. De plus j'ai été entraîné les bleues. Rien de ce que vous me donnerais de ne pas déjà été administré, aucun sortilège que vous me lancerez ne m'a pas déjà été lancé et j'ai déjà tester toute forme de torture sur moi donc, petit aurore, faites vous plaisir vous n'obtiendrez même pas un cri. Ne venez plus me voir avec vos discours à la con. »

Black regarda Potter, pour la première fois depuis longtemps Sirius semblait perdre cette éloquence qui le caractérisait. Etait ce vrai ? Tel était la seule question que les Aurores avait en tête à ce moment là. Ce garçon de 18ans avait déjà subis de telles atrocités : la torture, les potions interdites, les sorts ? Où était ce du bluff ?

Potter se dirigea vers Henry en aucun cas il n'allait se laissé intimider par ce petit morveux. Il allait remettre ce gosse à sa place.

- « Peut-être que l'attitude du petit fils à papa fonctionne à la maison mais certainement pas ici. Je ne crois pas que tu mesures bien la situation ! Tu es dans une PRISON, de plus une cellule ANTI MAGIE, face aux deux Aurores ayant obtenu le plus de déclaration des petits cons qui suivent ton père. Tu es dans la cour des grands, ici tu n'es RIEN.

- Potter, j'en frisonne.

- Tu sais quoi Sirius on va effectivement essayer des potions et si cela ne marche pas, pourquoi pas la torture ? »

Henry s'approcha doucement de James sans jamais perdre son calme, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres lorsqu'il commença à murmurer à son oreille.

« - Je suis impatient que nos séances commencent Potter. La douleur fait partie de la vie. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que votre petit bâtard de fils l'a appris très vite. »

James le regarda droit dans les yeux. Désespoir, surprise, haine, pitié, rage voila tous les sentiments qu'Henry pouvait voir dans les yeux de James. Potter regarda cette enfant. Aucun sentiment ne se lissait sur son visage à part une satisfaction d'avoir touché un point sensible. Et sans perdre une seconde James frappa et frappa et frappa encore. James perdit tout le contrôle sur lui-même. Il voulait se venger et savait que Voldemort n'avait qu'un point faible : son fils.

James frappa de toutes ses forces sur le visage d'Henry et lorsqu'il fut à terre le cogna au niveau du ventre. Sirius se précipita sur James et le bloqua pour qu'il ne puisse plus frapper Henry.

« James arrête, pas besoin de te salir les mains pour ça »

Henry était au sol, il toussa deux ou trois fois en crachant du sang et se leva avec une élégance extraordinaire pour quelqu'un qui venait de recevoir de tels coups. Lorsqu'il fut debout il s'essuya son visage avec le bord de sa chemise et adressa un sourire à james.

A ce moment précis Potter avait comprit. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mise en scène dans le but de le provoquer. « Tout cela n'était qu'un défit Potter et tu es tombé dans le panneau. Aie les émotions comme ça nous affaiblit. » Pensa Henry

« - Ça suffit Henry ceci n'est pas un jeu t-…. » S'exclama Sirius.

« - Je suis conscient que ceci n'est qu'autre qu'une guerre et mon père risque fort de la gagner. Maintenant si vous ne comptez pas commencer la séance de torture sortez vous contaminer l'air.»

Black et Potter sortirent de la cellule tout deux convaincu que Henry ne supporterait même pas deux jours enfermé. Ils étaient tout deux sûr que Henry avait été incité à croître qu'il était supérieur mais personne ne pouvait supporter les techniques d'interrogatoire du ministère. 'Oui, c'était impossible qu'un gosse de 17ans tiennent dans ces conditions surtout un gamin habitué au luxe.' Pensait James. Il ne savait pas l'énorme erreur il commettait.

Loin du ministère de la magie, entouré par le brouillard grandissant, la propriété Riddle. Une figure impose se trouvait près de la cheminé. Quirell rentra doucement et se place derrière son maître.

- « Mon seigneur.

- « Alors ?

- Henry est exactement ou nous voulions. Maintenant ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il rencontre Dumbledore.

- Bien. Notre plan fonctionne donc. »

Voldemort se retourna vers le feu et réchauffa ses mains. Henry était fort et entraîner il supporterait tout ce qu'il devait endurer. Du moins il l'espérait.


	21. en cellule 2

Merci tout d'abord à ceux qui ont soutenu cette fiction dés son début. Grâce à vous je me remets devant mon écran pour continuer les aventures de notre Henry. Je risque de mettre plusieurs chapitres cette semaine parce que je suis en vacance  enfin !

« - Je ne sais pas ce que Voldemort a fait de lui. Cette enfant, ce n'est pas un enfant ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est ! Pour être honnête je doute même qu'il soit humain !» lança Remus à ses deux meilleurs amis « Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'on inflige à cet enfant ? » Remus soupira « Je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareil ! Les doloris ne lui font rien, les potions semblent n'avoir aucun effet sur lui. Dix jours et RIEN aucune révélation, pfff même pas une insulte ! Il n'a même pas crié…

- Hey Remus, on était là nous aussi ! Aux dernières nouvelles aucun d'entre nous n'est aveugle. » Sirius posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus comme pour lui dire de se calmer.

Puis durant les minutes qui suivirent les trois amis s'occupèrent de ranger leurs affaires dans leurs cassiers. Oui, Remus avait raison, pensa James, les deux dernières semaines avaient été longues et exhaustives. Henry ne voulait pas négocier et suite à cela le Ministère se charger de son affaire. « Montrer l'exemple » voilà le seul mot d'ordre envoyait par le Ministre. Tout avait été essayé sur Henry mais rien ne semblait aboutir au résultat tant attendu : des révélations. Le petit, malgré ses blessures ne disait rien. Pendant ce temps Voldemort ne se souciait guère de son fils. Il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de chercher toute information le concernant. Il continuait à tuer des Aurores comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Il y a quelque chose que nous ne faisons pas correctement. Nous avons tous nos faiblesses et Henry n'est pas une exception, j'en suis persuadé qu'il en a une. Il suffit de trouver cette faiblesse et l'exploiter au maximum. Le torturer physiquement ne servira à rien il nous l'a prouvé il a été entraîné pour résister. Il croit à la cause que défend son père et préférera toujours mourir plutôt que le trahir. »

- Sans doute Sirius » soupira James. « Mais aujourd'hui Henry n'est pas notre soucis. Pour la première fois on nous laisse notre week-end et je sais pas vous mais moi je pense en profiter. Fini de parler de travail et surtout de Henry Riddle. Dumbledore se charge de lui. »

Sirius et Remus lancèrent un regard à leur ami et ils décidèrent d'un hochement de tête que Henry Riddle n'était pas leur préoccupation et que finalement le week-end ne tombait pas si mal que ça.

Dans la prison de l'Ordre du Phoenix le jeune Henry en question regardait les murs de sa cellule. Certes son corps était emprisonné mais pas son esprit. Il pouvait encore s'évader tranquillement dans ses souvenirs sans se soucier de ce qui l'entourait. Ils avaient essayés tout les sorts impardonnables mais rien. Henry avait d'avantage profitait de chacun de leur échec et il les narguaient dès que l'occasion se présentaient. Ces bourreaux perdaient vite patience et leurs baguettes étaient remplacées par leurs poings. 'Rage, haine, désespoir voila ce qui m'alimente' se répétait Henry. Ils le frappaient mais rien ne l'atteignait. Henry n'avait pas peur de la mort et les Aurores ne s'en doutait même pas. Vous savez ce qu'est le remède de la mort ? C'est justement de ne pas la craindre et Henry le savait, on lui avait tout appris. 'Il ne s'agit que d'un mission Henry' voila les dernières mots que sont père avaient prononcés avant de disparaître dans la nuit, cette même nuit ou Henry était tombé dans les mains des Aurores. Si seulement ils savaient que tout avait été soigneusement planifié…

FlashBack

- « Il est temps de commencer cette réunion, je vois que vous avez tous répondu à mon appel. »

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se placèrent sur chacun des Mangemorts présents. Lorsque le regard de Voldemort se place sur vous il est impossible de penser et vous le sentez dans votre propre esprit. Les Mangemorts du cercle des Ténèbres même plus puissants que le reste des Mangemorts sentaient eux aussi leur vies les quitter en présence du Lord : leur vie était à lui simplement à lui et entièrement à lui. Le cercle des Ténèbres connue depuis le jour même de sa naissance. Ce cercle existait depuis le début de la guerre contre le Ministère de la Magie et les supposés sorciers qui contrôlait soit disant le monde de la magie… une guerre contre les impures de la magie. Les Mangemorts membres du cercle des Ténèbres étaient les plus fidèles du mouvement, des Mangemorts qui préféraient mourir à voir leur idéal périr, c'était la règle pour être membres du cercle mais comme toutes les règles celle-ci avait été brisé…Severus Rogue.

Rogue se trouvait dans le cercle des Ténèbres ce soir la comme tout les soirs depuis qu'il avait décidé de joindre Lord Voldemort. Il se tenait debout droit et attendait les ordres. Depuis la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait étudié la magie noire. Tout d'abord par simple curiosité puis plus tard pour la recherche de pouvoir, tout cela pour impressionner une jeune fille. Rogue ne croyait pas au sang pur et au sang impur ou bien à la recherche de la magie pur dans le sang, non tout cela pour lui était ridicule et particulièrement idiot. Mais la jeune fille de qui il était sincèrement épris trouvait le discours de Voldemort fort passionnant. Elle était la raison pour la quelle il avait décidé de rejoindre Voldemort, un simple amour d'adolescence provoqua la pire erreur de sa vie. On dit bien que les bêtises à cet age ont une répercussion dans la vie toute entière mais il ne s'attendait pas à de telles conséquences. Car lorsqu'on devient membres du cercle la seule façon de le quitter est la mort… mais tout changea un soir. Un fameux soir ou il s'est rendu compte de la folie dans laquelle il avait été placé malgré lui. Le discours de Voldemort résonnait tranquillement dans l'obscurité tandis que Rogue revoyait son passé.

Flash Back

Rogue regarda autour de lui, la nuit semblait avoir envahit le village Moldus et un silence total s'était installé comme si toute présence animale ou humaine sentait grâce à leur instinct que le danger était proche. Les animaux eux avaient décidés d'écouter leurs instincts mais les humains ne semblaient jamais le prendre au sérieux et Rogue pouvait dire avec certitude que tous les habitants du village étaient dans leur lit. Rogue se rappela alors de son ordre de mission : rentrer dans la première maison et attendre. Il fit exactement ce qu'on lui demanda, il poussa la porte de la première habitation Moldus. Il reconnu alors un salon et des artefacts que les Moldus utilisent pour leur divertissement par exemple une télévision. Rogue resta immobile comme figé et décida d'attendre les instructions. Soudainement un vent frais, un vent glacial le percuta et provoqua un mouvement brusque de la part de Rogue qui fut arrêter d'un coup sec par une baguette magique et deux yeux rouges dans l'obscurité.

« Ceci est un simple test Rogue. Monte à l'étage, première porte sur ta droite. Un Moldus sera dans sont lit, un Moldus qui a certains petits pouvoirs mais un impur. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre un impur de plus dans ce monde, n'est ce pas ?

- Non maître. »

Rogue monta doucement les escaliers, la réalité sembla soudainement le frappait comme un fouet. Il venait de recevoir l'autre de tuer un autre être humain, qui éventuellement serait un sorcier mais qui n'était pas issus de sorciers. Ceci faisait de cet être humain un impur… un impur de quoi exactement il ne le savait pas. Rogue commença alors a se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas crier qu'il ne ferait pas une chose pareil que tout ceci était ridicule… tout simplement parce que sa vie en dépendait. Il le savait s'il ne faisait pas ce que Voldemort lui avait demande il signait sa mort. Tout était si simple quand il devait juste fournir des potions au Lord ! Il poussa doucement la porte qui se trouvait sur sa droite et fut frappé par ce qu'il voyait devant lui : une chambre d'enfant. Il s'attendait à voir un homme dans son lit mais un enfant ? Ceci était une folie ! Voldemort voulait nettoyer le monde des Moldus sorcier mais Rogue savait que cela était inévitable. La magie choisissait elle même en qui elle voulait se développer la preuve certains enfants issus de parents sorciers n'avait aucune capacité en magie ! Non il ne pouvait pas tuer cet enfant, il ne pouvait pas faire partie d'un génocide ! Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir si Voldemort se trouvait encore dans la maison ou bien si une diversion était possible mais il n'eut pas besoin de penser a un stratagème pour ne pas tuer cet enfant car comme tomber du ciel Dumbledore et ses aurores sortirent de leur cachette.

Peu après, Rogue contacta Dumbledore et lui expliqua les raisons pour lesquelles il avait décidé de servir Voldemort et lui fit part de son point de vue. Il ne croyait pas dans la supériorité magique, il pensait que la haine contre les Moldus de Voldemort était liée au traumatisme de la mort de sa mère causée par l'abandon d'un père Moldus, ceci était la raison de la folie meurtrière de Voldemort. Il voulait empêcher un génocide, il voulait aider la résistance même si pour cela il devait sacrifier sa vie. Dumbledore dans sa sagesse comprit sans doute qu'il voulait effacer son moment de faiblesse, oui, car pendant quelques secondes il avait envisagée la possibilité de tuer ce jeune Moldus, tuer un enfant, prendre sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Il voulait effacer cette faute et aurait donné sa vie pour effacer ce moment de faiblesse.

Il avait alors dévouer sa vie à la résistance. Un double espion, manipule les renseignements pour faire tomber des Mangemorts dans les pièges des aurores mais en restant toujours sur ses gardes. Il était alors devenu proches de Potter, Lupin et Black. Etrange déroulement des choses lorsqu'on sait que à Poudlard ils se détestaient plus que tout au monde. Lorsque le jeune Potter disparu et fut assassiner par Voldemort il sentit la douleur des jeunes parents dans sa poitrine, il sentit la douleur de James. Voir James, le grand Aurore normalement toujours calme et fort s'écrouler devant lui provoqua une envie encore plus puissante de détruire Voldemort.

Fin du Flash Back

« Rogue» La voix de Voldemort arriva comme un écho lointain et réveilla immédiatement Rogue. Voldemort lui fit signe de s'approcher et comme toujours Rogue obéit, il se mit à genou « Qu'as-tu de nouveau pour nous ? »

« J'ai entendu l'Ordre du Phoenix parlait de la dernière attaque et des prisonniers Mangemorts » 'Puis ou ils se trouvent ainsi que de leur future attaque' pensa Rogue. « Puis ils ont ajouté avoir été plus qu'impressionné par les pouvoirs de l'héritier… »

« Rogue Rogue que vais-je faire de toi ? Soudainement tu ne sembles plus vraiment très utile. J'ai comme l'impression que Dumbledore ne te fais plus confiance…

« Maître, ils me font confiance mais la révélation d'Henry Riddle pour eux » S'empressa de dire Rogue mais avant même de pouvoir finir sa phrase il fut toucher par un doloris en pleine poitrine.

« Je ne supporte pas être interrompu Rogue ! » cria Voldemort. A son simple cri un vent glacial se déclencha, les oiseaux de la forêt s'envolèrent rapidement et un silence pire que la mort se plaça dans le cercle. Rogue malgré sa douleur rampa puis doucement s'agenouilla

« Maître pitié, dans aucun cas je n'ai voulu vous offenser. Je voulais juste préciser que la révélation de l'identite de Riddle est un grand choc pour l'Ordre et ils ne semblent qu'avoir ça dans la tête.»

« Non je crois que tout simplement qu'ils ne te font plus confiance tu as été brûlé Rogue ou bien, une autre possibilité me vient à l'esprit, une petite rumeur, Henry ? »

- « Un traître »

Comme venant des ténèbres elles même le jeune Riddle s'avança vers son père. Il n'était pas seul comme toujours accompagné par deux Mangemorts qui assuraient sa protection ainsi que de Draco et une jeune femme. L'héritier était la imposant son pouvoir.

Rogue pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Voldemort malgré la cape qui lui cacher le visage. Le sang de Rogue se glaça dans ses veines, sa respiration devint rapide… Savait-il qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore ? Non ce n'était pas possible, ses traces avaient toujours été couvertes.

« Alors Rogue vas-tu essayer de nous prouver le contraire ? J'espère que oui et au fait pas la peine de compter sur eux on sait qu'ils sont là depuis des heures »

FlashBack

Des pas, des voix, des portes, oui quelqu'un approche et pas n'importe qui. Henry se leva de son lit et prit place tranquillement sur la chaise qui se trouvait dans sa cellule… Dumbledore arrivait et il voudrait certainement parler.

'Pauvre, Pauvre, ils n'ont toujours pas deviner que tout ceci est prévu depuis longtemps ? »


End file.
